Second Chances
by lulupetts
Summary: This is a sequel of "A Big Surprise from the past". Emily left Derek on the altar and did not show up for their wedding. And now? How will this be between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances?**

* * *

**Well guys, this is a sequel of my story "A Big Surprise From the Past". It was a story that Ambassador Prentiss pulled strings to make Emily believe that her baby she had when she was fifteen years old, was born dead.. Then twenty six years later Emily's daughter is 25 and come to Quantico to look for her mother. Mother and daughter fell in love with the same man: Derek. Of course that Derek and Emily started a relationship and she gave birth to a baby girl that is now only three months, and in the day of their wedding, Emily decided not to show up to do not hurt her daughter Samantha. If you want to read the whole story it is in my profile. But I think you can understand this story even if you don't read the other.**

**Thank you for reading and supporting and I own nothing as always.**

* * *

At Derek's: everything was ready for the wedding ceremony. The whole team was there, except for Penelope and JJ that were at Emily's helping her get ready. Ambassador and Derek's family were also there along with some more guests. The backyard was very romantically decorated for the occasion. Derek was extremely happy like he had never been before.

* * *

At Emily's apartment:

"Emily… you look stunning…" JJ said.

Emily smiled but she broke the eyes contact and said:

"Thank you…"

JJ could see that there was something in Emily's dark eyes, but it was not the right moment for questions right now. She squeezed Emily's hand and said:

"Everything will be okay…"

The lump that she had been ignoring since the last few weeks got too much bigger now for her to pretend that it did not exist. She knew that a big part of her happiness was missing, but she smiled at JJ and said:

"I hope you're right…"

The three women along with little Sadie who was dressed like a Princess were about to leave Emily's apartment now. But totally all of a sudden, Emily stepped back and said, while she was taking Sadie from Penelope's arms:

"You guys can go first… I… I… I prefer to go in my own car…"

Garcia and JJ looked at each other as totally surprise as they had not understood anything. JJ then said:

"…But Emily that makes no sense at all… we came here to get ready and pick you up… and take you there…"

"Please JJ… there is something that I need to do first…"

By this time, Emily almost could not speak anymore so huge the lump was in her throat. She was mentally praying that the two women just vanished from there. Garcia and JJ were totally lost and surprised because that was really weird, but they couldn't take Emily by force from there. JJ could not believe as she knew Emily very well and she was already seeing the whole scene in front of her and she could do nothing. But she still tried:

"Emily, please…"

The tears were more than ready to fall from Emily's eyes so she was in an urge that Garcia and JJ just vanished from there. So, she cut JJ off:

"JJ, please… Just go…" She was begging with her eyes as the choice that she was making was already too fucking painful for her to bear.

Totally against her wishes, JJ said:

"Okay…We are going first then… we can take Sadie…"

"No…" Emily said in an impetus.

Both Garcia and JJ looked at each other again as they were sure now what was about to happen.

* * *

At Derek's:

He smiled widely from the small altar seeing from afar that JJ and Garcia were already there. After all, time had passed for more than an hour before the time of the wedding, but his smile quickly wilted like a flower in acid, because he was NOT seeing Emily. A very bad feeling immediately hit him in the heart, but he still had to be sure. He then approached JJ and Garcia and asked:

"Where is Emily?"

Both Garcia and JJ looked at each other.

* * *

At Emily's apartment:

Still dressed in her wedding dress, Emily quickly climbed the stairs with Sadie in her arms, and she still had the bridal bouquet in her hands. She opened the door of her older daughter's bedroom. Samantha was lying on her stomach in bed, reading a book .At first she just looked at her mother, up and down, in the wedding dress. Then she got up from the bed and approached Emily, saying:

"Wow! You look beautiful!"

The two women looked at each other in the eyes as if they were talking to each other just by the look. They literally saw tears forming in each other eyes. Emily then hugged her older daughter the way that it was possible because she was holding Sadie and the bouquet. The hug lasted long enough for Emily to feel that she was doing the right thing. She then broke the hug and looked at her daughter, saying, as she placed the small bouquet in Sam's hands:

"I can't … I can't do this… even if you and Derek have no chance to get together… this belongs to you… I can't live with this feeling… You will always come first for me, Sam ... and if you're not happy I cannot be happy…"

Sam was paralyzed. Never in her existence she had experimented such amount of love for her. With the bouquet in hands she was having really hard time to believe that Emily would give up the wedding.

"Mom…wow… you cannot do this, Mom… please… I know this is breaking your heart and this will affect my baby sister because Derek is her daddy... I cannot be happy at all by this as well because I love you so much and Sadie too… plus the guilt would always eat me up… because you are doing this only for me… For God's sake, please…reconsider this, Mom, I beg you…"

Emily looked up as if to prevent the tears from falling. She then took a deep breath and said:

"Sam… I made my decision already… I have to do this for you and also for me, Sam… because I know I cannot live with myself if I am breaking your heart and squishing your heart every time you see me and Derek as a married couple… You said you cannot live with your guilt… Well, I cannot live with this guilt as well... I need to do this for you as we lost so much time and I feel that I need to do all my power to make it up to you even though our separation was never my fault… Please… I do not want to talk about this anymore Sam… this is my final decision… I'll just change my clothes now... and this little one here…"

Emily then went to her bedroom. She had made her decision and she would not change her mind. But she needed to cry, she need to cry to try to get out of her chest all the pain that she was feeling now just by thinking about Derek's feelings when he realized that she would not show up. She lay down on her bed with Sadie by her side, and she cried, and she cried. She also screamed a lot in pain with her face totally stuck on the pillow to muffle the sound.

* * *

It took a while for Derek's heart to realize that Emily would not show up. He just could not accept this. Looking at JJ and Garcia faces, and they had tears forming in their eyes, he just vanished from there.

The guests were talking and distracted so they had not realized what was going on there, yet.

Derek, then, quickly ripped out his tie, he was nervous and angry and sad, and all the bad feelings in the world that was a complete mixture for him. He got into his SUV, and started driving without even thinking to no specific place. He just wanted to vanish from there, and he would drive until Japan if it was necessary to make him feel better, because the pain that he was feeling now was too much unbearable for him to hold. In a few minutes he was already on the road, driving like crazy, burning rubber all the time on the road. He was trying to disconnect his mind from his cruel reality, but his mind seemed to have its own life, so he was thinking while he was driving like crazy:

"Emily, why, why, why, why, you did this to us... I can only think of one fucking reason… This is same old dance Emily… I am always last in the dance line with you… I am sure it is for Sam… even though she told you that she is okay with this… you could not go through it just to prevent her from hurting as you do not believe Sam that she is all okay with us getting married… I thought I knew you better than this… that you would never do this to me…do this to us but I guess I never knew you at all…"

Tears started to fall more intensely down his face when he started to think about little Sadie.

* * *

Garcia and JJ had to watch again him leaving. Well, it was not their lucky day at all, seeing two of their best friends breaking into zillion pieces, scattering their pieces everywhere in the world, showing that it would be a very difficult, almost impossible, task to gather all the pieces of them together again. Garcia was crying a lot now, so all the guests started to approach them to check what was going on.

In less than one hour, almost all guests had gone, except for Fran and Derek's sisters, and Ambassador Prentiss and JJ and her family and Garcia and Hotch.

Inside the house, Sarah was trying like crazy to call Derek's cell phone, but nothing, only voicemail. Fran and Desiree and JJ and Garcia and Hotch were also there. A little embarrassed, Ambassador Prentiss joined them and said:

"I really apologize for what happened … I mean… I have no idea what were my daughter's reasons to do such terrible thing… this is a VERY unlike Prentiss thing to do… I can only apologize… and excuse me… I think I'm not welcome here anymore…"

After a little while, and no success in trying to contact Derek, Hotch said:

"Well… I'm going too… but if you need anything, please, call me, anytime…"

He said to Fran. And he went home with Jack. As soon as they left, JJ and her family, and Garcia also left.

* * *

Fran was really worried about her son but she knew deep in her soul that he would never do something stupid, that he only needed space.

* * *

Derek's sisters were too much devastated but they ended up surrendering to the sleep. But not Fran: she stayed there at the living room, all awake, only waiting for her son. And as a mother intuition never fails, around 4 a.m., Derek was back at home.

In his entire life, he had never understood why some people used to behave like they were a robot, and he always fought against it, but now, today, he was trying his best to turn himself in a robot as he could not have any kind of feeling anymore. Well, he was only trying, because he was still in a huge pain.

As soon as Fran listened to the door being opened, she got up from the couch and walked to meet him. They only looked at each other and Fran reached out to her son into a warm and huge hug.

Derek had his eyes swollen and red and she knew it was from too much crying, and it broke her heart. But there was nothing in the world she could do or say to relieve some of the pain that he was feeling now. Derek broke the hug and gently held his mother by her arms and said:

"Mom, please, go to get some sleep... I still have to think and try to figure out all that just happened... I'm not going anywhere anymore..."

"I can stay with you, Derek..."

"No, Mom... I really need to be alone..."

Fran kissed her son on the forehead and went upstairs but instead of sleeping, she was praying with the Rosary.

Derek, then, went to the back yard where was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life. The wedding ceremony company had taken out almost the entire decoration of the party as Fran had asked them, but there was still a lot in there: the flowers, the hanging lanterns, the tables, the small altar. Derek just sat at the corner of the backyard just looking at all of that. He then took the wedding ring that was in his pocket all the time. As much as he tried he could not accept what had happened, but he knew that somehow he would have to move on with his life and he still had his daughter to take care of.

And thinking about the child that he would make him keep an eternal bond with the person who had caused the biggest pain of his life, he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He would still suffer for a long time, he would still feel a nonconformity for months, maybe anger for years, but the love, or the ability to love, still had to be bigger among all the bad feelings that he could feel, and he would make the possible and the impossible to make the love be prevalent, but now it would be only the love for his daughter, all the love he felt for Emily he would now transfer to his little daughter, and try to somehow rebalance his heart, even if it was scratched forever.

He would try to remain calm and not to cultivate despair or hatred. He had to believe that if he could love once in his life, so he could be able to love again, and again.

* * *

**So, should I continue?**

**Next chapter, I plan Emily and Derek seeing each other for the first time since that almost wedding. What will happen between them? Stay tuned and find out.**

**Please leave a comment with your ideas, suggestions, as I always need your feedback to help me what to write next… **

**Thanks very much for reading…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

On the next day, it was a Sunday. Emily was at home with Sam and Sadie. She had asked Sam that she did not ever wanted to talk about what had happened on the day before ever again.

Emily was breastfeeding Sadie since the little girl was only around three months now, when her cell phone started to ring. She froze by the idea that it could be Morgan. She looked at the screen and saw JJ's picture, and with her free hand, she decided to answer:

"Hey, JJ…"

"Hey… Emily… I'm calling to check how you're doing…"

"Oh, JJ, I… I don't even know how to answer to this…I'm feeling bad…I'm feeling so small... I am feeling like a shit and a coward for doing this to him...but...I also felt that I made the right decision..."

"Emily… I'm not here to judge or anything… I want you to know that… even though I don't agree with what you've done… you are my friend and you can count on me… always…"

"Okay… JJ… I really appreciate it… but the only thing that I want now… is space… I need some space only with my two daughters… it is not you or anyone… it is me… right now I don't feel like I deserve anybody's friendship or attention or anything… so I really need to be alone… to try to heal this huge pain that I caused to the person that I was supposed only to love and care…"

"I can understand it… and I know that nothing that I can say will change your mind right now… but please… believe me… I understand your position… and I will never judge you…"

"I know, JJ, you are not going to judge… and I know my other BAU friends will love me still even though I do not deserve… I want you and all of them to support and love Derek like I know you guys will do… he really needs all of you now… please… look out for him because I know how bad tempered he is that he might want to jump and tackle trains more than ever…"

"You can be sure of that, Emily… and you can call me anytime…"

"Thank you, JJ, I will take that I still have three months far from the BAU in maternity leave and I will use this to make a small trip, only me and Sadie and maybe Sam… as I don't know her schedules at the University…"

"Yeah… Emily… Do that… and take care…"

"Thanks, JJ…"

* * *

On the next working day, Monday, Morgan was there at the BAU, even though that Hotch had given a few days to him. He was the first to arrive there. He wanted to have a talk with Hotch, and use his knowledge for a particular private issue.

Then, after the talk with Hotch, the whole team was now gathered in the meeting room, because despite all the private nightmares that Morgan was going through, they still had lots of terrible cases to solve, and Morgan wanted now more than ever to focus on work only. Before Garcia could start to present the next case, Morgan said to them:

"Guys, I want to say something and it is just a few seconds… About what happened on Saturday… I'm gonna ask you all that just forget about that day as I don't want to talk about that day and about what happened… even if I live a thousand years, I will never forget what happened but I will try use this pain to be a better person… I will try to transform this pain in strength to move on and focus on my work…but I don't want ever again talk about that day… I will not lie here as I am in front of the best profilers in the world and I would be stupid if I said I was okay... because I am not… and I know it will still take a long time to heal… but talking about that day will only make me feel sadder and feeling bad… so I really appreciate the friendship of each one of you here and I will need full support in this moment… and I know I'm gonna do just fine because I have a light in my life now and something to live for that is my Princess Sadie…"

JJ, Garcia had tears in their eyes hearing all of this. Reid, Rossi and Hotch were all very touched by Derek's words. They would respect Derek's moment and wishes.

* * *

On that same Monday, Emily was packing some clothes for her and Sadie. They would make a small trip as Emily wanted to try to get out of that bitter environment as if she could get rid of what had happened that the pain that she was feeling. Sam would not go since she had to give classes at the university that she was working for. She would spend one week on a ranch in the mountains, mostly like a rustic hotel.

BAU team had also traveled to work on a new case.

* * *

Few days later, at the Hotel, it was a beautiful evening on the mountains and Emily was on the balcony only observing the beautiful view, the sunset, with little Sadie in her arms. The little girl was smiling at her mother. Emily smiled back to her little baby. The little girl was a carbon copy of Derek and it was impossible for Emily to not remember him. She used to think about him all the time but she knew that she would have to change her thoughts and feelings towards him, because now he was only the father of their daughter. She knew that she would have to face him sooner or later. The little girl was smiling and making some sounds with her mouth, typical from babies, Emily said to her:

"Hey… do you want to talk? Do you want to talk to Mommy? Huh?"

The girl was smiling at Emily but Emily was already about to cry. Looking at her daughter and remembering all the plans that she and Morgan had made, remembering the beautiful light pink bedroom that he had prepared for Sadie at his place, she could not hold the tears. And also, only now she was realizing how unfair this was for Sadie that Emily took her from living with her Daddy around all the time when BAU schedules would allow. She said to Sadie then:

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… but… I know your Daddy and I know that he would never abandon you and… your bedroom is still there… and…"

She was running out of words because her thoughts were now trampling her faster than her mouth could speak. She had just realized that she would have to be apart from Sadie when Morgan would come to pick her up and etc., and she had never even considered it.

* * *

**Quântico, 11pm:**

Sam was giving classes until around 10:30 pm. Every night, after the classes, she drove to Derek's to check if he was there. The whole week, all the lights of the house seemed to be off and his car was never there. But not today, it was her Thursday lucky day, or not.

She parked the car in front of his place, and still holding the steering wheel, she was still giving a second thought about what she would do.

Derek had just arrived home after four days trip with the BAU, working on a case. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep since he could not sleep almost anything during the last case. He was now in the bedroom that he had prepared for Sadie.

Looking at the empty crib, he was saying:

"My Princess… I know Daddy has been absent… but it is just adult's issues… and I promise… we'll be together soon… very soon… I promise you my little darling… little baby girl… I will always be with you… It may not be every second like I want but I will always love you and be there for you anytime you need me… You are the most precious thing in my life that takes precedent and priority over… ...not even myself or my job is more important than you, my sweet girl, my love Sadie…"

He was just talking to himself as if Sadie was there, when he heard the doorbell ringing. He went downstairs to check it. He looked at the peephole and he could not believe it. In a second he was fuming in anger. He opened the door but not motioning for her to enter. He only said:

"I can't believe it… what are you doing here? Look… it is not me at all to be rude with anyone… but you coming here after everything that happened… it is just like an insult to me…"

"I just want to talk…"

"I have nothing to talk to you… I don't even know why someday I changed a word with you…"

He was about to close the door on her face, but Sam stopped him placing her hand on the door. Of course that he was extremely much stronger than her, but he would not hurt her. She said:

"Derek, please… I owe you an explanation… let's just talk… less than ten minutes, please… I promise…"

"You owe me nothing Samantha as I never had anything with you…"

"…Just listen to me, please…"

He finally let her get inside. He said:

"Please… be quick because I am really tired and plus… I don't want any kind of contact with you, Sam… I want to make it clear here: we're not friends or colleagues or anything… I cannot even look at you anymore… so, be real quick…"

"Derek… I know you must loathe me… but I swear… I did everything I could to make Emily change her mind… Whatever I said did not work because you know how stubborn she is… I really did not want to cause any of this as I see how miserable she is now and this is affecting my darling baby sister as she needs you, Derek…"

"I know all my obligations as father and I will not discuss this with you…"

"I wish you could see and believe how much I love you, Derek…"

"Sam… I don't care… I do not love you and I never will… please… move on with your life and forget about me… forget that you once knew me in your life… this love that you say that you feel for me… destroyed my life and honestly I don't need this and I don't think that is a good thing…"

"You cannot charge me for Emily's acts, Derek…"

"I'm not charging you… but that is truth and you know it… if you come here to try to keep any kind of contact with me… you can forget it… I do not want to see you ever again… I know that occasionally we'll bump each other, around, in the events involving Sadie, but you can do the big favor to me and pretend that you do not know me or greet me, because I'll do the same…"

Well, after that, Sam wanted only a big hole so she could get into. She wanted just to vanish from there. She said:

"I'm sorry again for everything…"

He only opened the door and watched her stepping out in tears.

* * *

On the next Day, it was a Friday and as the whole team was still exhausted from the last days, they were only making paper work at the BAU. At the end of the day work, Rossi was leaving carrying his jacket on his shoulder, he said to Morgan before he could go:

"Any plans for tonight?"

"Nothing, man…"

"I was wondering that we could both use each other's company for my Scotch whiskey that I just bought but I cannot drink the entire bottle anymore as I used to do in the past…"

"I'm not sure, man…. I'm still not a good company for anything…"

"Well, I'm not a good company myself, either… so I think we can make a good partnership..."

Derek smiled and the two men went to Rossi's place.

* * *

After three drinks Rossi said:

"You know… lately… I've been feeling too lonely…"

Derek looked at him and Rossi kept talking:

"Do you think it is too late for me to find someone to share my bed?"

"I'm not the right person right now to answer to this, Rossi… but… I always thought that it is never too late to find a real love… just because I am so understandably cynical and disillusioned about love right now does not mean that you should give up on love as it is not too late for you… but for me… I think I am quitting and forgetting this thing called love as the only love relationship I will only focus on from now on is with my baby daughter…"

"Yeah… but… then… I think about how love can be a trap…"

"I don't follow, Rossi…"

"I am just wondering how deep we can let us get hurt and how stupid we can be when we just choose to cultivate this pain… almost enjoying it, only to be our own victims and then when we realized … an entire life has passed…"

"Well, Rossi, what happened to me… it was not my fault at all… and I'm not cultivating any kind of pain…"

Rossi then stared at Morgan and said:

"I was not talking about you…"

*Moments of silence*

Rossi knew that Derek did not want to talk about Emily or about the wedding day, but at the same time, he knew that Derek was in an urge to vent that he could explode anytime and get a psychosomatic illness. And Rossi was only trying to find a way of get Derek to open up himself a little. Rossi then said:

"Derek… it is obvious too soon but you should not disregard this part of your life to get everything you deserve in love... Please, Derek, do not close yourself off to the possibilities… I do not want to see the same things happening to you like it did with me being all cynical, bitter, lonely old man… Life will pass you by and you will have nothing but regrets like I did, Derek… Yes you have your precious baby daughter to love and think about but you need much more than that for complete peace and happiness… I will not mention any names but you and I both know who we are talking about, don't we?"

"Rossi, man… ...even if I wanted to...I think we will never be able to love again..."

"Yes, it is natural that you think like that… it is too recent still… but, please do not give hope that someday you and Emily can work this out… but if not it is important to have a good relationship with her for Sadie's sake… She is still very young to know what is really going on… but she can feel tension as kids can at any age… You have to think about when she is old enough to understand everything and believe me this will come sooner than you know it as time always flies so very fast…"

Seeing that Morgan was fighting back tears that he could not even look at Rossi now as he was a typical alpha male who would never cry there in front of anybody, Rossi said to him:

"Morgan… you have the age to be my son… well… it is just between us… in order to rebuild yourself even stronger, you need to vent for a while and rest a little bit of everything… but there is no shortcuts… and until you keep this pain bottled up inside you… you cannot rebuild anything…"

"Yes… Rossi…I have kept the pain inside of me and I really feel that this is not helping as I feel I can lose my mind at any time…"

Derek was sitting in an armchair, with open legs, holding the glass of whiskey , looking at the floor, while tears were falling , yeah, he could no longer bear to hold them. He continued by saying:

"I 'm doing everything possible and impossible to hold on...I did not go to see my daughter yet… because I'm trying to calm myself first… but the pain does not decrease, only increases… it is as if I could not get rid of that love anymore… as if I could not forget this love ... this… woman ... Rossi, man, I still find myself crying for everything that we did not have , for everything that we could be, our family… ...but the main thing that is driving me the most insane is that I still cry because I know I still love her… after all that happened … after all that she did to me… that love is here stronger than ever inside my heart ... ..and my wish is still to go there and hug her and tell her everything will be okay ... because I know how devastated she must be right now…"

"When we suffer more for the person we love than for ourselves it is because you found the true love…"

Among tears, Derek smiled, saying:

"Well… knowing this helps me nothing right now…"

*Moments of silence*

"Thanks for doing this to me, man…"

"Anytime, kiddo…"

* * *

The next day, it was a Saturday, around 7p.m., Sam was leaving to meet some friends to go to the movies, Emily was on the couch, and Sadie was in the stroller. Emily was watching old series on TV when Sam came to kiss her:

"Sam… please… take care, sweetie… anything you call me okay…"

"You're treating like if I was a teen…" Sam said, smiling.

She kissed Emily and Sadie and left.

Not more than half an hour later, Emily heard the doorbell ringing. She was not expecting anyone, but of course that anytime Garcia and JJ could show up for surprise visit. She looked through the peephole only to be sure that it was them, but she took a huge surprise, she felt the whole body freezing up. She tried to calm down but it was impossible. Then she only opened the door for him.

* * *

**There you have another chapter ending with a little suspense... Wonder who is at her door if you can take a wild guess haha... Next chapter will be very intense with a lot of tensions… Can anything be resolved or will they be in a point of no return? Please, give me your comments, ideas, suggestions like you all always do … thanks very much to you all for reading…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

* * *

The next day, it was a Saturday, around 7p.m., Sam was leaving to meet some friends to go to the movies, Emily was on the couch, and Sadie was in the stroller. Emily was watching old series on TV when Sam came to kiss her:

"Sam… please… take care, sweetie… anything you call me okay…"

"You're treating like if I was a teen…" Sam said, smiling.

She kissed Emily and Sadie and left.

Not more than half an hour later, Emily heard the doorbell ringing. She was not expecting anyone, but of course that anytime Garcia and JJ could show up for surprise visit. She looked through the peephole only to be sure that it was them, but she took a huge surprise, she felt the whole body freezing up. She tried to calm down but it was impossible. Then she only opened the door for him.

Emily opened the door but she had a hard time to be able to face him, to look at him. In the struggle of souls, their eyes finally met. Still holding the doorknob, she tried to say something:

"Derek… I… I…"

He motioned for her to stop talking with his hand, saying, without even looking at her, and he said it very slowly and firmly, as if he was really ratifying every single letter:

"I… don't… want… to… hear… a… word… from… you… I cannot even look at you…"

"Derek… I just want to…"

He motioned for her to stop again. He said, even more firmly:

"Please… I am here ONLY because of my daughter…"

She opened the door wide motioning for him to enter. She said:

"She is in the living room…"

He entered and took a few steps to the living room. Emily closed the door and went after him. Even before he could approach the stroller, Emily still tried to talk to him:

"Derek, please, let me try to…"

She was suffocating, she needed to apologize and say something to at least try. She knew that there were no excuses for what she had done, but she needed at least to try. But he said:

"I won't let you say anything to relief your pain or your guilt… I don't want this for me… ...you dug this whole shitty situation yourself, so you bear it alone... and I'm going to say for the last time: I am here only because of my daughter, because she is still too young for me to take her from here to outside that door, as I know that she needs you all the time… but I don't want to talk to you at any moment, unless it is about something related to her… I hope I made myself clear…"

Emily had an idea of how pissed off and upset and sad he would be, but to hear those things from him that had always had treated her like a Princess, wow, it hurt a lot. Derek then took Sadie from the stroller saying to her:

"Hey, my little Princess…Daddy missed you so much… hey… are you smiling at Daddy… let me see your big smile… yeah…"

Derek was gently holding his baby girl in his arms, still standing and Emily was only observing, suddenly Derek looked at her and said:

"Could you excuse us?"

He asked that as if he wanted to demonstrate that he could not bear even to be in the same place as her, in her presence, or breathe the same air as her, so close.

Wow, that was too much: Only to increase her pain a little more. Well, she deserved that, she thought. She said, totally embarrassed and ashamed:

"I… I'll be upstairs…"

Derek waited for Emily to climb the stairs and returned to interact with the little girl.

Of course that Emily was holding back tears since the moment that she opened the door for him. Once upstairs, she closed the door of her bedroom, leaning against it. Not more than two seconds and three deep, short breaths, she started to cry. She lay on her bed in a fetal position, hugging a pillow to muffle the cries of pain.

She wanted him, she was still in love with him and she knew that he was the one for her and that even if she lived a thousand years, she would still love him, as she knew that he was her only eternal and endless love. She knew that she would have to live with the contempt and the rejection from him, but what was the most causing her pain was to see how sad he was and that she had caused that. It was to see him, to look at him in the eyes and see that all the happiness, all the sparkle that he had in the eyes that could make everyone around happy, all the typical 'Derek Morgan' smile, were gone now. And he had not even let her say anything or explain anything to him. She cried and she cried a lot.

Two hours later, it was almost 10 at night. Emily was still in bed. She had stopped crying, but she was still very sad, still holding the pillow. She then sat on the bed before actually getting up, she was only thinking. She knew that she had to go downstairs because she knew that Derek would never go to her bedroom to call her. She checked her image at the mirror before leaving, but not that she wanted to look good or impress him or anything. She wanted to face herself and look at the damage that she had made in her life and in his as well. It was all there: in her swollen and lifeless eyes. She was sad still but she was serene, not serene as if calm, but serene as if almost lifeless.

She went down stairs. Derek was sitting on the couch, leaning against it. Sadie was peacefully sleeping on his chest, holding one of his fingers, with her very tiny little hand. It was the most touching vision for her. As if she did not want to interrupt that moment, she said very softly and slowly:

"If you… want to… go…"

He took a few minutes to answer, and said:

"I wish that I could spend the whole night holding her... for my whole life..."

Emily said nothing as she knew that because of her he could not. Derek then very slowly got up from the couch with the little baby in his hands, and gently put Sadie in the stroller, whispering to her:

"Always remember what Daddy just said: you're the most precious thing in my life… and it is for you that I live for…"

Derek kissed her on the forehead and added:

"I love you…"

He gave a last look at her in the stroller and quickly made his path to the door, without even looking at Emily. She went after him to open the door. He stopped to wait for her to open the door. He did not look at her, not even for a second. He was looking down while waiting. She then opened the door, and he stepped out in a second. He did not even wait for the elevator, taking the stairs instead.

* * *

For the next month, the situation was exactly the same. Always that BAU schedule allowed, Morgan went to visit and spend some time with his daughter at Emily's, but he never exchange not more than one or two words with Emily, he barely looked at her, during the whole time.

And Emily as if she was facing her own demons, the demons that herself had created for her, she accepted that cold and distant treatment from him, as if she was: nothing.

* * *

Sadie was four months now. It was a Friday night and Sam was out with some friends. She was in her bed already, reading a book and Sadie was sleeping in the crib near her. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello…"

"My mother and sisters are in town… so, tomorrow, I'll go to pick Sadie up to spend some time with us…"

Emily immediately sat on the bed. She was not expecting that at all. She knew that day would come, but not so soon. She said:

"Derek, you know that she cannot go out with you... I am still breastfeeding... it is the only food she gets…"

"Emily, come on, nowadays, in modern technology there must be a way… You can use a breast pump can't you?"

Emily was in mix of sadness and anger now. She said:

"Yes, I can… but I won't as we both know that the contact, the bond mother-baby is much important as the milk itself… You and your family can come over to my house… I will leave the room if you wish, but Sadie won't leave here…"

"My family does not want to go to your place… and I am her father…"

"I cannot blame them, Derek, but I won't take this away from our daughter..."

"How often she nurses?"

"Derek… Please… Don't do this…"

"Answer me…"

"Every four to five hours but it can vary..."

"Okay then… tomorrow morning as soon as you finish breastfeeding her, I'll pick her up and then, four hours later… I will bring her back to you…"

"Derek…"

The next thing she heard was the sound of the telephone line, because he had already hung up.

* * *

Around nine a.m., next day, it was a Saturday. Derek was there at Emily's door. Emily opened the door for him. Without even getting inside the apartment, he asked:

"Is she ready?"

"Derek… you cannot take her… you have to think about her…"

"I'm not talking to you about this… she is my daughter… I have this entitlement... it is just a few hours I will bring her back…"

"Derek… she cannot be without me… I am her mother… she is just a baby… she is just four months… Please…"

"And I am her father… what makes you think that only you can be with her?"

"It is not this that I am saying… it is… it is just that… we've never been apart… even when I'm taking a bath… I take the stroller to the bathroom so I can keep my eyes on her…"

"Well… so you must know now how I feel being apart from her all the time…"

Seeing that the man was adamant, Emily took Sadie from the stroller that was nearby. She said to her baby:

"Sadie… you'll go out with Daddy… okay… Mommy will be here… here at the door… just waiting for you to come back…I will miss you…"

Derek then put the baby bag on his shoulders and took the baby from Emily's arms. Emily placed a kiss on the little tiny hand of her daughter, and she just watched, totally powerless, Derek leaving with Sadie in his arms.

She closed the door and the normal delivery had been a chump change near the pain that she was feeling now. It was the first time that she would be apart from her little baby. She was feeling as if a piece of her had been ripped off.

That morning, she could not do anything else. It literally looked like it was missing a piece of her in her body. She was totally impatient, waiting for Derek to come back anytime. For several times, she picked up the phone to call him to check if Sadie was okay, but she never completed the call.

Around eleven a.m., Sam, still in her pajamas, showed up in the living room as she was making her path to the kitchen for a coffee:

"Morning…"

"Morning, sweetie…" Emily said.

"Where is Sadie?"

"Derek took her … to … see his family who is at his place…"

"Wow… and did you allow this? I mean… she is so young, still breastfeeding…"

"Yeah… I know it… but… he'll bring her back anytime… I told him this… I had no choice…"

"Hm, I'm sorry…" Sam said.

Emily was walking from side to the other in the living room. She only sent a bitter smile to Sam. Sam then approached Emily and said to her, trying to cheer her up:

"So… this means that I have my Mom only for me at least during a few hours?"

Sam hugged her mother. Of course that Emily returned that hug. She loved Sam very much as well, just like she loved Sadie. She said:

"You'll always have me around, Sam…as I love you just the same amount that I love Sadie… I am so blessed for having you two…"

Sam broke the hug and smiled at Emily. Then, she said:

"Ouch… I really need a strong coffee… my head is exploding… I'll never mix wine and beer in the same night again…"

She said it while she was serving some coffee for herself. Emily said:

"Yeah… it is never good to mix alcohol… and I hope you didn't drink and drive… as I see how late you came home yesterday…"

"Oh, oh… c'mon… Mommy… I am 25!"

"Yeah… I know… and you can be 30, 40, and I will still be your mother…"

Sam was back now on the living room with Emily. She got very comfortable sitting on the couch, crossing legs. After taking some more of her coffee, still holding the coffee mug with two hands, in the most relaxed way as possible, she said, smiling at Emily:

"I met a guy…"

* * *

**There it is, guys, another chapter for you all. For the next chapter we will see how Emily will react to Sam's news about meeting someone. How will Emily feel? Will she feel cheated for what she did for Sam was just totally a waste and a huge mistake? We will find out how Sadie is doing without Emily. Please stay tuned… and I want to thank you all for the wonderful comments… I feel so blessed and touched by the comments… wow… thank you all a lot! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

It was around eleven a.m. of a Saturday and it had been two hours already that Derek had taken Sadie to his place to spend some time with his mother and sisters, Sarah and Desiree. Emily was tremendously impatient waiting for him to bring Sadie back as it was the very first time that mother and daughter had been apart from each other.

Sam had just woken since she had come home really late the night before. She was in the living room with Emily. She got herself very comfortable sitting on the couch, crossing legs. After drinking some more of her coffee, still holding the coffee mug with two hands, in the most relaxed way possible, she said, smiling at Emily:

"I met a guy…"

Hearing this, Emily felt like she had taken a hard punch in the stomach, she instantly felt a horrible bitter taste in her mouth. But she was the queen of compartmentalization, so, of course that she would not demonstrate anything to her beloved eldest daughter. After the initial shock, she said:

"Aw… Ah… really? Erm… That is… Erm… great!"

Of course that Emily was happy that Sam was moving on so fast like that, but to get this news after she had given up her wedding and the man she loved and with this any possibility of being happy with him, a little more than one month ago, for nothing, wow, it was like three adult elephants stomping on her. Totally oblivious to the emotional mess that had strongly taken her mother now, Sam continued talking about the boy that she had met the night before:

"He's super charming… me and some friends were dancing at the club and he was just staring at me the whole night… of course that I had noticed him but I ignored him the whole time… then… you are not going to believe it… one of our friends met us only there at the club … and the guy was her cousin! So he was just there dancing with us all the time… Mom… he is so strong and beautiful and everything… and the kiss was … wow…"

Sam was talking as if she had never met Derek and like if she did not even know him. Emily had to sit down because her legs were becoming kind of weak. She said:

"Wow, Sam… this is really great… I'm happy for you… do you think you're going to see each other again?"

"Ah… well… our connection was really good… and I really hope that we can go out again…only the two of us… and this morning he already called me on WhatsApp to say Good Morning, Princess…"

"Wow…That's… great… you can invite him over some time…"

"Yeah ...well...I think we need to get to know each other better first and stuff...then maybe..."

Sam then only now noticed how confused Emily looked. She said:

"Oh, Mom, you seem a little worried… I know how to take care of myself… you don't have to worry… he seems to be a nice guy… besides, his cousin works with me at the University…"

"I totally trust you, Sam… it is that… I… I am just really worried about Sadie…I am feeling without my two arms without her here…"

Well, in parts, Emily was saying the truth.

* * *

**At Derek's place:**

The first half an hour that Derek was there at his place with Sadie had been really perfect for all of them. The little girl was surrounded by her grandma and aunties and a lot of love. They had brought a lot of cute clothes and a few little toys for the girl and they also took a lot of photos.

But, Sadie could be only four months but she was not stupid. She was a really smart little girl, so it did not take long for her to realize that something really important, something primordial for her life was missing. The person who had carried her inside for long months, the person that was always with her all the time, the person that make her feel so safe and protected just by the touch and the smell of her skin. And she was not recognizing these things in anyone there. So, she did what babies do when they do not know how to speak yet: she started to cry, a lot!

She was crying a lot then Derek was trying to distract her, she stopped for a little while then she started crying again a lot, and it had passed around another hour.

"Maybe she is hungry…" Sarah said.

"I don't think so… her mother had just breastfeed her when I took her…"

"It is because she does not know us enough…" Desiree said.

"But she knows me… and she is still crying…" Derek said.

"C'mon, baby girl, sweetie… precious thing of Daddy… you are going to make Daddy sad if you continue to cry…"

Derek had his daughter in his arms trying to calm her down. Sadie even stopped crying with him, but then, she started crying again.

Finally, Fran said:

"Take her to her mother…"

"Mom, we still have two hours since I have to bring her back to her mother…"

"Derek, she is too small… it was not right to bring her here… she cannot be away from her mother… not before the six months at least... I know that you miss her a lot and you want to stay with her too… but it is not fair to her… you and her mother will have to talk… and go over the pride of two of you and do what is the best for that girl… and as a mother… I know what that the best for her right now is to be with her mother…" Fran said.

* * *

Sam was now taking a shower while Emily was still there in the living room with her cell phone in hands, totally impatient. She had dial Morgan's number a thousand times now but never completed the call. And she was monitoring the hours, almost every minute now.

Even before she heard the doorbell ring, she heard Sadie's cries and she ran to open the door. She did not even look at Morgan. She looked at her little girl in tears, crying a lot in his arms. She gently took the girl from his arms, cradling the little girl in her chest, whispering:

"Shhh… shhh… Mommy is here… shhh… everything is okay now… shhh…"

Magically, Sadie still with her little eyes wet, she stopped crying almost immediately only by feeling Emily's touch and the smell of her skin. Well, that was her place, the place she felt totally safe and she had recognized it instantly.

Derek and Emily only shared a cold and distant look, more from his side, then, he kissed Sadie on the forehead and went away without even entering the apartment.

* * *

For the next two months, Morgan never took Sadie from Emily's place again. Every time that he could, he went there to visit and spend time with her and etc. and also his family had been there as well a few times for visits. For obvious reasons, Emily was now a not very welcome person for Derek's family, but all for the sake of Sadie, they were politely tolerating her.

* * *

Sadie was six months, now. Emily would be back to work now. She had hired a nanny the month before already to make Sadie get used to the girl. And also, Sam's schedules at the University would allow she spend a lot of time with her little sister as well.

It would be the 26th birthday of Sam. Her adoptive parents were in town for a dinner a few days before Emily actually had to go back to work. They were staying in a Hotel. The dinner would be in a Friday.

* * *

**Friday, the night of the dinner:**

Before Sam's parents arrive at Emily's apartment, she was talking with Sam while they were setting the table and finish cooking. Sadie was also there in the stroller with the nanny all the time.

Emily was finishing seasoning the spaghetti, she was making Rossi's recipe. Sam was setting the table with special plates and glasses, etc.

"Mom… I invited someone…"

"Oh ...I will finally get to meet the guy that you have been talking about for two months..."

"Yeah…George…"

"Oh… that's great Sam… so, I'll finally get to meet this guy…"

"Yeah… I am really… I don't know… I am really enjoying hanging out with him…it has been two months only but seems like I know him for life!"

"That's great, Sam… can't wait to meet him…"

* * *

**At the same time, at Derek's place:**

He was watching sports at home, drinking some beers and only relaxing since the past week had been tough for them at BAU. He heard the doorbell ringing and went to check who it was. He opened the door to see that gorgeous woman in her perfect red dress, highlighting the perfect curves of her body, with her impeccable hair, and a special glitter in her fleshy lips. She had a plate with some food in her hands that he could not see because it was covered, but the smell was good. He smiled at her. She said:

"I made this new recipe but I guess I made a mistake with the ingredients and now I have food for the whole week… and…since my fridge is not so big...I was wondering if you're hungry…"

Of course that they were all lies and Morgan knew it, and she knew that he knew.

"Savannah… you know that I … I just…"

"Derek… I perfectly understand that you're still grieving from your almost wedding… but I'm just being a good neighbor…"

He smiled at her again and opened the door wide for her to enter.

They were neighbors and she had always been in love with him. She was only waiting for the perfect opportunity and nothing better than to offer a friendly shoulder in his time of need.

* * *

** Emily's place:**

Sam's parents were already there from England. Sam went to open the door now for her new boyfriend. He was bringing flowers to her. A huge red rose bouquet. She was totally amazed. Still at the door, she pulled him into a hug and a passionate kiss. Then she said:

"Thank you… I loved it…"

Once they got inside the apartment, Sam started to introduce him to her adoptive parents and to Emily, and said, etc.

George reached to Emily, saying:

"Wow… Sam… now I know where you get your beauty and charms from…"

Well, Emily was now coming back from Mars, where she had been sent when she put her eyes on him: she was totally in shock, the guy was a copy of Morgan: he was muscular, bald, same skin color, exactly the same, even the smile it was impossible not to remember of Morgan. But Sam really seemed totally in love with him. She said:

"Hi… nice to meet you…"

* * *

**Hours later, at Derek's place:**

Savannah had washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. She joined Derek who was watching baseball on TV, drinking beers. She sat on the couch next to him, showing big part of her beautiful tanned legs.

Even though Derek's heart was still totally committed with someone, still totally damaged, but committed as he knew that it would always be, he was still a man, meaning that although his heart was committed, the other parts of his body were not. He had his needs and he had no intention of getting back with Emily.

Even though, deep down, he knew that the love he felt for Emily was eternal and endless, he wanted to find someone less complicated and that could bring some happiness to his life. His ego was much too big for him to ever consider a reconciliation with Emily. Well, the man had been left planted on the altar in his own wedding and that would be an eternal wound that would always be opened for the rest of his life. He would make a point of leaving this wound always opened in order to never forget what Emily had done to him.

While Derek was watching the game, Savannah was staring at him. It did not take long for him to feel the gaze of desire from her on him. He then turned off the TV as if it was time to give her some attention. He said to her:

"Savannah… I think you're gorgeous and stuff… and I don't have the right to fool you at all… unfortunately and I say a big unfortunately because I do not want this at all for my life anymore… but my heart still belongs to someone…."

Savannah cut him off to say:

"I know, Derek… I am completely aware of your situation with her… I know everything that happened… I know she left you in the day of your wedding on the altar… and it must be enough for you to not want to even look at her anymore… and I totally understand… but … I've been in love with you for so long… the day of your wedding I was home only crying because I knew that chances would totally end there… but now… I know you must still love her even that you do not want it… but it is you only say that you do not want to go back to her.… I think we can try… I will take the risks … you deserve to be happy, Derek… let me try… we're adults here… and if it does not work… I know my place… but I really want to try… and if it works… we both gain and I can be a mother for Sadie as well… as I know she will be around here all the time too…"

Derek smiled when Savannah mentioned Sadie. He took a deep breath as if thinking about what she just said. She then touched his face with her hands and placed a finger on his lips, making Derek to look at her. She said:

"Let me try to fix you…"

Savannah was hot, gorgeous, perfect nice body, full of curves. And he was a man, only a man. He could not control his heart and choose who to love, but the other things he could choose. So, not more than half an hour later, they were making love in his bed. Yes, his bed: A place that only the most special woman had stayed in. And as if he wanted to erase all the tastes and feelings and memories from the last woman that had been there, he took Savannah to his bed.

* * *

**At Emily's:**

Sam's birthday dinner had been nice. They ate and Emily had also made a small cake for them to sing Happy Birthday for her. Sam's adoptive parents had already gone and also the nanny that would come back only on Sunday night, since on Monday, Emily would be back to work. Sadie was sleeping in Emily's bedroom and Emily was washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen etc, while Sam and her boyfriend were on the couch sharing hot kisses. Then Sam and her boyfriend showed up in the kitchen and Sam said:

"Mom… thanks for the dinner… I loved it…"

"Oh, Sam… you don't have to thank me… I owe you 25 birthday parties…"

"You owe me nothing, Mom..."

Sam approached Emily and gave her a hug and a kiss and said:

"Well… I'm going now for the second part of my party… a private party I would say… and I'll probably sleep at George's… don't wait for me until tomorrow or Sunday…"

Sam said while they were already leaving. Emily had no time to say anything back to her. Things were happening so fast. She leaned on the sink only watching them leave. She was happy for Sam, but now she was totally alone, she could stay married with the love of her life now. She was not because of Sam's feelings. And now she was seeing that it was for nothing. That, because she had no idea what was going on at that exact moment in Derek's bed. She said to herself:

"Well, Emily… you better start to think about you a little…"

* * *

The routine at BAU for Derek and Emily was as if they had just met and they had a work to do. They avoided to the maximum talking about personal issues at BAU. It had been fifteen days now that Emily had returned to work. Today she was fuming. She was already at her desk, only waiting for the moment that Derek would come out of the elevator on BAU's floor.

She was impatient and fuming. Finally, a few minutes later, Derek came out of the elevator, walking slowly to his desk, carrying his go bag. Emily was only following him with her eyes full of anger. She waited for him to sit down. As it was only her there, he did not even bother to say a 'Good Morning', since he was still giving her the most "you don't exist", "icy" treatment. He only talked to her about things related to work or Sadie.

She took a few minutes before actually having to confront him because she wanted to be calmer. But the thing was from the moment she had put her eyes on him, her anger was only increasing. So, she took the paper in her hands and walked to his desk, holding the paper so hard, almost kneading it. She punched the paper on his desk and spat:

"What the fuck is this?"

He calmly only took a look on the paper and he already knew what that was all about He said:

"Can't you read? Are you in needing to wear glasses or something?"

"Cynical, son of a bitch… I will never allow this…"

He only took a deep breath, then he looked at her and he also had a lot of anger in his eyes now. He said, firmly:

"We'll talk in the court…"

They shared a hatred intense look to each other now as if the entire building could fall down anytime.

The elevator door opened and JJ and Reid and Rossi came out of the elevator. Emily ran to the female bathroom. Looking at her image in the mirror, she was crying, tears of pure anger and despair. Then, she started to wash her face with lots of water almost wetting her clothes. Suddenly, JJ entered the place. Emily was still in completely despair. JJ crossed her arms and said:

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Not that Emily had much of a choice. She needed to otherwise she would explode. She turned to look at JJ and said:

"JJ, he wants to take my baby! This is ridiculous from his part… He knows that Sadie needs to stay with me… I got the document last night...and he wants the full custody or at least the shared custody with her...and I do not want that...…"

"Emily… this is so hard… but I know that Derek would not do anything that would not be good for Sadie…"

"Oh! Do you think she has to be with him?"

"No… it is not this that I meant… it is just that… you know any judge would take out the custody of a mother unless she was really dangerous or negligent person which it is not your case at all… but the shared custody… unfortunately with the numbers of divorced couples and single parents and stuff… this is pretty common…"

Leaned against the sink, looking down, Emily said:

"She is just a baby, JJ… she should not be going through any of this…"

"Yeah… Emily… but unfortunately things happen without our wills and you and Derek together have to decide what is the best for her, and then for both of you… you have to put yourself in his shoes and he has to put himself in your shoes… and you two have to find a way of make it happen in the best way possible for the sake of Sadie who needs both of his parents equally… also, Emily… shared custody can be a good thing… with our schedules etc…"

"This is will not work, JJ… our schedules… mine and his… are exactly the same…"

"It will work… because you two love her so much… I'm sure of this… just like I am sure that there is something else in these tears and all this anger…"

Still looking down, Emily said:

"He should have just talked to me… we did not need the… court or anything…"

Among of everything, what was the most hurting her was that Derek was treating her as if she was a completely stranger for him, and all the icy treatment as well. JJ approached and hugged her friend. She said:

"I feel so sorry for both of you as I know how you two love each other… but there is nothing I can do except offer you this hug.

* * *

Two months later, the judge had opted for the shared custody of Sadie, so, always that he could, Derek took her to spend the night with him, or a few days, or holydays, or weekends and Emily knew that she had to live with this idea, but the thing was that she did not know yet about Derek's new girlfriend and that she was always with them. Sadie was eight months now. Sam was still dating George and super in love with him. She used to stay more at his place than Emily's apartment now.

* * *

It was a Wednesday night and Emily was at home alone with Sadie. The nanny was not there as she would come back the next morning. Since the time that Emily had arrived from BAU, after two days out, Sadie was a little tearful.

The nanny had said to Emily and that she thought that it was because Sadie was teething and some teeth just formed for her. But in that night in particular Sadie did not seemed well. She had strong fever including, Emily was trying to control it, but the girl started to cry a lot as well. So, around mid night she rushed to the Hospital with Sadie.

Once there, they took the girl and about half an hour later, no one had said nothing to Emily what was going on with her little girl. She was getting despaired and feeling alone. She decided to call Derek.

Well, it was one a.m., and he was sleeping with someone in his arms after too much physical activities in bed. He woke by the sound of the cell phone and he saw that it was Emily on the screen. He freaked out instantly as he knew that it should be something with Sadie.

"Derek?" Emily said, as soon as she noticed that he had answered the call.

"…Something wrong with Sadie?"

"We're in the Hospital…"

When he heard 'hospital', he was already standing and getting dressed, while the woman still naked only observed.

"What the fuck? What happened?" He said.

"She had a fever and she was crying and…"

He cut Emily off and said:

"You should have called me sooner… which hospital are you at?"

* * *

Just after Emily hung up the phone, the doctor came to talk to her:

"Miss Prentiss… we have several different issues here…"

"Oh no…" Emily was panicking.

"Calm down… none of them are serious… actually… they are really common things for babies… first we have the teeth… that is very common to have a fever… then, we are doing now some tests on her because she is presenting a typical symptoms of food allergy… which is very common as well.. because after the breastfeed stage… different foods are introduced to her and sometimes she can be allergic to some kind of food…she probably had a strong intestinal colic, but she is already medicated…"

"How long does it take? I want to stay with her…"

"She is sleeping in the nursery room and I would ask you to wait outside in the waiting room. We already collected her blood and we're only waiting for the results…I let you know when they are ready…"

Emily went back to the waiting room. She including considered to call Morgan and let him know that Sadie was okay and that it was nothing serious, but thinking that he for sure was already on his way, she did not call. She was deep down in soul thinking that also she could use the old Derek Morgan's company. She was biting her nails, when she noticed that someone was approaching the pediatric sector and she looked to check if it was Morgan and she saw him from afar approaching her. But he was not alone. He was with someone.

* * *

**So there is another chapter for you my dear loyal readers and for next chapter how will Emily react to this woman in Derek's life now? Will Derek and Emily able to work things out in regards to Sadie's custody? Please stayed tuned for more to see what happens next as other thing will be happening as well. As always I need to hear what you all think with your ideas, suggestions and comments, thanks very much to you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

* * *

Emily was in the Hospital with Sadie that had presented high fever and she had cried a lot, seeming that she was in a kind of pain.

Emily had decided to call Derek because she was kind of worried since no one had come to talk to her yet, but just after Emily hung up the phone, the doctor came to talk to her saying that Sadie had a fever only because of her new teeth and also some food allergy.

She was in the waiting room while waiting Sadie to wake up and the result of the exams that they had done on her. She was sitting on the couch, biting her nails, when she noticed that someone was approaching the pediatric sector. She looked to check if it was Morgan and she saw him from afar approaching her. But he was not alone. It did not take any second for Emily to realize the entire situation: all the mysterious phone calls, all his urge in running back to his house after a case, all his different behavior for the last four months, were now all explained. Emily got up to greet them as soon as they stepped in the waiting room.

"Hey, where is she?" Derek asked as he was super worried

Both him and Savannah were looking at Emily waiting for her to answer. Gesturing with her hands, she said:

"She is sleeping now… the doctor just came to talk to me… thank God she is fine… it is nothing serious… it's only her teeth and a belly ache… he thinks she might be allergic to some kind of foods… and they did tests… we have to wait for the result… and she is in the nursery… sleeping… they asked me to wait here…"

Derek and Savannah were only listening to Emily. Emily then said:

"I should not have called you, Derek… I'm sorry…"

With an angry look, he said to Emily:

"Yes, you should! You should have called me before!"

Emily could feel all the hatred inside his eyes towards her, and, wow, it hurt. She felt tears forming from the moment he yelled at her, but she could not break down, not there, in front of them. She tried her best to hold and she succeeded. Seeing that Derek was nervous and angry, Savannah reached her hand to Emily and said:

"Derek did not introduce us… but I'm Savannah…"

It was too much of pain for only one person to bear! Did she really have to look at the face of that woman? That beautiful, perfect woman who now had the full attention of the man she loves?

With a huge effort, Emily looked at the woman, slowly, until she reached the eyes. And she could not hold back anymore, the damn tears were there. Emily reached out to greet the woman. She including tried to smile, but the smile did not come out. She said:

"Emily ..."

Emily made some gestures pointing to her eyes as if to justify the tears that she had in her eyes and added:

"I… I'm sorry… it is just that… I'm worried about my little girl…"

"Oh, that's totally understandable, Emily… we all are… Sadie is so adorable…"

Emily only gave a look at Savannah and just came to her mind how close Sadie was to that woman. She could not believe. Derek did not only have a new girlfriend as he had arranged a stepmother for when Sadie was at his place. Emily was really devastated now. She could not even react to this. She just sat down again and started to bite her nails again. Derek and Savannah sat down on another couch there in the living room. Emily was avoiding looking at them, but suddenly Savannah started to caress him on the arm and say:

"She'll be okay, Derek… don't worry… she is a strong and healthy little girl… just like her Daddy…"

Hearing this, Emily only looked with her corner of her eyes, she started now to do a mental exercise otherwise she would explode right there. She started to mentally repeat to herself: you're strong, Emily… you're strong… this is happening but you're bigger than that… much bigger… you're here because of your little girl… She was mentally repeating these things to herself and taking deep breathings, as if she was totally alone there.

After about half an hour in this terrible situation, the doctor came to call Emily.

"Miss Prentiss, your daughter can go home now… but first… I need to talk to you about the result of the tests…"

The three people got up. Emily said:

"Okay…"

Derek said:

"I am her father…I think I need to know what is going on…"

"Oh, sure... so you both can follow me, please…"

Derek took Savannah's hands and kissed them, and he went with Emily and doctor to his office.

Once at the office, the doctor had some tests in his hands and he said to Emily and Derek:

"Oh… I'm sorry… one of the tests is missing… I will come back in a minute…"

The doctor left the office leaving Derek and Emily there. At the beginning they were in silence, only tolerating each other's presence. Then, Emily said, without looking at him:

"You had to throw in my face how quickly you had moved on…"

Also, without look at her, he answered:

"I had to get rid of the bad and bitter taste that my last relationship left in my mouth…"

Emily now looked at him and said:

"Derek ...do you think this is appropriate to bring your girlfriend here... I do not want to fight with you as we need to pull together for Sadie's sake… but you did not think how I would feel you bringing her here… are you that insensitive and hate me that much… you would do that?"

Derek also looked at Emily and said:

"Savannah is my girlfriend! She cares about me and Sadie… she is not a woman that I found on the streets… she means a lot to me in that process of recovering myself… and now… yes… speaking of insensibility… from the worst act of insensibility that someone can put another person through…"

That moment, the doctor opened the door and now he had all the results with him. He said to Emily and Derek:

"She is a very healthy little girl! About the teeth, it does not have much that we can do… I am prescribing an ointment, and also the toys to bite which will help a lot...… But the great news is that she is totally allergic to lactose, ie: she cannot take cow's milk, or any derivative, and nothing, absolutely nothing containing milk…"

The doctor prescribed a menu of things that the girl could eat, giving a copy to each of them. When they were leaving the office of the doctor, a nurse came inside with Sadie in her arms. The little girl was woken but she was kind of drowsy, since it was around 3.a.m. She immediately reached her little arms to Emily. Emily said:

"Oh, my little girl… you scared Mommy… but everything is going to be alright now, okay? We're going home…"

"Hey… where is the cutest smile of the entire world…" Derek asked to the girl that was in Emily's arms.

"Thank you, doctor…" Emily said to the doctor and they left the office.

They were walking on the corridor now and Emily said:

"Can you wait for me in the waiting room with her while I sign the papers so we can go?"

"Sure…"

Derek took the girl from Emily's arms and walked to the waiting room to meet Savannah. Emily did the last hospital procedures and she was arriving at the living room and she could not believe it could get any worst for her. As if it was not enough that she had to see Savannah with Derek, now she had to see her little baby reaching her little arms to go with Savannah. Emily joined them and Savannah had already Sadie in her arms. She was saying:

"Oh… aunt Van missed you so much… where is my smile…"

Emily approached them and reached her arms to Sadie, saying:

"C'mon, baby… let's go home… you have to rest, so does Mom…"

Of course that Sadie went to her mother. As much as she liked Savannah and loved Derek, her mother was always the number one for her. The three left the hospital together and Emily holding Sadie all the time, along with her purse, the baby bag, and the little duvet. In the parking lot, Derek said:

"Where is your car?"

"I came by taxi as I wanted to be holding her all the time… she was crying a lot when I brought her here…"

"Okay… I give you a ride…"

"No…" Emily almost yelled. Then she added:

"…You live on the opposite side of the town as me… I'll catch another cab…"

"Emily… there is no way I am going to allow my baby girl and you in this time of night to take a cab… please… do not let your stubborn pride get in the way to do what is best for our daughter…"

"No, Derek… I think I already messed up with big part of your night with your girlfriend… so you can go home that I'll catch a cab…"

Emily said that and walked away, taking Sadie, the teddy bear, the duvet, the baby bag and her purse.

Watching helplessly Emily getting away with the little baby in her arms, and a lot more of things on her shoulders, it broke his heart that he wanted to scream and run after her. He wanted to get rid of Savannah there in the first corner, and rescue Emily and their little baby, there, all alone, in the middle of the night, looking for a taxi. He was supposed to protect and care for those people, and he felt that he was failing. Who was he trying to fool when he decided to bring Savannah to the hospital…When he decided to bring her to his life, and Sadie's? He was only fooling himself.

Seeing his desperation, Savannah approached him and said:

"They'll be fine, Derek… It is natural that she did not want to go with us…"

About half an hour, Derek was already at his place, he decided to call Emily only to check if she and Sadie were alright and also at home. He called her cell phone, but she could not answer. He called her place, and she did not answer. He tried again her cell phone and now she answered, saying:

"Derek… I cannot talk right now… I have Sadie in my arms, the baby bag, my purse, and the duvet, and I am at the supermarket… I have no idea if you heard what the doctor said … about she cannot drink milk with lactose so I am buying a milk that she can drink… she is just a baby and she will cry for her baby bottle in a few hours in the morning…I could use your help if you did not seem so busy with your girlfriend… so if you excuse me the cashier is waiting for me to pay the bill… and I still have to pack the groceries… e look for another cab..."

Emily hung up the phone before Derek could say anything. Derek was feeling now like he was the worst human being on the Earth.

It was around four a.m. when Emily finally gently put Sadie on her bed. She only lay down beside her baby girl on the big bed, and stayed there watching her baby sleeping, while all the tears that she had been repressing during the past few hours were now freely falling.

Derek and Savannah were also in bed, but when she tried to hug him or something, he only said:

"I… I really need to sleep… I have to be wake in a few hours to work…"

"Derek… you know what? I think we need to talk…"

"Yeah… Savannah… we need to talk… but not now… not today…"

He closed his eyes, but, just like Emily he did not sleep not even for a second. His thoughts were all on Emily and Sadie.

* * *

Emily had not slept during all that night. The babysitter always arrived at seven o'clock in the morning. Emily was finishing pass all the instructions to the babysitter about what Sadie could eat or not.

"…Susie, please, no milk, no yogurt, nothing like that, she has a special milk without lactose specific for those who are allergic… that is this one here... I already gave her a baby bottle early now… but she's still sleeping because we spent a big part of the night in the hospital... Well, that's it, I'm going now, but anything, please call me at any time…"

* * *

The team was now working on a difficult case in some city in Texas. They were there for three days now. They had just delivered the second profile because the first one had some fails. They were all in the police station now. Emily entered a kind of private room there at the police station to call home, like she always did.

"Susie… hey… it's me… and Sadie?"

"She has no fever or anything… she is okay… it is just…"

"Tell me, Susie… don't hide anything from me...is she crying? Why is she crying? I can hear…"

"It is that… I am trying to distract her and stuff… with dvd's and cartoons and other things… but nothing seems to be working… she stops for a while then she kind of cry again… calling for Mommy…"

Emily bit her lip and looked up, saying more to herself:

"Oh, God…"

"Susie…. Please… you've been doing a wonderful job… just stay with her okay… please… I cannot drop this case… but I'll see what I can do… anything you call me…"

Emily just wanted to go to her little girl now. She felt horrible, a terrible mother. She turned and she saw that JJ was there and probably had listened to the conversation. She said to Emily:

"Is everything okay?"

"It's Sadie, JJ, she misses me… which is pretty normal… she is just a baby… ...she is still not used to Susie yet at all… and it has been three days since I have been home...I do not know what to do... I'm starting to consider to quit BAU… but on the other hand… I need the money…"

"Derek has his obligations… he has to help you…"

"I don't want anything from Derek…"

"Emily… you don't have to quit… I made it work… with Henry…"

"Yeah, JJ… because Will quit… and he is always there… he opted for a eight/five job… and also… you have your mother always present…I don't have any of this…. I don't have anyone…"

"Where is Sam?" JJ asked.

"She has a new boyfriend now… she is always with him…"

"You should call her… ask her help…"

"Yeah… I hate to do that… but I will… I'm gonna call her…"

"Okay… do this… I'll give you some privacy…"

"Okay… thank you…"

JJ came out of the room, and Morgan was just looking at her. As soon as she passed by him, he asked:

"What's going on?"

Without even looking at him, JJ said:

"You should check for yourself…"

Derek entered the room surreptitiously. Emily was on the phone with Sam, she had her backs to the door.

"Sam… please… it is just tonight… she is calling for me… and I have no idea when I'm going back home now… at least you are a familiar face to her…"

"Okay, Mom… sure….. I can do that… I'll sleep at home tonight… don't worry… I'll be with Sadie…"

"Thank you so much Sam… and anything you call me okay…"

"Okay…"

Emily hung up the phone and turned to see Derek. She had no idea that he was there. He asked:

"What is going on?"

"Whatever it is...I'm dealing with it all alone as always…"

"Since it involves Sadie… you have to tell me…"

Still reluctant, Emily said:

"She has been calling me… she stays with Susie, the nanny, for one day, or two, then, she starts to be tearful and sad and calls for me…I already thought about quitting my job… but I need the money…"

"I'll give you all the money, Emily… but we need to do what is the best for Sadie… we have to work together on this as Sadie is equally my responsibility to take care of and I love her as much as you do…"

Emily gave a bitter smile. She approached Derek and said:

"I do not want your money as I rather ask my rich mother for money.., but I will not do that either… I can take care of my daughter… and you! You can take care of your plastic new doll that you call girlfriend…"

"Do not talk about Savannah like that because she loves Sadie just as much as us… and she wants to help me take care of Sadie too as she loves spending time with her…"

Emily was about to leave the room when Derek said that last sentence. But she calmly and slowly came back to face him, looking at him straight in the eyes. She said:

"Derek… Do me a favor: go fuck yourself and your girlfriend…"

She was about to leave again, but she looked at him again to add:

"Not that I need to ask, huh…"

* * *

Back to Quantico, Emily had asked Hotch a few days so she could think what she would do with her life.

It was a Saturday morning and Derek was coming to pick Sadie up to spend the weekend with him.

It was everything ready, Sadie and the baby bag with her things. Emily went to open the door as soon as she heard the doorbell ringing. She took a surprise. It was not Derek, but John. She opened her mouth big. She said:

"John…wow… I was not expecting you…"

With both hands in the pocket of his jacket, he smiled and said:

"Oh… I'm sorry I did not call… I wanted to make a surprise for Sam…"

"Oh… that… that's okay… she is still sleeping…"

Emily opened the door wide for him to enter, saying:

"Come inside…"

She closed the door and joined John that was already in the living room. He said to Emily:

"Oh, Emily… Sam had talked a lot about Sadie… but she is so adorable… she is so cutie… can I hold her?"

Still under the shock by the surprise visit, she said:

"Oh… Erm… sure…"

Strangely, Sadie liked John and smiled at him a lot. He said:

"Hey, little one… nice to meet you… welcome to our strange family… you are showing me all your little teeth… you're so adorable…"

The girl was smiling a lot at him. Still holding the little girl, he looked at Emily and said:

"It could be me and you and Sam…" He felt sorry.

Emily that was smiling so far, felt very sorry now as well. So much had been stolen from them that they could not even think or remember this, because it ached so bad still.

The doorbell was ringing again and Emily saw that was the perfect moment for Derek to arrive. She said to John:

"Can you hold her still for a moment? I need to open the door…"

And Emily had all the second, and third, fourth intentions on it.

It was Derek now on the door and Emily politely invited him to enter:

"She is in the living room… but her things are ready…"

The man, Derek, now gave a few steps only to see John with Sadie happily playing in his arms. He could not believe his eyes. He looked at Emily and he could kill her by the look now. Derek was not expecting seeing this sight in front of him: a man that was holding his baby girl and this was not just any ordinary man: it was a man that had shared a deep intimacy with the woman that he was still very much in love with and they had a daughter together so the history was huge between them. Derek was wondering now what was John doing holding his baby girl: was he getting ready for the role of being a step father for his Sadie? Derek was sweating now with frustrations, shock, anger, jealousy all rolled into one big emotion that he was clenching his fists and jaw that he is afraid he might just explode now. Then, he said to Emily:

"I need to go…"

Derek walked and without even greeting John, he reached to his little girl, saying:

"Come on, my little Princess… are you ready for daddy to give you the royal princess treatment you always deserve at Daddy's castle for his princess... I got some new toys… plush cute dolls for you to play with that I think you would love for sure... I promise it will be such a fun time for Daddy and Daddy's girl…"

And of course that Sadie went to her father. Emily said good bye to her baby girl and followed them to the door. Derek was holding Sadie and the baby bag on his shoulders. Before he really left, he could not let it pass and said to Emily:

"You're such a hypocrite, Emily… you talk about that you do not like Savannah touching Sadie… but yet you have Cooley touching my daughter… don't you two already have your own daughter?"

Emily gave a bitter smile and she lamented that Sadie was there, but she found a way to send her message. She said:

"Derek… Please… Do me a favor… go f-u-c-k yourself…"

Derek gave an angry look at het. She had spelled the word 'fuck' because of Sadie's presence, saying letter by letter. And she closed the door.

* * *

**There you have it folks: another chapter for you. So, what do you think of Derek and Savannah relationship? Will it last considering he has so much unresolved love for Emily, even though Emily and Derek are currently on a point of no returning back to each other so it seems. **

**I have no intentions of hooking up Emily with John for those of you might be worried I might do this. Emily have enough issues to deal with already like what is she going to do about her job in terms of taking care of Sadie, etc. and also next chapter she will be preparing a big one year old birthday party for Sadie. Please, let me know what you think about all these as I continue to need your great comments, suggestions and ideas always. Thanks very much to you all, much love to all of you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

Emily did have a big surprise with John showing up at her place on a Saturday morning, almost bumping into Derek when he was coming to pick up Sadie for the weekend. After a moment of tension between Derek and Emily, he finally left, taking Sadie with him. Emily went back to the living room. She sat on the arm of the couch and said:

"Wow, John… it has been so long… have you told Sam that you're coming?"

"No, I haven't… I wanted to surprise her…I've been talking to her by phone and I had promised a visit, but I got so busy lately at the floriculture… people decided to get married all at the same time… I had I think around one hundred weddings to arrange this past three months…"

"Oh… that's great, John…"

"Yeah… thank you…"

*Moments of silence*

"Speaking of wedding…. Sam told me what happened… "

Emily was smiling at him but hearing this she closed the smile and broke the eyes contact, looking at the floor. John added:

"I'm… so sorry, Emily…"

Emily bit her lip, and thought for a while and looked at him and said:

"John… I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about this…"

"Okay… I'm sorry…never mind…"

"Do you want coffee? I just made some..."

"Oh, yeah… sure…"

Emily and John were talking in the kitchen more about his life than hers. He seemed to be in need to vent: To vent with her and about her. He said:

"Emily… you know that I've never been able to move on…"

Emily was not expecting this at all. She said:

"John… please…don't…"

"Let me say it, Emily… let me try to get this out of my chest, please… I do not expect anything from you…I know that our love was stolen from us leaving behind only pain and anguish… but I need to say…"

Emily leaned against the sink as they were in the kitchen still and she crossed her arms, only waiting for him to speak. He approached her and for a while he only kept looking at her in the eyes, then, he said:

"I lived all my life looking at the past and wondering how could I have made such terrible judgment thinking that you were in love with me and that we would make all our plans to become real…"

"John… please… this talk will not lead to anything…"

"Not for you…but for me it will… because you moved on… but not me!"

"I had to, John… it was not easy for me too… but we have to move on… since I knew about our daughter being alive and that she was stolen from us by my own mother… it has been a daily exercise for me to not get crazy… even because I have a small baby totally dependent on me now…"

"Yeah, Emily… well… I'm not here talking about Sam now… but about the love that I still feel for you… that stops me from even thinking about having another woman…"

"John… that is because you are still stuck in the past… I am not that little girl anymore… and trust me: you would not be in love with the person I've become…"

At that moment, Sam appeared in the kitchen. She had listened enough to realize what was going on there. She hugged her father, saying:

"I'm sad you missed my birthday dinner but since you're here for the whole weekend… I can forgive you…"

"Well, John… I will take that Sam is woke now and I will leave you with her excellent company and I need to go to the supermarket and at hairdressing, manicure, pedicure, etc…"

Emily practically kept herself busy all day to avoid thinking about Derek and Sadie, and how much she wanted to be with them right now.

At night, she was alone at home and she called Derek to check on Sadie:

"Hey, Derek… it's me…"

"Yeah, I know… I could see in the ID…" He was being totally sarcastic.

"I just wanted to check if Said is okay...before I go to sleep..."

"She is totally okay, Emily… we had a wonderful day together… she had so much fun that she is already sleeping…"

"Okay… anything… you… call me…"

"Yeah, okay, but it will not be necessary… have a good night…"

Derek hung up on her face. Emily looked at the cell phone. She could not believe that he had hung up on her face. She threw the cell phone on the couch and said to herself:

"Gross…"

The next morning, Emily woke up early and went out for a walk. At 9 a.m. she was back home preparing a coffee for herself. While the coffee machine was getting the coffee ready, she called Derek again to check on Sadie and to know what time he would bring her back, as she was missing a lot her baby girl.

She dialed and she got a bitter surprise. Savannah answered his cell phone:

"Hello?"

Emily wanted to hang up the phone but she knew that Savannah knew that was her. There was no way out now. She had to face it. She said:

"Hey… it's… Erm… Emily…"

"Hey, Emily… Derek is downstairs preparing a baby bottle to Sadie… can I help you?"

"Erm… I… I just wanted to know about Sadie…"

"Sadie is okay… she is right here in front of me surrounded by stuffed animals… we went to an amusement park yesterday and Derek gained a lot of these for her… she is here in bed having fun…"

Emily had to use the maximum of her skills right now to triple her capacity of compartmentalization.

"Oh… okay… that's great… and I need to know what time is he bringing her back…"

"Okay… I ask him to give you a call…"

"Okay… thank you…"

She hung up the phone and she wanted to go there at Derek's and punch him on the face and get her little girl from there, but she knew that she could not do this. So she did what was in her reach to try to relief a little what she was feeling: she cried in anger and despair.

After a little while, she was still pissed and nervous and she still wanted to kill Derek, but she was not crying anymore. She was in the kitchen drinking her coffee, when Sam joined her:

"Morning… I'll only drink a coffee and I'll meet my father at the Hotel… we're going to spend the day together and I'll take him to meet George at the soccer game that he has today… so I'll basically spend all day out…"

"Hey, Sam… can I ask you something…"

"Oh… sure…"

"About all the love that you said you feel for Derek… where is it?"

"Oh… Mom… I will always love Derek… he will always be that person that I could never get… my forbidden love… my dream… but I had to move on… he said with all letters that he does not want me… that he does not love me and that he never will...so I had to move on..."

Sam shrugged and before she could leave the kitchen, she still said to Emily:

"…And since Derek also moved on… you should do the same, Emily…my father is totally available and according to what I over hear yesterday, he is still in love with you…"

Emily said nothing as it became very clear there to her that Samantha did not know even one percent of the size of the love that Emily felt for Derek.

Emily spent the whole Sunday alone at home. Derek never called her back, so she assumed that Savannah had not given the message to him.

It was around 9 p.m. at night when Derek showed up at Emily's door with Sadie sleeping in his arms. She opened the door for him but as usual he did not come inside. Emily gently took Sadie from his arms, kissing her on the forehead very softly to not wake up the little girl. Derek kissed his baby girl on the forehead too and when he was about to turn around to leave, Emily said to him:

"Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you…"

He snorted, and said:

"If it is only a minute, yes, because my girlfriend is waiting for me in the car…"

"I'll just put her in the crib…"

Emily went upstairs to put Sadie in the crib, in her bedroom, and Derek entered the living room and closed the door. He was waiting for Emily and it was impossible for him to not look at the frame that Emily had there on the counter, it had a pic of him and Emily and Sadie in her first month of life, from the time that they were together. He looked at that photo and he thought: it was still exactly what he wanted. It was not supposed to be this way. Emily showed up in the place to talk to him taking him out of his thoughts. He crossed his arms and looked at her waiting for her to speak. She said:

"Derek… I know Sadie is at a very young age where she does not understand yet a lot of things… but I do not feel that it is appropriate that you and your girlfriend are doing things in front of our daughter when this is just for meant for the two of you only.…I do not feel that is appropriate that you two share a bed with Sadie… It is unacceptable… your girlfriend is probably parading naked in front of my daughter and I will not allow this…"

"What? I cannot believe this! You're crazy!"

"No, I'm not crazy! She answered your cell phone and she said me she was in bed with Sadie while you were not there…"

"And there is nothing wrong with this… you dirty mind! And listen to me: I would never do anything that could hurt or damage or anything to my daughter! I only protect her and love her! See how in peace she was when she came here? You're jealous… and I don't care about you…Keep your jealousy to yourself but stop fantasizing bad things about me and Savannah... because there is nothing wrong with her taking care of my daughter while I am busy with something..."

"I'm not jealous! I'm only worried about my baby!"

"OUR baby is being very well cared by me and my girlfriend! You have nothing to worry about there... it is such an insult… I cannot believe that I am even talking to you about it… I am trying to do my best as a father since I do not have opportunities like that… to spend the whole weekend with her! And you are bothering me with your bullshit! You did not seem worried about her when you left me in the altar, stopping Sadie from having a happy life with both parents together! Where is Sam now? Where is the main reason of all that you can worry about? Go call that nuisance from hell and worried about her that I can take care of my baby!"

Emily was so pissed now that she made a movement to slap him on the face, but Derek stopped her, holding her arm strongly in the air while they shared a hatred look to each other. Their faces were so close now that they could feel each other's breath and before they could remember how they used to like to be close, Derek dropped her arm and instantly walked to the door, saying nothing.

**The next morning at the BAU**

Emily was in Hotch's office talking to him:

"Emily, wow, I don't even know what to say… it will be a terrible loss for the BAU, in the field… Are you sure about this?"

"Yes… I've been thinking a lot about it… and I just do not have any other options… Sadie is my priority right now… above everything…"

"Sure, Emily… what else do you need?"

"I need you to help me with maybe another occupation… here at the BAU, or in the FBI… but it has to be a desk job… where I can work only during the day and on week days… I do not care if the salary is less… I just cannot continue like this: spending, three, four, five days in a row out of the house and Sadie calling for me..."

"You're right… the kids must be our priority… I think I can arrange something for you here at the BAU… and I will make sure that your salary will be the same…"

"Thank you so much, Hotch…I'm relieved…"

Hotch gave his charming smile at her and added:

"…And I'll make sure that your desk is very far away from Morgan's…"

Emily also bitterly smiled as she knew that everybody was noticing the strong tension between them for the past months, even though their works were still very professional.

Emily was out of the field now, working only on week days, and 8 to 5. But she was still working there at the BAU.

The tension between her and Derek were the same still. They were talking now only about things related to Sadie.

Another four months had passed and Emily had prepared a birthday party to Sadie.

**The day of the Sadie's birthday party:**

The party would be at Chuck E. Cheese's.

Emily, Sam, George, JJ, Will, Henry and of course Sadie were already there. Sam was playing with her little sister in some playground inside the place, and JJ and Emily were only talking, when Morgan arrived with his two sisters, his mother and of course: Savannah. Emily took a deep breath and whispered to JJ:

"Of course that he would bring her…"

JJ only looked at Emily as there was nothing that she could say or do to help. Emily added:

"Look at her dress… could someone tell her that it is a baby's party and not a private club for adults…"

JJ looked at Emily and said nothing. Emily still added:

"JJ… you would think she is ready to entertain for a strip club ready for pole dancing…"

JJ could see how very jealous Emily was now. She said:

"Emily… you need to tell him how you need him back and still love him because I can see that he is equally in pain without you... Derek might seem happy with her but he is not as he can have all the millions of attractive ladies but Derek is lonely and lost without you Emily…"

"You think?" Emily's insecure part asked.

JJ raised her eyebrows and said:

"I'm sure…"

The two women only observed how Derek approached his daughter and how Sadie was happy to see her father and how quickly she jumped in his arms, smiling big to him, and how she was happy in seeing her aunties and grandma and also Savannah.

Emily only observed all that by far, totally powerless, as for a moment she was wondering if she just went away if someone would notice and how much time they would take to notice. Derek and his family did not even bother to come to say 'hi' to her.

After about half an hour, Derek and his family and girlfriend were sitting at a table and Sadie was still there with them playing with the toys that they had bought to her.

All the team was also there now: Reid, Hotch and Jack and Beth, and Rossi, and Penelope, who had brought a lot of toys and clothes for Sadie. They were waiting for the opportunity to give them to Sadie but Derek seemed that had monopolized the girl only for him and his family.

Emily was now with Reid and Penelope and JJ and the rest of the team was also there. She said:

"Well, I think I need to take Sadie so you guys can play with her, otherwise she will not even recognize me anymore and starts to call Savannah as 'Mommy'…"

"Statistics show that when the child is around Sadie's age the child tend to be okay with their step parent better than say a more mature age…" Reid said.

JJ and Emily only looked at him sending a angry look and rolled their eyes. Totally clueless, Reid asked:

"What?"

"Nothing…" Emily said.

Then she took a few steps to approach the table where Derek was with his family to take Sadie. She said to them:

"Hello to everyone… I'd like to thank you for the presence of each one of you here…"

"We are not here because of you…" Sarah said.

Emily stopped talking.

"Sarah! Fran said as if she was saying to her not to be so rude.

"It's true, Mom, we are here because of Sadie, only…" Sarah said.

"Okay… I got it… but if you excuse me… there are others guests in this party that would like to spend a little time with my daughter as well…" Emily said.

"Sadie, sweetie… come with Mommy… see aunt Pen there… she'd like to give you a big hug…c'mon…"

Emily reached her arms to the little girl but it was a difficult battle now, because Sadie was on her father's lap, playing with a beautiful doll that Savannah had given to her. So, she didn't go to her mother, but Emily insisted:

"Sadie… c'mon, sweetie…"

"Nah… nah…" The little girl stammered.

"It looks like she does not want to go…" Desiree said with smile of satisfaction on her face.

Seeing the battle from afar and wanting to help Emily to get out of the situation that had formed, Penelope approached them and she was always so colored and funny and she had a lot of bags and gifts for the little girl, so it was much more easier to make Sadie to go with her, and plus: Derek had facilitated things for her and he had practically put the little girl on Penelope's arms. Stealthily, Emily just walked away from there.

For the rest of the party, Emily was trying to distract herself talking to JJ and Penelope and always watching Sadie from afar, trying to ignore the fact that Derek and his family was spending the whole time with the girl, but since Sadie seemed to be enjoying and having lots of fun with them at the playground etc, Emily was pretending that everything was just okay. After all, they were Sadie's family as well, except for Savannah that was being really difficult and hard for Emily to swallow, having to watch so close how she had become close to Sadie. That was just pure jealousy seeing how Sadie and Derek adored Savannah and that she would be replaced by her in both her daughter and the love of her life.

Almost at the end of the party, Emily was in the public bathroom in the place, when she heard voices since there was a big mirror out there in the bathroom and people were talking there in the bathroom as they had no idea that Emily was there inside one of the toilets. She heard:

"It would be so nice if you were Sadie's mother… and Derek would be married to you…"

"Yeah… Sadie is adorable… I really love her like my own daughter… after all I know her since she was only four months…"

"Yes, we can see how attached she is to you… and here between us: you look so much more like her mother than her real mother!"

It was Sarah and Savannah talking in the bathroom, and they were laughing by this last sentence, when suddenly, Emily opened the toilet to let them know that she had heard. Not that they would care. Emily only looked at them and said nothing because they did not deserved even a word. But Emily was deeply hurt now. She only approached the sink to wash her hands and left the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom and saw that her mother was there. She had invited Ambassador but she never thought that she would come to a place so popular like that. She then approached the Ambassador and said:

"Mother…"

"Hi, Emily… I'm just passing and I wanted to give my granddaughter a kiss and a Happy Birthday…"

"Oh… sure… it is difficult today to get to Sadie as she has been so disputed by everyone…"

Emily said that and she was looking for Sadie in the big salon, then she said:

"Oh… but since she is with Sam now… I think we can get to her…"

And for a moment, there were only the four women there: same family, and three different generations: Ambassador, Emily, Sam that had Sadie in her arms. Ambassador had reached her arms to Sadie but she was still a strange person to the little girl, so Sadie didn't go with her.

"Oh, that's okay, you little girl, let me tell you a secret: grandma is now having big backaches lately so I will not insist with you…"

She was kind of lying because she always had to be on top of the situation and she had just been rejected. She then said to Emily:

"I was only passing and I need to go now, Em, I want to say that I did not bring a gift… instead, I opened two savings accounts, one for Sadie and another for Sam…"

"Oh, mother… you didn't have to…"

"Yes, Emily… well… my gift for them is that they can have a comfortable future and in case of Sadie that she can study and be prepared…"

"Mother… me and Derek can take care of this…"

"Yeah, I know…Emily… but they are my family as well… my only granddaughters… and I want to do this, please…"

Trying to break the ice, Sam said:

"I'd love that, grandma… especially because me and George are thinking about getting married…"

Sam said that in the most natural way possible, but it felt like a bomb for Emily: she definitely had ruined her life for nothing. But Sam seemed so happy that she would do it all again. Sadie was now only on Sam's arms leaning her head on her older sister shoulder. They talked a little more and Derek approached them to say:

"We are going home now… and I'd like to take Sadie with me since tomorrow is Sunday and my family will spend the day with me and they never had the opportunity to spend time with Sadie...I think this is a great opportunity…"

Those were the first words that he had said to Emily during the four hours that they had spent there at the party.

"Derek… she is tired… I think she only wants to rest now… you can come and get her tomorrow morning… you and your family stayed with her practically the entire party…"

He looked at Emily and said:

"I am not asking you… I am saying that I'll take her with me…"

Derek then reached his arms to Sadie, saying:

"C'mon, sweetie… let's go home with Daddy…"

The girl instantly reached her little arms to her father.

'Of course…' Emily thought.

After watching Derek taking Sadie with him, Emily felt totally powerless again, seeing them leaving with Fran, Desiree, Sarah and Savannah like they were a big happy family without her, she wanted to cry.

The rest of the guests were also leaving the place. Penelope was there with Emily, when Sam approached Emily, hand in hands with George. She kissed Emily on the face and said:

"Bye, Mom, don't wait for me tonight…"

"Bye, Sam… Take care…"

Not that Sam had listened, because she was already almost outside.

"Well… Pen… I have to pay for the party now… if you want to go…"

"My raven hair beauty… I was wondering if you can do me a favor... Right now I am feeling restless and alone... I could use some company and your charming personality is what I need tonight... How about that, Em? We can do anything… would you like to watch movies make it a real girls' night? JJ is busy with her family so it will be just the two of us which is just as perfect, please do not break my heart by saying no…"

Realizing that Penelope only wanted to help her, Emily said:

"Oh, no, Pen, really… I need to be alone… I want to be alone now…"

"…For you to kill yourself? Nah! Not an option!

"You know I would never do this, Pen… I know you only want to help but I need a time with myself… please… anything I need I call you, I promise…"

"Okay… or… I can realize when you need help by the time the 'water' comes to my place as I know that as I can see that your apartment will become a swimming pool tonight…"

"I need this, please…"

"Okay…"

Penelope had not liked, not even a little, to leave Emily all alone but Emily was too damn stubborn. No one was able to make her change her mind, not even Penelope.

Emily was paying the bill now and the guy offered to her:

"Miss Prentiss...would you like pay for all the photos that were taken? We took a lot of photos during the party, with all the guests and during the "Happy Birthday"…"

"Oh… sure…"

She didn't wanted to remember that day, but it had been the first birthday of her baby girl and she wanted her daughter to have this recordation.

Emily arrived home alone and she was just waiting to break down into thousand pieces. She was in a total mixture of hatred, anger, jealously and pain. She had an idea that it would not be an easy day for her. But she only wanted to make the things right for her baby girl, and she had done everything right. But she could not avoid having to see what she saw, to hear what she heard and, especially, to feel what she felt.

All the things she had heard from Savannah and Derek's sister in the bathroom. All the caresses and looks that Derek had shared with Savannah, during all the party, and that she had to see them all, even when Sadie had refused to go with her. It had not been too painful if it was under another situation. Everything had hurt her a lot, even when Sam just dropped the news that she was thinking about getting married soon, ratifying and reinforcing that Emily had ruined her life for nothing.

But deep, deep down, Emily was too damn stubborn even with herself, and even when she was all alone at home, crying rivers and almost breaking the apartment when she just threw with all her force the frame of glass that had a photo of her with Derek and Sadie, breaking it into countless pieces, to admit to herself that what was the most hurting her was seeing Derek, her Derek with someone else and imagine him kissing her and other stuff, this was driving her totally crazy. She had no right, but she was totally jealous and she could not bare it anymore. She took the photo from the floor and tear it with anger, saying:

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…"

The next day, Sunday, Emily decided to spend the day out. She would go to movies and theaters and spend the whole day busy so she would not have to think. But before going out, in the morning, she decided to call Derek to deal the hour that he would bring Sadie back as she wanted to be at home. It was around nine in the morning when she called his cell phone. But she felt her face burning in hatred when once again Savannah answered his cell phone:

"Good morning, Emily…"

Emily had to stop for a while to be able to answer. She said:

"Good morning… I need to talk to Derek…"

"He is in the shower… can I help you?"

"I need to talk to him… please, ask him to call me back… how's Sadie?"

"We didn't get out of the bedroom yet… she must be having fun with her aunties and grandma…"

Emily got the message correctly as if: 'we're fucking the whole night and morning…' she was so pissed now that she could explode. She only said:

"Okay… so… thank you…"

Of course that Savannah was having fun throwing at Emily's face how much she had been fucking Derek and that she was practically living there now. She smile at the cell screen and said:

"Bye, bye, dear…"

Of course that Emily had already hung up the phone, but when Savannah turned to place the phone again on Derek's side of the bed, for her sad surprise, Derek was there with a towel around his body, looking at her. He only asked:

"Who was it?"

**How will Derek react to knowing Savannah talked to Emily on his cell phone? What will Savannah say to him? Please stayed tune on this channel to find out and please continue to give me your wonderful ideas suggestions and comments like you have been doing beautifully. Mega thanks to you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing**

Savannah had once again answered Derek's cell phone, but this time he could notice a bit of poison when she was finishing talking to Emily. Although, he already had his suspicions about who was on the other side of the line, he asked, and he was not happy or smiling:

"Who was it?"

A little embarrassed now, she said:

"It was Emily…"

"Savannah… I let it pass the other time… but I do not want you to answer my phone… These are private matters to me that pertain only to me… Emily is part of MY life, not yours… Sadie is my daughter with Emily and for several times I saw you saying that she is like a daughter for you and etc… but she is not… and I don't want you intruding in some departments of my life that belongs only to me… I'll say it again: I do not want you to answer my cell phone anymore ever again…"

Savannah was very pissed now. She quickly got up from the bed and started to get dressed very fast and she said pointing her finger to Derek:

"So, are you really saying that you can fuck me in the ass and I cannot touch your cell phone? You better start to think about our relationship because in my concept of love and romance there are no barriers or anything… and I don't want to be in a relationship that there is a limit that I cannot cross… especially when these barriers belong to another woman… the way you are talking to me right now Derek, I am just a prostitute for you... only just fucking and that is it nothing more… but I'm not… you didn't find me on the streets…"

Savannah said that and vanished from the bedroom. She stomped down the stairs, very quickly and she passed by the living room almost stepping on Sadie and her aunties and Fran that were playing there. She went out of the house slamming the door causing a big shock on Sadie, because of the noise, making the little girl starting to cry instantly. Fran took the baby in her arms and said:

"Shh… it was nothing… it was nothing…"

Fran was caressing the baby on the backs while holding her, but Sadie was crying a lot. And also she started to call Emily:

"Mommy… mommy…"

Fran and Derek's sisters were trying to calm down the baby but nothing was working. Derek then showed up there in few minutes. He said good morning to his family and said to Sadie:

"Hey, hey Princess… that is not the good way to say good morning to Daddy… huh… why are you crying like this?"

"What on Earth is going on, Derek? Savannah almost stepped on us and your daughter … She stormed out here so angry she could have hurt Sadie badly by stepping on her… and she slammed the door so strong that almost trembled the house… as this made her cry…" Desiree said.

"Savannah could not see straight obviously she was upset and angry by something or someone and I am guessing all that is you Derek…" Sarah said.

Fran was only observing. Derek took the baby from Fran's arms and he started to play with the girl and tickling her and distract her, and she stopped crying. She adored her father. Fran said:

"Don't shake her too much… I just finished giving her a baby bottle… she can vomit…"

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

On the other side of the city, after the bitter phone call where Savannah had said that she was on Derek's bed while he was in the shower, Emily only needed to spend all the energy she had on other things like going for a big walk. After walking for two hours, she was a little tired so she only sat on a bench on a beautiful park.

It was a sunny day and there were a lot of families there in the park. She could not help but imagine how good it would be if she, Derek and Sadie could be there as a family together, especially now that her baby was starting to give her first steps.

She was missing her little baby, adding to that all the pain from the day before, the birthday party, and plus imagine Derek on the bed with that 'woman', so to speak.

She was there still sitting on the bench, in her gray set of sweatpants, when she felt her cell phone vibrating on her pocket. She took the phone and she saw that it was Derek, she mentally prayed before answering that he would not say anything that could hurt her even more, and also for him not to realize by her voice that she had a lump on her throat now. She answered:

"Hello…"

"Emily… did you call me?"

"Yeah… I… I'm sorry if I interrupted something… I… I…just wanted to know what time are you bringing Sadie over…"

"Well… I have to take my mother and sisters to the airport at four in the afternoon, so I think after that if this is okay for you..."

"Yeah… well… I miss her a lot… but I understand that your family has to stay with her since they almost don't see her and stuff…"

"Okay… so, I let you know when I'm on my way…"

"Okay, Derek… thank you…"

Before they could hang up, Derek said:

"Hey…Emily… I am so sorry that Savannah picked up the phone this morning… I told her not to do this anymore and that she needs to respect my privacy and my phone…"

Emily was not expecting this at all, because lately the only thing she was receiving from him were verbal kicks. She said:

"Derek… it is not a problem… most significant others would do the same in her shoes… It could be a very important call from BAU… You do not owe me apology for this, Derek…"

She said that, but Derek however could still hear the deep hurt in her voice.

"Okay, then… see you later…"

"Okay… bye…"

"Bye, Emily…"

Derek was on the library that he had in his house. He was talking to Emily and looking out as he was close to the window, and even when they hung up the phone, he continued there, so lost in his thoughts that he could not even notice the presence of his mother there now in the same place as him. Fran then closed the door, making a very small noise when she was closing the door. Derek then looked at her and said:

"Mom… I had not realized that you're here…"

"I just came in… and… okay… Derek… it is time for a talk…"

"You and your talks… what do you want to talk about, Mom… your son is already a grown up man and he can take care of his own life and not be bothering his mother anymore…"

"Yeah… but a bit of mother advice is always good and I still have a lot with me…"

*Moments of silence*

"Do you want to talk about what happened this morning?" Fran asked.

Fran asked and she was referring the way Savannah had left the house in the morning. Derek took a deep breath and, realizing that he would not escape from that conversation with his mother, he said:

"She answered my cell phone… and it was Emily…and I didn't like it…"

"Alright… well… you didn't like it… that she answered your cell phone or because it was Emily?"

"I didn't like because I could see the poison and the wickedness in her voice and behavior as if she wanted to humiliate Emily…"

"Oh, well…let's go by parts here, Derek… I am your mother and I only want to help as I can see how miserable you are right now… ...as much as you tried to pretend that you're happy, I can feel that you are not... a mother can always feel what her children are feeling… This lady… Savannah… you're with her practically since the 'almost wedding', right…she seems to be nice woman… she is beautiful… she loves you as we can see that… I can see that you two are in a deep caring relationship with each other... but do you love her Derek… is it love what you feel for her?"

Derek only looked at his mother as he did not even need to answer to this. She said:

"Okay… you didn't have to answer to this… as I already know the answer… but… try to answer me this: do you have any intention of marrying her?"

Derek only looked at his mother again. Fran insisted:

"Can you see you in the near future getting married with her? I say 'near future', because I can assume since that both of you are in the forties in age now… and a woman does not stay in a relationship unless she sees that someday she can get married with the guy…"

"I never promised anything to Savannah, Mom…"

"You don't have to, Derek… because the brain of the women brain works very differently from the men… women pay attention to actions and not to words… see… if you bring her here… with your entire family… if you let her treat your daughter as hers, if you bring her on your baby's party and a lot of other things… it is pretty much implied that you are totally involved with her… and that the next step is the wedding… and that is exactly what she is waiting for…"

"Mother… wow…"

Derek was in shock now. He said:

"Mom… what you are saying makes total sense to me now… what I am doing to Savannah is totally wrong… giving her hopes that someday we will be married… I cannot marry her or anyone else… even though the best thing is to not have these feelings I do have for someone else…"

Fran still have things to say:

"And … on the other part… Derek… I know how hard must be to be left at the day of your wedding… the day that day was supposed to be the most happiest of your entire life…and I'm blaming or judging you, for not forgiving Emily for what she did… even though, I believe that she had strong reasons for having doing that… but the thing is... not all people are blessed with a real love in their lives… and I can see that the love you and Emily feel for each other is still there... and as your mother… I know how painful this is for me to say all this…because I will always remember how devastated you were on that day and I will never forget, but you were only so devastated because you had just lost the love of your life and after saying all this...if you still think and feel that you can forgive her... do that, Derek… not for her… but for you and also… for Sadie…"

"I have no idea what to do, Mom…"

"Yeah… I know… oh… how I know, Derek… I can feel how lost you are… but you have to think about Savannah's feelings… please… don't lead her to the almost alter… be sure what you want…"

Derek gave her mother a big hug, saying to her:

"Thank you, Mom…"

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

After the phone call from Derek, Emily stayed in the park a little more time and then she went for another two hours walk.

It was around two in the afternoon when she realized that she was starving as she was still fasting.

As she would have to walk for one more hour to get home, she decided to eat something as she found a nice coffee shop near where she was now.

She entered the place and all the cupcakes and cakes and all that beautiful candies in there, she ordered a strawberry pie, a piece of chocolate cake, a sandwich of ham and cheese, and meat pie, and a coffee.

She was feeling too depressed lately so she was in need of some spoiling for herself a little bit with all these delicious stuff.

The place was kind of crowded but she found a small table for two that was free, so she sat there at the table as the waitress brought the stuff she had ordered. She was flipping through a magazine while she was drinking the coffee and eating the things very slowly.

She was now reading an article in the magazine called: "How To Forget Your Ex", but the story was totally surreal, then, she smiled to herself, and interrupted the reading to take another bite of the ham and cheese sandwich and to sip a little more of her coffee.

With the cup still in her mouth, she was only looking to no specific place but she saw a very classy man, in his black suit. He had a newspaper under his arm and a cup of coffee in hands, and he was clearly looking around for a place to sit.

The man was looking around only, looking for a place when he also saw Emily and she was still looking at him. Even though she was only in her ponytail, no makeup or jewelry, he could not look away from her.

Also Emily was looking at him, not because the guy was a carbon copy of Bradley Cooper, but because she was worried that his coffee could get cold.

Emily only motioned with one of her hands and it had been a totally spontaneous and natural and thoughtless act. The man smiled a huge smile at her, only approaching her table and placing the cup of coffee on the table, while he was sitting, and he said to Emily:

"Wow… Thank God… I always come to this place… and I never saw this place so crowded…"

"Oh… that was nothing… I was only finishing here…"

In fact, Emily still had the whole meat pie, the strawberry pie and a piece of chocolate cake to eat, so the man said:

"Oh… that's too bad… I was hoping that you would eat everything so I could use your company…"

Emily took a look at the things that she had ordered and said:

"Wow… today… I think I have the eyes bigger than my stomach today… but I still can eat the chocolate cake… and also use your company… maybe you help me to eat all this instead of it going to waste…"

He smiled at her and said:

"That's good…"

Then, he said:

"Robert… nice to meet you…"

She smiled and said back:

"Emily…"

"Thanks for saving me, Emily…"

She only smiled. After a little while, she said:

"Does anyone ever tell you that you look like the famous actor Bradley Cooper?"

He smiled and said:

"Yes, I get that all the time… I have women asking for my autograph and I am just an ordinary business man…"

"That's funny…" Emily said.

"Once… I went to a theater with some friends and a girl stopped me in the line to ask for my autograph and she did not believe that I was not him… she said that I was joking with her and she really didn't believe that I was not him…"

"You should have faked an autograph with your real name and then when she asked why… you could say only: well… since I am not who you think I am, so also my autograph isn't..."

He smiled at Emily and said:

"Yeah… This is a great, idea, Emily… I'll remember that…"

Looking straight at Emily's eyes now, he said:

"…And you are the total opposite…"

She looked at him and said:

"What do you mean?"

"Owner of a beauty so unique and beautiful… that I've never seen, not even similar, in my entire life…"

Emily had a piece of chocolate in her mouth now, and she passed the tongue around her mouth to clean it. She had no reaction to this, but smile. He kept saying:

"Well, I'll confess… I was a player… and my list of women is very extensive… and I can say that there are very few women who are actually naturally beautiful without makeup, with ponytail, and a sweatshirt to go jogging…"

Emily smiled at him, but a half-smile as if she was disappointed because she never thought that was nice to have women be valued and measured by the external package of beauty. It was then when he said:

"…But what is coming from inside you…that I can see in your eyes… that makes you beautiful… even more…"

That perfect man, beautiful, wonderful, charming, hot, saying all those beautiful things to her, with those blue eyes, with that twinkle in his eye, and those perfect teeth, wow, this was a real bath of self-esteem for her, it was all that she needed. After a little more conversation, she said:

"Well… I loved your company… but I really have to go now…"

She was already standing to leave, when he took a card from his pocket and said to her:

"Hey… I think you should give a call to this guy… I think you're the only one who can make him change his ways…"

He smiled charming at her and Emily could feel her cheeks burning as she was blushing. She smiled back at him. She took the card from his hands and said:

"If this man change his ways… maybe he can find the right girl…"

He made a face as if he had been shot, same face when she said to Derek that he was so not invited to her hot tub. Then, Emily added:

"But… maybe when I get a big order again and do not feel like eating everything… yes… then… I can give you a call…"

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

It was around four in the afternoon when she got home. She took a shower and she dressed a comfortable pants and a red top only showing her curves, she was now waiting for Derek to bring Sadie.

About half an hour later, she heard the doorbell ringing and she rushed to open it. As soon as she opened the door, Sadie practically jumped into her mother's arms. Emily took the girl and said:

"Oh, my Princess, my sweetie… Mommy missed you so much…"

Emily was kissing the girl a lot and playing with her. The little girl was trying to say something:

"I shaw 'pane'… vrummmm…" (I saw the airplane)

Of course that Emily had not understood, Emily looked at Derek that was still at the door as if she was asking for some help in understanding what Sadie was trying to say. Even that she had not understood, she said to Sadie:

"You did? How nice, sweetie…"

"She is trying to say that she saw the airplane…" Derek said.

"Aw… wow… you saw the airplane, sweetie! You saw how big they are… that's wonderful… you said good-bye to nana?"

"Yeah…nana gone…" Sadie was trying to say, showing with her little hands that her grandma had gone away.

As they are still at the door, Emily tried. She said to Derek:

"Do you want to come in?"

He only looked at her, and including Sadie was waiting for his next step as she leaned her head on Emily's shoulder.

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

**There you have it another chapter with a tiny bit of suspense, will Derek come in to her place after her invitation to him? Will these be the baby steps they need to head into the right direction for a reconciliation. Is Derek and Savannah completely over now? What do you all think as I need all your ideas, suggestions and comments so as always this will help me to know what to write for the next chapter. Thank you very much to you all and love you all of as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Derek was at Emily's door to bring Sadie back to Emily. The girl was very happy to see her mother. She just jumped on Emily's arms trying to 'talk' to her mother, very cute. As they were still at the door, Emily tried. She said to Derek:

"Do you want to come in?"

Derek only looked at her, and including Sadie was waiting for his next step as she leaned her little head on Emily's shoulder.

Suddenly, the little girl reached out an arm to her father but it was not like she wanted to go with him, but as if she wanted to bring him into the house. Derek then said:

"Okay… I cannot resist my little Princess…"

Derek got inside the house, taking Sadie again from Emily's arms, while she was closing the door. Sadie was so happy that her Daddy would stay that she jumped in his arms. Even Emily was trying to disguise how much happiness she was feeling right now. She could not believe that he had accepted coming inside the apartment. Derek walked to the living room. It was an awkward situation in the beginning, because they have been hurting each other so badly that their souls seemed a little lost now. Then, to break the ice, Emily said:

"…I think there is a little girl that might want her daddy to read her a bedtime story…"

Emily was a little nervous, not knowing what to do or say. She added in the sequence:

"I am sorry, Derek… I know you are probably busy and need to be somewhere else…."

Emily was thinking about Savannah but she did not dare to say anything about this.

Still talking to the baby, Derek said:

"Ohhh… tell Mommy that you my little Princess is priority in my life now… I would quit anything and anyone to be here with you… tell Mommy because she clearly did not get it straight yet…"

Emily only smiled and said:

"Well, I will take that you are here with her… and I will start cooking dinner… she needs to eats soon otherwise she does not take the last baby bottle to sleep…"

"Okay… I'll take care of her…"

Emily was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Derek was in the living room playing with his baby girl.

The kitchen and the living room were separated only by a counter. After about fifteen minutes, Derek said to Emily:

"Oh no… someone here is trying to pollute the world… hey… little Princess… what have you done inside your diapers, huh?"

Emily from the kitchen looked at them. Derek said to her:

"She soiled the diapers…"

"Aw… Derek… can you please take care of this for me? I cannot leave here now…"

It was awkward because he does not feel comfortable there anymore like in the past. But Sadie was his daughter and he would do anything for her. Even before he could answer, Emily added:

"You can bathe her in my suite because her baby bath is there… and her clothes are also there in the dresser in my bedroom…"

Derek climbed the stairs with Sadie in his arms. He focused on his baby girl and he was having fun giving her a bath. He was saying during the bath:

"My princess loves water that she will be like the little mermaid and pretty soon I will take you to the aquarium for first time to see all the beautiful fishes and dolphins… I know you are not sure what dolphins are but I bet you will love it…"

Derek was talking to his baby girl as he was making his hand like a fish swimming in the bathtub giving Sadie an idea what he was talking about. She was trying to say "fissi", meaning fish, while she was slapping the water of the baby bath, making a mess in Emily's bathroom. Derek said:

"…You are making a real mess here, Princess… and I'm sure mommy won't like it… I hope you are going to help daddy clean up this mess since you made it because Mommy can be real mad at us…"

After bathing the baby, Derek wrapped the girl in her kitten towel, and took her to Emily's bed to get her dressed. He put the girl in bed, and sat down near her to dry her, and put talcum powder on her and put on her pajamas. Sadie was very happy. The girl seemed to know that this was the right place for her father to be.

While Derek was getting her dressed, she was agitated and happy. She was making a huge mess in the bed of her mother. Suddenly she pulled one of the pillows, and Derek could see something that caught his attention. It was the engagement ring that he had given to her and a photo of him and Emily, and Sadie together.

He took the ring and the photo on his hands and he could not fight against the big lump that formed in his throat when he was looking at that photo: he and Emily smiling when Sadie was only few days old.

Then, he looked at the engagement ring in his hands, kind of caressing it. As much as he was comforted by the fact that Emily was keeping it under her pillow in a desperate act of feeling him there, every night, with her, he could not help but shed tears, because it also reminded him the worst day of his life.

Tears were falling down his face while he was holding the ring. Sadie was already dressed in her pink pajamas. She was standing on bed and she noticed that her Daddy was not smiling anymore. She sat on his lap and started to wipe the tears that were falling from his eyes, with her little hands.

Of course that Sadie did not like seeing her father taking off his beautiful smile from his face replacing it with tears. So when the girl was about to pout to start to cry just like him, Derek said to her:

"Princess… I know that you are sad thinking Daddy is crying because he is sad but that is not the case… how can I be sad that I have the most beautiful precious baby girl in the whole universe… you make me so happy and I promise I am going to do my best to make all of us happy… always…"

Derek was able to distract the girl making her smile again. He took a few minutes to compose himself and he gave his baby a big hug, then, he went downstairs with Sadie in his arms. He was ready to leave when he got to the kitchen and he saw that Emily had set the table for her and him and Sadie.

Seeing his face looking at the plates, Emily said:

"I remember how much you like this spaghetti with tomatoes so… I… I just assumed that you would want to stay… but if you had to go…"

"I think it would be good for Sadie if you and I spend some time together… since… I think she never witnessed it…"

"Yes… that's right…"

Derek then put Sadie on the baby high chair, near him and in a few minutes they were having dinner as normal happy family.

Emily had cut the spaghetti for Sadie to eat using a spoon, but of course that Emily was giving it to her. Derek said:

"Hmm, it is delicious…"

Emily looked at him and smiled and said:

"Thank you…"

Sadie was looking at her Daddy and she saw him sucking up the spaghetti and she wanted to do the same, but since Emily had cut all her spaghetti, she could not, but she was trying.

After a few minutes, Emily said:

"Do you want some water? I'll pick some…"

"Yes, please…"

Since Derek was also near Sadie, Emily assumed that he would continue giving the food to the girl. Well, he tried, but Sadie started to eat the spaghetti with her hands, and Derek was finding that very funny. The little girl was making a huge mess, but she was clearly having a bunch of fun.

In a few seconds, the little girl had spaghetti and tomato sauce all over her pajamas, face, head, everywhere, but of course that she was trying to bring the food to her mouth. Sadie was laughing a lot with that, especially because she was having all support of her father, who was also smiling at her.

Emily then approached the table again and said:

"Oh no… Sadie… sweetie… oh my God… what have you done… let me clean you…"

Emily took a napkin and she was trying to clean up the girl, the hands and the face, etc. Derek said:

"Say to mama that you were just trying to eat… and say to mama that you did not finish yet… and mainly: that you were having fun…"

Emily then gave up cleaning the girl and she looked at Derek. He said to her:

"It is the only way she can learn to be independent and let her go her creativity…"

"Ah… okay… the cleaning is on your count then…"

"Okay… it is not a problem for me… Look Sadie… Look at how Daddy does…"

Derek was sucking up the spaghetti again and Sadie trying to imitate him, putting the spaghetti in her mouth using her hands of course.

After the dinner, Derek took Sadie upstairs again to get her cleaned while Emily was cleaning the kitchen since the spaghetti was all over the floor.

Sadie had had a very agitated weekend with her birthday party the day before and the whole Sunday playing with her aunties and grandma and now at home with Derek and Emily. The little girl was exhausted. But she did not want to let her Daddy go. After she was cleaned again with another pajamas including, Derek brought her downstairs. She had a pacifier in her mouth and she was lying on the shoulder of her father, as if she was going to sleep.

Once downstairs, Emily had already cleaned up the kitchen and she was now catching some toys that were scattered on the living room floor, Derek said to her:

"Well, thank you for the dinner… and I think I should go now…"

Emily threw the last toy in a big box of toys and looked at him and said:

"Ah, sure…"

She approached him and held out both hands for Sadie to come with her. Sadie only looked at Emily and she didn't go. Emily insisted.

"C'mon sweetie… Daddy needs to go home…Come to Mommy…"

Sadie did not move. Emily and Derek shared a look. Then, he said:

"As she is almost sleeping… maybe I should wait until she sleeps…"

"Yeah… sure… Well… she likes to watch this DVD while she was trying to sleep… so maybe I can put this and you can get the couch…"

Emily put the DVD on and the sound of it very low, very quiet. She also turned off the lights, leaving only the lampshade on. She said:

"I will turn on the wash machine then… and…"

Emily was thinking that Derek did not want her company even for a second. But Sadie did not let her leave. The little girl was already very comfortable in the lap of her Daddy on the couch but she took the pacifier out of her mouth only to say:

"Mommy…"

Emily turned around to see her baby, she said:

"Hey sweetie… Mommy is here…"

Still very comfortable lying on her Daddy's arms, she only reached out her little arm to Emily as if she wanted Emily there with her and Derek. Emily looked at Derek and Sadie waiting for her with her little arm reached out for her and she could not resist. She sat beside them. The girl was almost sleeping. Derek and Emily had not been so close since the glory days that they were together. They could almost feel each other's breath. Suddenly, Sadie very slowly passed from Derek's arms to Emily's, since she was missing her Mommy's lap a lot, but she kept holding Derek's finger as if did not want him to go.

And, finally, feeling both parents so close to her, she fell asleep. Both Derek and Emily knew that behind that innocent act of a baby there was a big message for both of them. They stayed like that for a long time. Like everything was as before, as if nothing bad had happened. Interconnected by that innocent baby, they allowed themselves to leave aside, just for a moment, all the pain, all the anger, all the angst, all the regrets, all open wounds and only feel that precious moment. And damn: all the love was there: even stronger!

Suddenly they were brought to the unfair reality but Derek's cell phone that started to vibrate inside his jeans. He made a movement to get it and check who it was that it could be from the BAU. But it was Savannah. Of course, that he did not answer. But had been enough to break the moment: With Sadie in her arms now, sleeping, she got up from the couch and said:

"I'll put her in the crib…"

Derek approached them and kissed Sadie on the forehead and said:

"Let me do it… let me put her to sleep…"

Emily looked at him and said:

"Sure…"

Derek very gently took Sadie from Emily's arms and the girl did not wake up. He climbed the stairs and placed his baby girl in the crib, in Emily's bedroom. The fact that Sadie was still sleeping in Emily's bedroom said a lot to him, including how Emily was feeling so alone.

He stayed there only observing his baby sleeping as it was hard for him now to be apart of Sadie. Especially because the next day was a Monday and he would probably travel with the BAU and he had no idea when he would see his baby girl again.

After about ten minutes he went downstairs again. Emily was there in the living room only waiting for him. He said to Emily:

"It is so hard to leave her…"

"Yeah… I know… I am totally in love with her… wow… Derek… it is so much love that hurts… it seems that I cannot even breath when she is not here…"

"Yeah… it is the purest love… it something that we cannot even explain…" Derek said.

"I look at her and sometimes it's hard to believe that I have her… I mean… it is a miracle that we have her…"

"The only thing is… it is too bad that she has to live that way… with separated parents and separated houses… it is not fair to her…"

"Derek… it is okay if you never forgive me…I can understand that and I will never blame you… but we have to stop hurting each other all the time because I am afraid that we might get to a point of no return... in the wounds that we are causing to each other… How Sadie would feel when she is at an age that she understands everything… when her parents are always rude at each other… this will tear up our baby daughter and she will be always torn between both parents and I will not want that for her and I know you would not, either, Derek…"

Derek only looked at her. Emily still added:

"I know you have all the reasons to hate me and to not want to talk to me and stuff… but how our baby girl would feel seeing that there is so much hatred and pain between us… we have to think about her… and as you can see, Derek… she is already feeling that something is wrong in the air…"

"It will take time, Emily… because, of all that we lived together, of all the good, wonderful moments that we had together….what still speaks loudly in my head is the day you left me..."

"That is because you only see you... "You" were left, "you" are in pain, "you" had you ego wounded…. you didn't stopped to think about me and my reasons... not even for a second… and how much pain I had to feel for having done this to you… a person that I truly love and care… and how miserable I am now… if it was not for Sadie… I don't know how I would be holding on…"

"Yes… maybe I only see black and white because that is how I tend to see things all my life… but the pain was so over bearing that I could not see straight… But I just cannot see things from your point of view because I just cannot understand that you chose to ruin our lives to favor and protect Sam… and for nothing because as far as I know she is very happy now…"

"At that moment… felt so wrong for me to get married with you…it was like I was choosing my happiness… your happiness… over hers… and I couldn't, Derek…I could not choose you... over my baby girl…"

"She is not baby, Emily… she is a grown woman… C'mon…"

"She is the baby that was stolen from me! Derek… you can hate Sam but she is my daughter… we were just talking now about how much we love Sadie… same way you love Sadie, I love her too but is the same love I feel for Sam.. I would anything for Sadie… I would sacrifice my life for Sadie… but also for Sam…"

"Emily… I know that it must had not be easy for you… but it did was your choice! You chose your daughter's happiness over ours… and that is done now…"

*Moments of silence*

"Do you think you can forgive me one day?" She asked.

"Yeah… I definitely can forgive you… sure I can… I would never be able to live with this pain inside me… and I know it will only go away when I truly forgive you… but … I have no idea how to heal it…"

*Moments of silence*

Derek's blood was boiling now. He was getting nervous as he need to vent with the right person. He said:

"Emily, I love you!…And I was there waiting for you… and I was so happy that I could barely believe that… wow… we were going to get married to be together every day for the rest of our lives… to wake up together every morning… to raise our baby daughter together… and you just throw it all away as if it meant nothing to you…"

She had tears in her eyes already. But there was nothing that she could do or say now, seeing inside of his eyes how sad he still was. She only said, in tears:

"I'm sorry, Derek… I'm sorry…"

The strongest, purest and deepest desire of him was now hug her, just hold her tight in his strong arms. He held the impetus to do it, so. She looked so lost and vulnerable and ungrounded. But he could not. He just looked at her and said:

"I'm only human, and I'm still bleeding... as much as I don't want to, I still crash and break down when I remember that day... and all your words, even though you are trying to justify your actions, are still like knives in my heart... as the song say: 'You want to build me up, but then I still fall apart...'Cause I'm only human…"

She wanted to badly giving him a hug, or at least touch him somehow, but she held on. She was now wiping her own tears with her hands.

"Well… I'm going now…" He said, pointing to the door.

She motioned to do something or say something, as she really wanted to hug him to feel alive again, but she held on. They shared a look and both of them knew how badly they still wanted, and mainly, loved each other. As she did nothing, he walked to the door and waited for her to open it. She opened the door and kept holding the doorknob. He passed by her and said:

"Bye…"

Like it was a sigh of pain, she said:

"Bye, Derek…"

She watched him entering the elevator and she closed the door of the apartment, leaning against it as if wanted to be with him. She felt her body shivering, from head to toe. Derek had exactly the same sensation, so before the elevator could go down, he went out the elevator to the door of her apartment, but she had already closed the door. He didn't know that she was still right there on the other side of the door. He touched the door as if touching her, and he also leaned against the door as if he was holding her. They stayed like that for a little while.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily then went to the kitchen to prepare a baby bottle for Sadie, at the same time that Derek made his path to the car. Once in the car, before starting it, he checked his cell phone and there was a message from Savannah. The voicemails said:

"_I know you are purposely not answering my calls… this will add even more anger in how I am feeling at you at this moment…"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Derek went straight to Savannah's house. He rang the doorbell of her house. She opened the door for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**What will Derek say to Savannah? Will he follow the wise advices from his mother and break up with her? Or, after that talk he had with Emily will make him wants to try with Savannah once more? **

**Please tell me what you think with your comments, ideas and suggestions like you have been doing so beautifully always… **

**Thank you very much and love you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After spending the whole evening with Sadie and Emily, Derek was now at Savannah's door to have a talk with her. She was still upset because he had forbidden her to touch his cell phone, and plus because he was not answering her phone calls.

She opened the door for him. Even before he enters the place, she said:

"I hope you have a good excuse for not answering my phone calls, Derek…"

"Savannah… I was in need of some space to think… please… we need to talk…"

She took a deep breath and opened the door wide for him to enter. She said:

"Have you thought about what you said to me? You hurt me deeply, Derek… if we are together… if we sleep together… if we have no secrets from each other… why can't I touch your cell phone? Are you afraid of hurting Emily? …More than she did hurt you… it's impossible, Derek… and I thought that things between you and her were completely over, after what she did to you… after all the humiliation that she put you through… after smashing your heart with her both feet…"

"Savannah, first of all… I really don't think it is appropriate for partners to dig into each other's cell phones… That is not good… Have I already touched yours? No! Because I totally trust you… as I really believe that a true relationship is based on: trust and confidence…"

"I trust you, Derek… we've been together for eight months now! And I truly believe that you would never cheat on me… I really thought that it could be something important like from your work… and you were in the shower…"

"Oh, Savannah, please… you saw that it was Emily on the screen…"

"I did see that it was her… but it was too late already… Besides, Derek, I see nothing wrong in us to be friends… as you have an eternal bond with her in Sadie…"

"Savannah… what bothers me the most is that you knew that it was her… so you could just let go to voicemail… and if she did not leave a message… you could have told me that she called me…so I could call her back... I think you should admit it that you wanted to rub our relationship in her face… as you feel threatened by her… Am I wrong Savannah? This bothers me a lot that you would do this… Do not forget I am a top notch profiler…"

Savannah did not have an answer to this, so she appealed for his sentimental side. She made her best puppy abandoned face and said:

"I am sorry… I did not know you'd be so upset…"

"Well… that does not matter now… as I have something else really important that I need to talk to you about…"

Derek then sat on the couch, and Savannah was a very smart woman: She was wearing a super short dress, showing her curves and legs, very low-cut, and of course she sat there right next to him, and Derek could still be totally committed with all his heart with Emily, but he was only a man, and there were other parts of his body that simply could not resist to a gorgeous and hot woman like Savannah. That's why he decided to go straight to the point. He said:

"Savannah… I care so deeply for you… however… it is not the way you feel for me… and this is so unfair for you… because you deserve nothing but the best… I want to feel this way about you as I've been really trying lately… during all these months… but I am still in love with her… even though she hurt me badly… I cannot change how I feel… I just can't… I wish I could and my life would be perfect being by your side… I'm sure I would be the happiest man in the Universe… I am not breaking up with you to get back with her… not at all… because I really don't even think that I can be with her again… even because we are far from that… but I do not want to give you any more false hope for us… Please… we have to move on… I hope we can remain friends but I know that would be hard for you… I am so very sorry…. any man will be lucky to have you as his wife… I know people might think I am being foolish but I have to do what is right for you and me…"

She looked at him and asked:

"Are you breaking up with me? …Only because I answered your cell phone?"

"Yes and no… it is not because you answered my cell phone… it is because I will never love you… because my heart belongs to someone else…"

"Derek… we can keep trying… I know how you desire me… I know how you feel when we're making love… please, Derek… give us another chance… Emily will never love you the way you love her… Can't you see? She will always choose her daughter's happiness over you… you mean nothing to her… she was cruel to you… she left you in the last minute as she could have ended with the engagement any time before… but she chose the last second to humiliate you in front of all your family and friends… and she would do it again and again as she does not care about how you feel, Derek… she never will…"

Derek's head was about to explode now. Listening to all of this being thrown to his face like that. She got up from the couch as he was really nervous now. He said:

"Savannah… Listen to me: I don't want to hurt you or be rude to you… please… didn't you hear what I just said? I am not getting back with her! And I don't even see this possibility… but please, understand: even that I spend the rest of my life being miserable and lonely… I cannot take you with me… you have the right to be happy… even that I never get back with her… I will still love her as I do not own my own heart… it belongs to her… and that is not fair to you… try to understand…"

"Derek… Please… Give us a chance… You see Sadie… she adores me… I love her as my own child…"

"…But you didn't think twice when you almost stepped on her yesterday when you left…"

"I'm sorry… I was so sad because of you…"

"So, I don't want to you make you sadder, Savannah… I don't have this right… we're done now, I hope you can forgive me one day for somehow giving you any false hopes…"

He was heading to the door. She went after him and said:

"Wait…"

He looked at her and she approached him and hugged him and said:

"Please… Just one more kiss…"

He did not want to. But he hugged her back and kissed her on the mouth. He closed his eyes and he was thinking about Emily during all the kiss, as he was dying to do it when he left her place few hours ago. After the kiss, she said:

"…You think that… someday… we can try again?"

"I don't know, Savannah… but don't waste your time waiting for me… you're smart, gorgeous, incredibly hot… you deserve to be happy…"

He kissed her on the forehead now and left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Two months later: **

The situation between Emily and Derek was the same, but they were talking civilly now because Sadie. Whenever he could, he would visit her, he used to have dinner there with them, and he also took Sadie to spend some weekends with him. He never saw Savannah again.

It was a Sunday morning and it was one of those rare days that BAU team was off. So, of course that Derek was spending the weekend with Sadie. Emily had gone for a walk on the early morning and she was home now, preparing an orange juice for herself. It was around ten in the morning.

She was in the kitchen when she heard that someone was entering the apartment. It could only be Sam since only the two had the keys. And it was Sam. She was coming from her boyfriend's house. She entered the kitchen to see her Mom.

"Oh, Sam… you are mostly like a tourist here now… I missed you…"

Emily gave her daughter a hug. Then, she looked at Sam and asked:

"How have you been? We can spend the day together… and talk… like old times…"

"I'd love to, Mom… but first… this…."

Sam reached out her hand for Emily to see the big diamond that George had given to her the night before. She said:

"He proposed to me! …Yesterday!"

The big diamond sparkled. Emily was totally speechless. Sam's boyfriend was a professional soccer player, so he had bunches of money, even he was still in his twenties.

It was a burden that all the happiness of Sam, and now the preparations for her wedding reminded Emily that she had given up her happiness for nothing. But she was really happy for her eldest daughter now. She said:

"Ohhh, Sam… this is great… my girl is going to get married… Oh my God…"

Emily gave her daughter a big hug. Breaking the hug and taking a bit of the orange juice that Emily had just made, Sam said:

"…and I'll need all your help, Mom… I want you to help me to choose the dress… the bouquet… the sandals… the decoration for the church… yes… because George's family is extremely catholic and George told me that he wants to marry in a big church so I have to be perfect… and everything has to be perfect for the day… I also want you to help me to find a big salon for the party and the songs and decorations and the souvenirs and cake… and the menu… wow… it is too much to think about in such short time…."

Hearing this, Emily said:

"Wow… do you guys already have a date settled?"

"Well… the championship ends in two months… so we are thinking in about two months so we can travel, etc… and also in two months it'll be our anniversary of one year…"

Emily was wondering with herself that only one year was a short time for them to really know each other, but seeing that Sam was so happy, she didn't want to appear like a 'wet blanket' to Sam, she only said:

"Sam… are you really sure about this? I mean… he is the guy that you really want to be with and to wake up everyday… and have kids…"

"Yes, Mom… I am totally sure… George makes me so happy… he is so funny and smart and strong… great sex… and… besides… and the most important: he loves me… I finally found a guy that really loves me…"

"Okay… sweetie… I am so happy for you… I really am…"

"Mom… you think Sadie is too young to be my little youngest bridesmaid? I mean… I would like her to take the wedding rings…"

"Oh, Sam… I think yes… she will be only one year and four months old… but we can find a way until then…"

"Yes… you're right… I need a list of things to do… and then a list of guests… and Mom… one thing that I really want and make a point is that I want to enter the church with my two fathers… Do you think John will accept?... to enter with me?

"Oh, Sam… of course he will… he will be honored… no wedding has two fathers bringing the bride in wedding ceremony…. so this will be a very special unique beautiful thing, Sam…"

"Good… Well… Mom… I just came to break the news for you and I'll take a shower and meet George… he has an important game today and I want to be there… of course…"

"Okay, sweetie… congratulations again…"

Emily gave her daughter another hug and a kiss.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emily also went to her bedroom as she was in needing a shower since she had walked for two hours, but, remembering what Sam had just told her, she sat on her bed and took her own engagement ring that Derek had given to her. She leaned her head on the pillow and stood there only wondering with herself, while holding that ring. She was thinking: I know it does not seem possible, Derek… that you and I can still fix things… and be happy… but I feel so much love for you and I know that it will never ever die and I know you feel the same way… I wish I could believe that we can still try again, eventually…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Few days later, at the BAU, Emily was working on some research that Hotch had asked her. She was in need now of some favors from Garcia, so she went to her office. Once there, the door was ajar and she was about to enter when she heard Morgan's voice from inside the office, and what he was saying was too damn at minimum interesting so to speak to make her stop listening behind doors. That was never her type. It was not like her at all but she so wanted to listen to what he was saying:

"Oh, baby girl… I am so in love with her… not even my best dreams I could imagine that I would fall in love so badly… it is such a pure love...so sublime… and she makes me feel so complete… I count the seconds to be with her again…"

Emily leaned against the wall as her heart broke into thousand pieces as she was thinking that Derek was talking about Savannah. She was not even interested on the talk anymore when she heard Garcia saying:

"Yeah… Sadie is adorable… she is so cutie… and… hope Savannah never treats her bad because of Emily…"

Emily got interested on the talk again, realizing that Derek was talking about Sadie and not Savannah. She approached the door again but very carefully in order for them to not see her. Derek said:

"Well… I think she could never do such a bad thing… but she will not even have this opportunity… Savannah and I are no longer together… I was hurting her giving her false hopes and this is best for everyone including her… Right now I want to focus only on Sadie… she is my one true love that I love with all my heart…"

Emily smiled and only now she appeared at the door, she had a shy smile on her face and special sparkles in the eyes while she was looking at Derek now. He was not sure of how much she had listened to. He said to Garcia:

"Well, baby girl… as soon as you have something about that, you call me… our jet is about to leave now…"

"Okay… have a safe trip…"

Derek only looked at Emily and left the place. As soon as he left, Garcia was soo excited and happy. She hugged Emily and said:

"Oh my Raven hair beauty… the Goddess mother beauty of the little most precious angel Sadie… Isn't this news so great for you and your baby girl? I am going to burst with happiness for you all….The beautiful Morgan family is going to be together finally… I know so much time has been wasted… so please say you and my Chocolate Thunder will not waste another second…"

Emily was happy but she quickly closed the smile. She said:

"Oh, Pen… Derek will never forgive me… you saw… he didn't even talk to me now…"

"Oh… C'mon, Emily… he is not ready… he is still insecure… as it was not easy what he went through… but… didn't you say that you would not forgive your mother? …and you did forgive her, right? I know you and Derek… is a different situation but what I am saying is if you love someone like you do love your mother… no matter how horrific things she did, you found a way to forgive her… Derek loves you so much too as love is like that… it can forgive anything not matter how unforgiving our actions seem to be…"

Emily smiled at her but it was hard for her to believe in one word.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Few days later, Emily was entering into a bar with JJ and Garcia for a girl's night. It was a Friday and Derek was with Sadie at his place.

The three women were sat at the counter, drinking something and talking when a man approached Emily from behind and said straight to her ear:

"…or my eyes are deceiving me or are you are chasing me…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Thanks for reading and please comment!**

**I really need your wonderful suggestions as I am totally lost and I have no idea how to make Derek forgive her…Thank you! Love you all…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Emily, JJ and Penélope were at a bar for a girls' night since Sadie was spending the weekend with Derek. They were at the counter, JJ, Penelope and Emily in that exact order, drinking and talking and having a good time together. Suddenly, Emily heard someone saying on her ear:

"…my eyes are deceiving me or are you are chasing me…"

She only turned around her neck to be sure about who it was, and it was him: the carbon copy of Bradley Cooper again. She only smiled and said:

"Oh… exactly… I spent days looking for you… and I'm surprise you saw me since you seem to only see yourself.…"

"Ouch… you hurt me…" He said, smiling while he was sitting on the stool next to Emily.

"Oh, JJ, pinch me… if not because I am seeing Bradley Cooper in flesh and bone and blue eyes and sexy smile and perfect body but how Emily is able to seduce and attract the best man on the planet…" Penelope whispered to JJ.

JJ only smiled.

"So… what a nice surprise seeing you again…" Robert said to Emily smiling at her.

"I've been waiting for your call… I bet you lost my card…"

Emily smile but her wills now was asking him to go fuck himself as he was such a big egocentric, conceited, arrogant, snobbish, full of himself that he was. She said:

"Are you not afraid that you will explode from your ego inflating so much?"

"It's funny that you are saying this when I'm the only one here begging for some attention when you don't seem to give a damn..."

"Oh…Oh… poor you… some attention… you broke my heart now…" She was being ironic.

"Yeah… you can joke but it's true… I have all the women interested in me but it's hard for me to get interested in someone for real… but with you… I am very interested and I cannot even get to first base…"

Emily smiled and said:

"First base… what would be a first base for you?"

"I really thought that you would call me…"

"Never crossed your mind that I might already have someone?"

He took a little of his drink and said:

"I am not seeing a ring… or anything…"

"Well... We're not together now physically... but my heart belongs to him and you won't want to fight this battle, you can bet…"

"Can I choose?"

"No… really… we can talk… we can share chocolate cakes and strawberry pie and a table… but my heart is totally… 101% committed and it will always be…"

"So… where is the lucky guy who leaves a woman like you on a Friday night all alone?"

"I am not alone… I am with my best friends here…"

The guy spent a big part of the night trying to steal at least a dance, maybe a kiss from Emily, but of course that he does not succeed, because her heart and body and soul and everything belonged to only one man, even that she would never feel him again, he was there , stuck on her heart forever. And she was fine with it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Few days later, at the BAU:**

Emily was talking to JJ about something related to work. After the talk about work, JJ said:

"So… is it tomorrow, right? …the wedding?"

"Yeah… I cannot believe that she is getting married!"

"After all that happened, Emily… at end of the journey… I think it's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yes… It's a good thing… I really hope that she had totally forgotten about Derek… I mean… when she started dating George and I put my eyes on him for the first time and I realized he was so much similar to Derek… I thought that she was only trying to replace him… somehow… in an desperate attempt of having Derek… but I can see that she is really happy now… she really is… and Sam is kind… and pure heart and she could never fake something like that… I know… I am sure of it… so, now… I am more confident that she made a good choice and it is a huge relief knowing that she is not in love with Derek anymore…"

"…Yeah… and so, you and he can finally try again… as you both are so miserable right now…"

"Oh, JJ… it is neither because of it… as I have no expectations in relation to this…Derek does not even look at me… he comes and picks Sadie up… and brings her back and we share only a few words related to her… and I still can see how angry and hurt he is… I said I am relieved as I know that Sam would have no chance with him… and she would suffer for a long tome for the rest of her life, I don't know… I really hope things work out well with George…"

"They will, Emily… and yes… she would never have a chance with him… because he is crazy about you… he tried with Savannah in a desperate act of forgetting you… but it was a total disaster… he knows he cannot forget about you… he loves you still so much still, I know…"

"Yeah, JJ… you could be right… as I do love him with my heart and soul… but sometimes only, despite big, love is not enough…"

"I'd like to believe that it is... I'm sure that your story with Derek will still have a lot of chapters of happiness..."

Emily only smiled but deep down, she didn't believe this.

The two women didn't know, but Derek was listening to all the conversation as he was in the file room but they didn't know. He was also relieved that Sam would get married.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sam's wedding:**

Everything was ready for the wedding. The huge catholic church was crowded and all decorated with white lilies, super elegant and beautiful. The guests were also very elegant for the occasion. Most of them were from George's family and of course the whole soccer team and the families. Ambassador was there, and the whole BAU team, except for Morgan, for obvious reasons, also Sam's friends of the University and her adoptive parents, of course.

To the sound of the traditional wedding march, Sam was entering the huge path on the red carpet, making her way to the altar, with her both fathers, one on each side. That's why they had chosen a church with a very large path.

While Sam was slowly walking and smiling to the people that were there, Emily was already on the altar and she was extremely thrilled seeing Sam to get married and she was trying to not remember anything about her and her life and focus only on Sam. It was hard for her to not remember her own almost-wedding but she was trying her best: possible and impossible.

She looked at Sam and she kept focusing on her all the time. She mentally returned to Twenty Seven years ago when Sam was still inside her belly. She fought back tears remembering how happy she felt when she was only fifteen years old, because she was no longer alone, because she had someone inside her, her little Princess how she used to call the baby. She used to hug her own belly at bedtime, every night, crying happy tears. And then she thought about Sam and how it should not have been easy growing up believing that she was rejected by her own parents, which was a very cruel fate, even though she was lucky to find adoptive parents so good to her, even so, the rejection of the person who is supposed to love you more than anything and anyone in the world, must be a horrible pain.

But looking at Sam now walking on the red velvet carpet of the church, in her white-champagne dress, style princess, strapless, tight corsage and a huge skirt of embroidered tulle, delicate and beautiful wreath, covering the hair that was falling on her bare shoulder in the form of curls, a very discrete makeup with shades of light pink, and the principal: a huge smile, and an indescribable gleam in her eyes that seemed to illuminate the entire church, the world, her world.

Seeing her daughter, Emily see and wonder that she was still young, and so she still loved the life in a passionately way, she still use to embrace the life, quickly removing the stones of the path, not giving too much importance to the ups and downs, for enthusiasm and discouragement, but vibrating a lot with the good moments, and go over who those hurts us, with a smile, but without hurting them because our smile hurts them already. She felt proud of her daughter. Sam had a soul of an artist, and she use to write poetry and doing sculptures as if she could touch the world. She had the wet eyes of those who has the soul full of hope and she truly believed that even going to bed with the worst problems, the solution would come at sunrise. She was an optimistic and she always felt good about life. She thrilled herself only by watching romantic movies, and she secretly sympathized with people that she see passing by her on the streets, even before sharing a 'hi'. She was now walking on firm ground, to the light of her happiness, but with a light soul, greeting each new day as a gift from God. Finally, when Sam was coming to the altar, and George lifted the veil to kiss her on the forehead, Emily completed her thought, that perhaps God has taken Sam from her that she would learn to be light and pure soul, with no marks and scars, then yes God made them to find themselves so she could learn to be light like Sam, and leave the marks of the past in the past and move on without them. And she knew that for a pure soul like Sam would be easy to fall in love with Derek, Emily knew that it had not been a choice of hers and that had just happened as a lot of things happen in life and we just cannot help. Maybe it had been just a test for Emily, as if God was testing if she would do the right thing for her daughter. Well, if that was the case, she had succeeded, and with this very last thought, she put a smile on her face, at the same moment that Sam was saying the 'yes' to the man that she had chosen. She was shedding happy tears.

After the speech of the priest and the 'yes' and the kiss, Sam gave her adoptive mother a tender hug and kiss, and then she came to Emily. She whispered to her:

"I'm so sorry… Mom… and you know why I am saying this… I just want you to know that it was never intentionally and that I never wanted to ruin your life…" Sam was really crying now.

"Sam, please, you don't need to apologize for anything…"

Emily controlled her tears from falling and gently holding Sam by the chin and said, facing her:

"It was a way that God found to help me show to you that despite that all the years we lost… that I'd do anything for you…"

"I know Mom…"

"I love you, Sam…"

"I love you, too…"

Both women had happy tears now, and Emily only watched Sam getting back to the middle of the altar, to whom was now her husband, and slowly people was leaving the church. Strangely, Emily felt her soul a little lighter. And it was a good feeling. Suddenly, she felt someone pulling her by the burgundy dress. It was Sadie that was with the nanny until now, saying:

"Mommy…"

Emily bent down to pick up her baby in her arms. She smiled at Sadie and she knew she was prepared to be a better mother now.

God always has His purposes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Two months later:**

It was only Sadie and Emily now in the apartment, since Sam had moved with George. But Emily was working now only eight to five on week days so she could be with Sadie, every night. Derek was also always there to visit his baby, always when the BAU schedule allowed. Also, sometimes, when he was not travelling on work, he used to stay with her the whole weekend. But things between him and Emily were only on 'talks about Sadie' stage still.

Even that Sam was married now, even that Derek had listened with his own ears Emily saying to JJ how much she was still in love with him, and that she would always be, and that she did not have had anyone during this entire year since the almost-wedding. Even that Emily knew that he was no longer seeing Savannah anymore and he had chosen to be lonely, instead.

But she would never take the first step because Derek had left it very clear that he only wanted to talk to her about Sadie or something related to work. He had not even mentioned to her that someday he would consider going back to her, even that he knew that her heart remained 100% committed with him and she had been loyal to herself and her feelings during the long way.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was a Saturday afternoon and Derek was in Chicago with Sadie, visiting his family. He had bought a big swimming pool to put in the backyard. It was a hot and sunny day, and they all were having a lot of fun, especially little Sadie. Derek had also bought a float in a dolphin shape for Sadie. The little girl was really happy there with her Daddy and aunties and her Grandma. Derek was in the swimming pool with his little girl. Sadie was now one year and five months so she was trying to talk a lot, super cute. He was playing with her all the time and she was loving it.

At night, he gave a baby bottle to her and put her to sleep in the crib in his old bedroom. After she slept, he went to the kitchen to wash the baby bottle as he knew during the night she might ask for more. He was on the sink, washing it and Fran joined him. She said:

"Derek, you made me so proud seeing how a good father you've become…"

"Oh, Mom, I try my best… I never thought that I could love someone that much… she is my life… she is everything to me… I'd do anything for her…"

"Would you?"

He turned to face his mother and said:

"Of course…"

"So you must know that you have to settle things with her mother…"

"Mother, please… this subject again… please, don't… somehow, I already settled things with Emily… we talk about Sadie all the time… and we are trying our best to make things good for Sadie and that she never have to be torn between us…"

"I don't doubt this, Derek… but it is not about this that I am talking about…"

"What is it, then?"

"Derek… it cost me almost my life to have to say this to you… because … in the past I really liked Emily and the times you used to come home and talk about her saying how much wonderful she was, even before you two got together… I really thought that she was the right person for you… but after what she did to you… wow… I would never judge her… as she had her reasons… but I am a mother… and I cannot help… I hated her at that moment… seeing what she did to you… and seeing you so devastated the way I saw…"

Derek was getting impatient as this subject of the almost-wedding still messed with him negatively a lot. He said:

"Mom, I know all of this… I don't see your point…"

"I am trying to say that… as much as I hate this… the right thing is you two try again, Derek…"

"Mom… I will not even listen to this… this is absurd! My own mother!"

He was pissed and he made his path to the living room. Fran went after him. She said:

"Derek… I am saying this because I love you… I love you so much… and all the pain that I saw in your eyes on that fatidic day… I felt in myself… and it is killing me each time I see you… I can see that the pain is still there… and does not get better, Derek… it is getting worse as you know that your place is with her… Sadie needs her both parents together…"

"…there are a lot of children of divorced parents and there is nothing wrong with them…they are happy kids…"

"That's because their parents moved on with their lives! …and found a way to be happy… and make their children happy… but looking at you… and I can imagine how Emily is as well… I feel sorry for Sadie being the only responsible for bringing to two adults some happiness only because of pride and stubbornness…"

Derek was speechless, only thinking about his mother words. Fran still said:

"It is not fair to her what you two are doing, Derek… I know it is not intentionally… but she can feel everything around… she is growing up and she will feel that she has to make you two happy because you two look so devastated that can only smile when you guys are with her… she will feel this… and you can bet… and it will be a lot for a little girl to bear..."

Derek thought for a while and said:

"Mom… I know that somehow you're right… but I am really trying my best with Sadie and to get along well with Emily… but it is hard… I cannot just delete what she done to me and act as if it was nothing… because the pain will always be there… I have no idea how to get rid of this feeling… but I am trying…"

"I know it's hard, Derek… but you have to find a way… and don't waste any more time… if you feel that you can forgive her and that you can be happy with her… do this for you… for her and Sadie, mainly…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next day, Sunday, Derek was getting back to DC as he had to work the next day, but Sadie was having so much fun in the swimming pool that when his sisters suggested to him to leave her in Chicago, he hesitated for a while but he did not see anything wrong with it since Fran would travel to DC in a few days for a personal commitment. Fran was saying:

"Well, Derek… in three days I have to be there and I can take her…"

"…You think she stays … I mean… and if she cries at night?"

"We can take care of her… and this is good for her to get used with other people besides you and her mother…" Sarah said.

"Yeah… but you should ask Emily first…" Fran said.

"No, mother… two or three days that is not a problem… she will understand…"

And so, Derek left Chicago.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

At eight at night, he was already home. Emily had dealt with him that she would come to pick up Sadie on that Sunday because she would be in the neighborhood, but Derek had totally forgotten to tell her that Sadie had stayed in Chicago. So, after about half an hour that he was home, he was only relaxing watching sports and drinking a beer, when he heard the doorbell ringing. He instantly remembered that it was Emily. He said to himself:

"Oh, shit…" Cursing the fact that he had forgotten to call her.

He got up from the couch to open the door for her. He opened the door driving poor Emily totally insane seeing him shirtless and only in shorts. She was internally struggling to not look at his muscles and his six packs and abs. She was wearing a black pants and a white blouse with buttons and she was holding her purse on her shoulder. He said:

"Come inside…"

Imagining that Sadie must be sleeping, she entered his house. She did not see Sadie anywhere there. She said:

"Is she upstairs?"

"Actually Sadie is not here…"

She frowned. He said:

"She stayed in Chicago…"

She opened her mouth and said:

"What?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**How will our dear Emily react to this? Knowing how bad temper she is, we can have some idea how angry she will be. But will our super Derek be able to calm her down and tame her? Please, stay tuned here to find out… and please let me know what you think with your great suggestions, ideas and comments like you all have been doing beautifully, mega thanks to you all again. **

**PS: Don't forget this is a "M" story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hate to advise, but don't read if you're under age, please. **

**I own nothing**

After spending a weekend in Chicago with his family, Derek decided to leave Sadie there for a few more days and he returned to DC. It was now around eight at night. He and Emily had dealt that she would come to pick up Sadie on that Sunday because she would be in the neighborhood, but Derek had totally forgotten to tell her that Sadie had stayed in Chicago. So, after about half an hour that he was home, he was only relaxing watching sports and drinking a beer, when he heard the doorbell ringing. He instantly remembered that it was Emily. He said to himself:

"Oh, shit…" Cursing the fact that he had forgotten to call her.

He got up from the couch to open the door for her. He opened the door driving poor Emily totally insane seeing him shirtless and only in shorts. She was internally struggling to not look at his muscles and his six packs and abs. She was wearing a black pants and a white blouse with buttons and she was holding her purse on her shoulder. He said:

"Come inside…"

Imagining that Sadie must be sleeping, she entered his house. She did not see Sadie anywhere there. She said:

"Is she upstairs?"

"Actually Sadie is not here…"

She frowned. He said:

"She stayed in Chicago…"

She opened her mouth wide and said:

"What?"

She could not believe in what he was saying. She was getting nervous. She said:

"This must be a kind of a joke, right, Derek?"

Also he was getting nervous. He said:

"…A joke? Why is it so funny that she is with my mother and sisters?"

She was really pissed now and she started to yell at him:

"Derek… you cannot be serious! How dared you! Sadie is just a baby! She needs me! You should have **asked** me!"

But Derek also knew very well how to yell. He said:

"I have her custody the same way as you! And you are talking as if I had left her on the streets! **She is with my family!**"

"this is not a matter who has the custody of her… this is about what is best for her which is to be with her parents!"

"you did not seem to be worried about it when you gave up our family! i had proposed for us to be a family… to build a home for us, for Sadie and you just threw everything to the air as if it did not mean anything! i don't get whay the fuck you are so worried!"

"i could have gave up our wedding, derek, because i had my reasons and you never stopped to think about it, not even for a second, but i've **never** been apart of sadie… and i almost die missing her when she stays here with you for the weekend and now i just found out that she is in chicago when her place id here!"

"…Am I getting this straight? Are you **actually** saying that it is not good for her to spend more time with her grandmother and aunties?"

"I am **not** saying this! I'm saying that she might miss me or you **as she is just a baby**… and Chicago is not a place that we can go in a minute, you asshole!"

Emily was really pissed now.

"You should have asked me, Derek! I'm going to travel there tomorrow…. first hour to bring her back…"

"No, you won't!"

"**Yes, I will** and you can bet… and you can call your mother and say that I'm going!"

"No, you won't! Sadie is okay… I left there right after lunch and I called only once to check on her… and she was totally okay! She is with **MY FAMILY** **which is her family as well**! It is not my fault that you do not know the meaning of having a **family**! I'm glad that **I know** and I want this for my daughter…"

"Derek… **you son of a bitch**! You are trying to hit me using our daughter… this is ridiculous and unfair… you should have asked me… you can't just take her out of the town and leave her there without consulting me…"

"Why the fuck are you worried about Sadie? She is **fine**! she is with my **Mother**… she is a better mother than **you** are… go after Sam to check is she is okay…. Where is she now? Go make sure she is okay now because her happiness always come first even before your own and Sadie's… fuck off, emily, and go after Sam and forget me…"

Hearing Derek talking about Sam with so much contempt, and plus the fact that he had left Sadie in Chicago, Emily was shaking with rage from head to toe now. She was fuming with rage. She could feel her face burning with anger. But the main reason was that, deep, deep down she knew that he was doing it all to hit her.

Without even thinking straight, she slapped him on the face with so much force that he stumbled back. Her hand was shaking. He faced her again, and they were so close now, her lips were ajar and trembling a little in anger. Derek grabbed her by her arms in an impetus to pay her back. He could see in her eyes that this slap that he took was meaning that she was not holding this whole situation anymore and something needed to happen. It had been an end, or a new start.

Staring at each other, for like, two seconds, the kiss became inevitable. But, it was not a normal kiss, it was far from that, it was like if they were literally trying to eat each other mouths, biting including.

They were kissing like crazy, as if at that moment, they could recover all that they had lost this last year, as if they could heal all the insistent pain that was always there at each second of their lives that they were spending being apart from each other, as if they could just erase all the emotional scars that they had caused to each other and hence for themselves, as if they could confess without using any word that their souls were connected somewhere that they had no idea where it was, but in a place that was very close to paradise, and they were just following the deepest desire of their souls. The logic of the reason had no place here. The reason was now like a big villain of the story. The reason was the only one that was stopping them of living the fullness of their feelings.

Emily was about to break the kiss, pulling back but Derek held her by the neck with two hands, and then he covered her mouth with his thumb, including putting the thumb inside her mouth, and with his eyes he could see all the desire inside her eyes. Her stubborn side was trying to make it stop but she stared into his eyes and saw all his desire so she only, gently, bit his thumb and wrapped it with her tongue and within seconds they were devouring each other mouths again. They both were kissing like crazies again, causing pain and ecstasy to each other at the same time.

Both could already feel the temperature of their body rising, as the sweat was forming on their forehead. They knew now that this had no way back. While he was devouring her mouth, Derek with both hands opened her blouse with such desire and determination that the buttons flew across the room. In less than a second she was only in her white bra. With the same intensity and determination, he ripped her bra, revealing her invitingly nipples.

Derek grabbed her by her thighs and ass around his body and took her to the big wooden table there in the dining room. He placed her to sit on the table and leaned on her kissing her on the neck now as she was arching for him, throwing her head back as he was sucking her hard nipples now. It was so fucking good that she was holding his head as if saying that he was doing the right thing there, while she closed her eyes, s if she was transporting herself to a place where she could feel and live the feeling and everything that she had been repressing for so much time. She was moaning in pleasure.

He then grabbed her mouth again with his own, bringing her to the sitting position now, on the table, while he was standing. She knew that this was her man. He was her other half. He had the other wing that perfectly, matched with hers, so they could fly and be only one thing. It was not only a connection of bodies here. It was much, much more. Their souls and their hearts will finally meet each other now, so in order of opening this way, while she was kissing him back wildly, she slipped her hand inside his shorts and she could feel all his desire materialized, as if all the pieces were all ready to be put back together again.

Without breaking the kiss, while she was caressing him with her hands inside his shorts, he was unbuttoning her pants. He brought her body close to him, to be able to take off the pants and her panties, at once. She was completely naked now and vulnerable, sitting on the wooden table, there in front of him, with the desire burning in his eyes, he was staring deeply into her eyes, even though she was completely naked, what he wanted the most to discover was the secrets of her soul. While he was looking her in the eyes, almost without blinking, his fingers were touching her in her wet and soft paths. And it was not the fact that she uttered a groan as he started to touch her, or that he had received it a huge, even though in complete silence, 'yes' when she opened her legs even more for him, he did continue: was the desire in her eyes dark and bright, that naked body, and soul without shame that because he was her man.

With the desire reigning absolutely over those poor lost souls, their tongues met each other again in ecstasy. While they were kissing, their tongues were delighting with the taste of each other, that flavor so unmistakable, that they knew by heart, he was gently touching her in her most sensitive spot, in a way that she needed to give short breaks in kissing to be able to moan.

Realizing that she would need a lot of air from now on, Derek and his little piece of heaven called tongue strolled across her body, spending special attention to the perfect pair of soft breasts, and her so inviting nipples. The more his mouth made its path to her damp caverns, the more she was arching for him.

And Derek finally found his perfect destination, plunging his tongue in those folds of hers, so familiar to him, that path of desire was hot as hell, but he felt like he was in heaven, completely intoxicated by the so unmistakable smell of hers, and that flavor that he missed so much.

And with his totally insane and feverish tongue, he made her shudder, releasing intense spasms of pleasure, arching her back on the table as if offering herself even more for him, totally surrendered to the pure lust of pleasure, lust for him: her man.

Without any morals or decency, she had her legs over his shoulders, while he had his head almost dipped inside her, delighting in the taste that came from inside her, and that he had missed so much, and that was simply unique, and he was drinking every single drop as if it were the most precious liquor, as she moaned and trembled with pleasure, making him even hungrier of her.

Well, it was more than a year that he had not been there in that place so delicious. Emily Prentiss was, by far, the hottest and delicious 'dish' that he had ever 'eaten' in his entire life: And he was really feasting!

Even with his tongue very busy, He surreptitiously lifted up his eyes to spy her reactions. He could see that she had goose bumps in every pore of the body, the nipple was even more hardened, her cheeks were red, and the muscles of her body began to twitch, and he could also feel that her breathing was accelerating, not counting the significant increase of liquor that was coming from her, and he could not stop getting drunk with it. All this to announce what would probably be the best orgasm of her life.

Not long after that, he heard a loud moan at the same time that he felt her whole body twitch for a few seconds, at the same time that her thighs held his head in the middle of her legs as if it was for him to stop what he was doing so that she could enjoy all that pleasurable feeling of that intense orgasm, as if the whole world could stop for her to prolong this sensation.

She could still feel her body pulsing while all her muscles were relaxing now, leaving her almost numb. Derek was just observing the reactions of her body going back to normal, totally relaxed now on the wooden table. Their eyes met, but no words. They didn't share even one single word during all the time.

Still staring at each other, he started making his way back. He started licking from the navel, making small circles with his tongue around the navel, to her breasts, nipples, neck and mouth again in a deeply passionate kiss.

While he was kissing her on the mouth now, he touched his hands on hers, and still kissing, he brought her to him, lifting her, holding her by the waist, and for a moment, he was stepping a few paces around the room without even knowing the next step, just holding the woman of his life, and now it was like nothing else matters in the world, it was a sublime moment, as his mouth explored hers, not like crazy, anymore, but as if baring the soul, and revealing the purest and most intimate secrets of their souls.

Still with their mouths connected, Derek quickly got rid of his shorts and boxers, and laid her on the sofa, lying on her. Their bodies were together now, sweaty, hearts racing, and a mutual trust and certainty that they were born for each other, and they were just finding their ways to stay together, and even if one day they had to live on different planets, they knew they would still be only one heart, one desire. It was love! And among delirious moans, heavy breathing, sweating, kissing, nails digging in the back, steady pace, accelerating according to the urge of the moment, they came together with an utter ecstasy, almost losing consciousness for a moment, while he filled her with his liquid.

Their bodies were still connected now, only feeling each other getting back to normal. As the heartbeat returned to normal, and the spasms were getting further apart, after some minutes, her restless soul was hoping for something more, a kiss on the forehead, a word, anything.

But he, well, he just jumped up and put on his shorts, leaving her completely on a blank space. She was apprehensive only observing as if she could feel that something was up. It was when he said:

"You can go now…"

She curled in herself on the sofa as she was still totally naked: body and soul. She said and it was more like a whisper:

"What?"

"I said you can go… I need to sleep…"

x-x-x-x-x

**There you have it again my sweet loyal reader peeps, another chapter for you. How will Emily react to Derek request at end of chapter? After making love are they on track for a total reconciliation or do you see more mountains for them to overcome to be on path to total happiness? Please let me know what you think with your ideas, suggestions and comments as always. Thanks very much to you all, love you all**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people, first, I wanted to say something: So, I try to write the characters as close as possible to the vision that I have of them on the show. Some people may think that Derek would never do what he did at the end of the chapter, but I think he would. Derek is a typical alpha male, with a super ego. He had been humiliated, and he had his feelings extremely smashed by her.**

**Remember when Emily was missing because she had gone after Ian Doyle, and he kidnapped her? When the team was gathered in the jet, everyone was worried about Emily, while Derek was worried about the men and the grenade that she had threw inside the car, because he was so upset that she had slept with a guy for a profile. That's because they were not even romantically involved. **

**And also, the most important, the second that he found out that she was alive, he was so angry for having being betrayed, and that was totally understandable, but, damn it: she was alive! HELLO! He was supposed to jump in happiness! But his ego was too big to only celebrate. It took a little time for them to settle things.**

**So, that's Derek. But he loves her, right?**

**For those who are worried about the end of history, they will live many happy moments and some more storms. He-he-he.**

**That said; let's go check Emily's reaction. Have fun.**

**I own nothing.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After spending hours totally involved by her taste, after spending hours touching and feeling her soft skin so peculiar of her, after spending hours releasing the hottest and deepest desires of his soul, after covering her with kisses, cuddles and caresses , boosting his most ardent desires, after making love with her intensely, feeling all her warmth and love, after being fully submerged in her body, after traveling through her body as if it belonged to him, after listening to the simple voice that was coming from the beats of her heart, revealing her innermost thoughts, after warming himself in her body, almost to the point of burning, after drowning himself in her desires, giving and receiving the purest and most sublime pleasure, and earnestly enjoying the apex of delight, instead of looking at her in eyes, and fondle her body almost numb, and then fall asleep in her arms, resting from the fatigue, Derek left her in the most cold way possible as he almost could see her heart bleeding by the stab that he had just given to her by saying:

"You can go now…"

She curled in herself on the sofa as she was still totally naked: body and soul. She said and it was more like a whisper:

"What?"

"I said you can go… I need to sleep…"

She fought with all her forces to the tears that were forming on her eyes for them not to fall. It would be a hell even bigger for her if she broke there in front of him. She was no longer working in the field, or working as profiler, but some things you never forget, and her profiler skills were all there, still very much alive, and she knew very well what that was all about.

It was not the fact that she was there still totally exposed, naked that hurt her the most, but the fact that he had just 'read' the deepest desires and secrets of her soul, as if he had seen her inside out. She felt totally humiliated.

Still on the couch, she was able to swap the heartache by hate, and the tears by a glow like fire of rage, she looked at him and yelled:

"…You son of a bitch!"

She quickly got up, and was getting dressed in a quick and dirty way. She barely dressed herself and grabbed her purse, but before she could leave, she walked up to him, and pointed her finger at his face, she said, not yelling, but with the biggest hatred in her eyes:

"You had to put into practice your dirty revenge, right! I hope you are happy with it, because now who does not want to look at your face ever again it is me!"

And with these words she left, slamming the door.

Revenge is a super ugly thing, such a bad feeling, but Derek could not help. Of all the ways that he tried to get rid of the pain that she had caused him, this had been the most effective. He almost felt a sensation of pleasure, seeing all the pain in her eyes. Of course that his heart broke a bit too, after all, he was crazy about that woman. But he had to make her feel a little bit of the taste of her own poison.

He did not want in any way to become a cold and heartless person, but for a millisecond he felt the sweet flavor of the revenge, as if he had washed with blood that he saw in her eyes, all his pain, as if removing the scars. He almost had to hold back a smile, seeing her there so exposed, vulnerable and humiliated. But it was only for a second.

As soon as she slammed the door, he knew that it had been a possible definitive ending on any possibility for him to be happy again. Looking around to the mess that their ardent lovemaking had left, he could see some of the buttons of her blouse sprawled on the floor. He then picked up each of them, and he sat on the couch with the buttons in his hand. Looking at the buttons, he said:

"As much as I hate you… I love you… and I will always love…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily was driving home and now she was shedding tears that made her blouse got so wet with so much tears, but they were all tears of anger and hatred. She was saying to herself:

"You stupid, Emily… you are a stupid, idiot… how could you believe in him? How could you let it happen? You idiot! I hate myself! I hate! I hate you, Derek! With all my heart and soul, I hate you! That was low, you son of a bitch! I am not bringing your demons with me… they belong to you! But I still have to thank you… thank you a lot… because you just started to kill all the love that I feel for you… that was just the first step… I will forget about you! I hate that I love you… but I will forget you… and it will start now… it just started!"

She was talking to herself while she was driving home and shedding tears of hatred. She started to shed tears of sadness only when she remembered about Sadie and that the little girl did not deserve having such bad situation between her parents.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once she was at home, and still very nervous and upset, and still crying, she ripped off her clothes and entered the hot tub as if trying to get rid of his kisses, touches and everything. She spent hours there, trying to calm herself down, even submerging her entire body in water from time to time. But she knew that even if she spend the rest of her entire life in that water, she would not get clean of the love she felt for him.

A little calmer, she got out of the hot tub and dressed her bath robe, and went to her bedroom, while combing her hair. She sat on her bed and she took the engagement ring out from under her pillow. She did not allow herself to cry anymore now. Looking at the ring, she said:

"As much as I love you… I hate you… and I will always hate you…"

Still with hatred in her eyes she said:

"…But I'll forget you!"

She got up from the bed and put the ring inside the last drawer of her dresser.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Monday, at the BAU, Emily was already in her work desk much earlier than usual because she had not slept during all night, so she got up earlier than usual. She left a message to Sadie's nanny saying that she did not need to go to work today.

A little after eight in the morning, she went to the BAU's floor and for her luck, only Derek was there. He also had not slept all night. She approached his desk and said:

"When are you bringing Sadie back?"

"My mother is coming in town in two days…"

"I want her at home the first hour she got here and I will say that only once: next time, you consult me first… otherwise I'll use the same weapons as you and you are going to receive a subpoena and this is not a threat… it is only an advice..."

She said that and walked away, while he was only watching she making her path to the elevator.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fran arrived in DC on Thursday near lunchtime. Derek had called her saying that he was not in town as BAU team was in California, working on a case. Fran had the keys of his house, so she went straight to there. From there, she called Emily that was at BAU.

"Prentiss?" Emily answered the phone.

"Hey, Emily… this is Fran…"

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Morgan…Hope you're already in town… How is Sadie?"

"She is fine… Yes… I am at Derek's, but as you know he's traveling... he asked me to call you as soon as I arrived here…"

"Yeah… I need to pick up Sadie…"

"Sure… I have to leave for my commitment in three hours…"

"I'm on my way now… less than half an hour I'll be there…"

"Okay, Emily…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As she was driving to Derek's, Emily was mentally cursing the fact of having to go back in that place, after so recent and bitter memories, but that place also was the house of the father of her daughter, and she knew that she would have to do that many other times still.

As soon as Fran opened the door with Sadie in her arms, the little girl jumped in Emily's arms, and Emily finally put a smile on her face. Emily said to her:

"Oh, my little Princess, my precious poppy… oh my God… don't you ever do this to Mommy again… I missed you so much…"

Sadie was extremely happy in the arms of her mother, that this was the place that she most loved to be. She was trying to talk to Emily. She said:

"… me... in water with dada…water…dada…dada…"

(I swam in the swimming pool with her Daddy.)

Emily had not understood. But she replied to baby:

"Oh… really, sweetie… that's great… Did you have fun?"

"I hab fon but miss you mommy coz wuv you…"

(I had fun but missed you, mommy, because I love you.)

Emily kissed her on the forehead and said:

"I love you too, baby…"

"Nana an auntees say me big girl not to cry fo you mommy but me cried…"

(Grandma and aunties said that I had to be a big girl and don't cry for you, mommy, but I cried.)

"Ohhh… Mommy is here now, sweetie…"

Emily looked at Fran and said:

"Well, thank you for bringing her… and … I guess I'm going now…"

"Emily? Do you have a minute for us to talk?"

Emily had every minute of the world right now, since she would not go back to work in the afternoon to stay with Sadie. But it was a sacrifice for her now to cross that door inside, after what had happened there only few days ago. But, since Derek was not there, she entered, saying:

"Okay…"

The two women were in the living room now. Sadie motioned as if she wanted to go to the floor. So Emily put her on the floor as she wanted to mess with her Daddy's things. And also she liked to stay near the big aquarium that Derek had bought, watching the fishes. Emily placed both hands on her waist as if waiting for Fran to speak. She said:

"Emily… I know that you probably did not like that fact that she stayed there… but I want you to know that I said to Derek to let you know and ask for permission…"

"You're right, Mrs. Morgan, I did not like… I thought that was a total disrespect with me…and totally irresponsibility from his part… don't get me wrong… I think it's really good for Sadie to have a happy family in you and her aunties, but she is just a baby… she had never been apart from me or her father… and I know you'll not going to tell me but I can bet that she fell asleep in tears every night.

"Yes… you're right… she did… and as a mother, I know that it was wrong… I talked to him already… and I had a long talk to him about the situation of you two… that he has to forgive you for Sadie's sake as she does not deserve parents that hate each other…"

"Mrs. Morgan… you're right again… things between me and Derek are getting worse at each day… I don't want to have this conversation in front of my daughter as we are speaking about her father… and as a behavior expert I know that children, babies, they can record every little thing that they experience in life since the belly of the mother…and at one day this will weigh negatively in her life and I don't want this for her… what I did to him was wrong… but I had my reasons… at that moment felt so wrong as I was feeling that I was choosing him over my daughter Sam… you as a mother can understand me… I hope you can… but your son has been hurting me intentionally every little second he can… every little opportunity he has… and now I don't see a point of return for this… I will do whatever it takes for my two daughters! Always! But I won't accept to be humiliated by your son anymore…"

"I am so sorry, Emily… I don't know what else to say…"

"That's okay, Mrs. Morgan… I shouldn't even be venting with you about all this… this is between me and him… Somehow we'll have to work it out…"

"Yes, I did not like what you did to him… that hurt me a lot… but I'll never judge your reasons… and I want you to know that you can count on me…because I can see you and my son and Sadie like a happy family one day…"

Of course that Emily would not tell Fran about what had happened between her and him, she only said:

"Thank you, Mrs. Morgan…"

When the older woman was following Emily to the exit door, Emily looked at her and said:

"Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"I'd like that but I still have some stuff to do before going… thank you, Emily…"

"You're welcome… Bye, Mrs. Morgan…"

Sadie also said good-bye to her nana, and they left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Few weeks later**

It was a Saturday night and it was Emily's turn to spend the weekend with Sadie so she was home with her baby. Sadie was now one year and eight months old. She was very talkative now, trying to say everything, etc. They were in the living room watching cartoons, only spending time together. Suddenly Emily's cell phone rang and it was Sam. Emily answered the phone call by saying:

"Hi, Sam, sweetie… I was about to call you… How are you and George doing?"

"We're fine… I miss you…"

"I miss you too, Sam…"

"…And my little pumpkin Sadie?"

"She's great… she's here with me…"

"That's good Mom because I was wondering if you wanted to come to watch the game at the stadium tomorrow… Washington DC United is going to play against New York Cosmos… this is an important game and I was dying to take Sadie as George and I promised her so many times..."

"Oh, Sam… I don't see myself in a crowded place like this, especially in a soccer game… but you can take Sadie… she will love it…"

"Oh Mom... please... come with us... George would love it!"

"Sam sweetie...I have trouble getting out of the house to go to work lately… really… I don't feel like going anywhere… I will not be a good company… you can bet…"

"Of course you will, Mom…"

"Another time… I promise…"

"I am stubborn… but you… you win, Mom…"

"I'm sorry, Sam…"

"Okay… can I take Sadie, then?"

"Sure… of course you can…"

"I pick her up at two in the afternoon then…"

"As soon as Emily hung up the phone, she looked at Sadie and said:

"It was your big sis… she is coming to pick you up tomorrow? Do you want to go out with Sam, sweetie?"

"Yayyy…" The little girl was really happy.

Emily grabbed her to lift her up in her arms and gave her very affectionate kisses.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Next day, Sunday, Sam came to pick up Sadie and she and George took her to the stadium to watch in person the game that George was playing. The little girl had a very great time with her big sister. After the game, they went to a fancy restaurant and then they took Sadie to Emily again. They were now at Emily's apartment door, Sadie was on George's shoulder as they really loved each other and he always did make her laugh a lot.

As Emily was taking too long to answer the door, Sam took the keys of the apartment that she still had and they entered. Emily was not there in the living room, so Sam called her:

"Mom? We're here…"

Emily did not answer. So, Sam said:

"Geor… honey… please… take care of Sadie for a little while… I am going upstairs to call my Mom…"

"Sure…" George said as he was already playing with Sadie as if she was an airplane in the air.

As soon as Sam got upstairs, she heard something breaking strongly as she took a fright, thinking that her mother could be hurt physically. She rushed then to Emily's bedroom as the noise had come from there. Sam found her mother in total emotionally in disarray. Emily had just thrown something at her mirror, breaking it.

Emily would never want to do this, but sometimes of so much rage she could not think straight. She was seeing Derek's face in the mirror, seeing him smiling when he told her to leave, seeing how happy he was she was hurting from his revenge.

She just wanted to wipe the smirk from his face in that mirror so she picked up a heavy object and threw it at the mirror because that moment she saw Derek's face there smiling at her. Sam entered the bedroom and said, approaching her mother:

"Mom, are you okay? What happened?"

Sam was really scared. Emily said:

"Sam… yes… I'm okay… I was… I was not… never mind… I am okay…"

"Mom… of course that you are not okay… you only leave the house to go to work lately, and I can see that you are not okay… you've been crying… look at how your eyes are swollen… you look paler than ever and you lost weight…"

"I am okay, Sam…"

"It is Derek, right?"

Emily said nothing. Sam added:

"What happened? What did he do to you?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Okay there you go my great readers another chapter for you all. So, what do think Emily will say to Sam? Will they have a deep talk about everything and will Emily tell her every single detail about what happened between her and Derek? How he got back his revenge with her? Please tell me what you think that should happen with your continued great ideas, comments and suggestions. Thank you… love you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi my dear friends. I have to confess that I am addicted to this story! I never write on weekends and this story made me do it! I also want to say that I've been crying all the way, I can feel all their pain and sometimes I just have to stop writing and do something else so emotional I got, and this chapter, Derek made me really cry for him and all his pain. Well, hope you like!**

**I own nothing**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam and George were bringing Sadie home after taking her to George's soccer game. It was a Sunday night and as Emily had not come to open the door, Sam used the keys of the apartment that she still had and they entered the place. George was downstairs with Sadie, in the living room, while Sam went upstairs looking for her mother

She found her mother in total emotionally in disarray. Emily had just throw something at her mirror, breaking it.

"Mom, are you okay? What happened?"

Sam was really scared. Emily said:

"Sam… yes… I'm okay… I was… I was not… never mind… I am okay…"

"Mom… of course that you are not okay… you only leave the house to go to work lately…I can see that you are not okay… your eyes are swollen… you've been crying… you look paler than ever, and I've been noticing that you're quickly losing weight…"

"I am okay, Sam…you don't have to worry about me…"

"Yes, I do have to worry about you… You're my mother and I love you… It is Derek, right?"

Emily said nothing. Sam added:

"What happened? What did he do to you?"

Of course that Emily would not tell Sam what Derek had done to her. But Sam was very smart. She knew where all this torment that Emily was going through now had started. She said:

"You know what, Mom… I love you… I am really glad to know that you never rejected me like I thought during my whole life… but seeing you now…that way... I think I should never have looked for you…"

Well, all the hell that Emily was already going through. She did not need this now. Emily was in shock. She said:

"Sam… what are you saying?"

Sam started to walk around the bedroom while she was talking no stop:

"I've been a torment for you since the day we met, Mom… I should not have looked for you… I should never have come to live here with you… it was never my intention to fall in love with Derek… I swear… mother… I swear… if I could at that time just rip my heart out of me, I would… because all that situation was hurting me a lot too… and that is why I had to go back to London back then… and then I had to accept that you two were meant to be together… I never saw a love so strong like yours because as much as you two went through horrible things… you two are still in love with other and I never asked you to not get married with him… I never asked you that, mother… and now I am feeling all the guilt because it is killing me seeing you like that… it's killing me day by day… people can think that I am happy with George, and somehow I am, but it is not a complete happiness because I am seeing you destroying yourself…"

"I am not destroying myself, Sam…"

"There are several ways of doing this, Mom…"

"Sam… I don't even know what to say… I mean… none of this is your fault… please… you have to put this in mind: it was my choice to leave Derek… and I did it to be able to live in peace with my own consciousness… I did it more for myself than for you… so, please… do not worry about me… and never… never say this again, Sam… because then yes you would be killing me if one day you said that you regretted for looking for me…please don't say this ever again…"

"But I want to help you, Mom…Let me help you and him… I want to…"

"I know you do sweetie… this is just a bad phase… I promise… it will pass…"

"But he did something the last few days or weeks… because you were not bad like that before… You need to open up yourself, Mom…please…"

Emily looked down and said:

"Yeah… something happened…"

She bit her lips but she would never tell Sam what was that he had done. She said:

"It's… it's… it's about Sadie… he took her to Chicago and left her there for days without even consulting me… and we had a fight… another one… and this is killing me… because I know we have to find a way to get along well for Sadie's sake…but I am not seeing this happening anytime soon…"

"Derek needs to forgive you, Mom… and you two need to get back together… it's the only way that you two can be totally happy to make people around you happy too… not me… but Sadie… and, Mom… I want you to know that it is totally okay with me if this happen… I'll be totally okay in coming here for a visit and find you, and him and my little sister living as a family and spending Christmas together, all of us as a family… I think this will ease my guilt…"

"…But it was never your fault, Sam…"

"…Let me finish… as much as you say this… I feel like all of this that is happening is my fault… like I said I did not choose to fall in love with him… and it was a strong feeling what I felt for him… so I don't want you to think that you gave up him and your wedding for nothing… but even so… I thought that you two should have gotten married… and I still hope that one day this can still happen…"

Both women had tears in their eyes. Emily was really about to explode. She really needed to open up with someone as she had been holding all alone and it was lot for her to bear. But she truly did not feel that she should talk to Sam about what had happened. She took Sam's hands on hers and said:

"Sam you are an adult… a grown married woman now… and you learned in a harder way that life is not the way we want… sometimes… as much as we want something...it is not possible for us to change… things simply are the way they are… but I promise you… this is not me… I am a strong woman… and I know someday… I'll remember this like it was only a paper that passed by me flying… I just need some more time…"

Sam smiled at her mother and Emily hugged her for a long time. They still share a look of complicity before going downstairs.

Once downstairs, little Sadie came running to her mother, screaming in excitement:

"Mommy, Mommy… Jor kick ball goooooooooooooooooo…" (She was saying George scored a goal kicking the ball in net on pretty goal by him). The innocent little girl was making gestures with her little arms.

"Mom… what my baby sister is trying to say is that George scored the most beautiful goal… he deked everyone from the other team then he shot a perfect shot off the goal post and in to make his team win the game as this was the winning goal in last minute of the game… Sadie was screaming so loud imitating me, so cute, saying gooo, gooo, gooo, gooo as she meant goal like everyone was screaming that…"

"Yayy, Mommy, gooo, gooo, gooo, gooo…" Sadie said, putting both little arms to the air.

That put a big smile on Emily's face as Sadie was in her arms.

"Oh, really… sweetie… did you see the goal? Did you like it? Did you have fun?"

"I had fon, Mommy… gooo, gooo…" (I had fun, Mommy, goal, goal).

"Congratulations, George…"

"Thank you… you should have gone, Emily…"

"Yeah… I know… next time… I promise…"

"Mom, I was thinking… Sadie always has so much fun with us… I'd like her to stay with us a day or two so I can teach her to paint, draw, sculpting and other art works because I think my baby sister is very talented and artistic…"

Emily smiled and said:

"Oh, that's a great idea, Sam… do you want to, baby, to spend some days with your big sis?"

"Yayyy, yayyy…."

Sam knew also that Emily needed some time alone as well to gather herself plus she knows Sadie love spending time with her and George plus Sam loves this too as well as George.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Few days later**

It was a Wednesday, around seven p.m. when the BAU team arrived from one more solved case. That one had ended well. Hotch told the team to go home to rest, etc. But going home had become a torture for Derek. His house had become the scenario that now was making him feel so sorely two of the worst feelings that a human being can bear: guilt and remorse. So, he went to the BAU's gym that was on the top floor of the building, as he really needed to try to get rid of some of these feelings, releasing some of his pain. He knew that he could not, but he needed to try. He was feeling like a horrible person. He knew how dumb and stupid he was being hurting Emily badly on purpose as he knew she was his other half! He would be hurting himself: sure enough!

Every punch that he was giving on the punching bag, he felt like a fire was rising up his body. He felt that his blood was boiling and with it all the rage, the hatred, all the bad feelings accumulated inside him. The sweat was running down his body fast, and in very short time his clothes were super wet that they could be twisted.

Hundreds and thousands of punches and he was still feeling like he was the same worm, yes, because that was how he was feeling since the day he put into practice his rotten revenge: his bloody saga that had already gone too far, leaving no way back because how would he repair the wounds that he was causing? Yes, because causing a pain to someone that you love is like deliberately shooting yourself in the foot, because the main pain is for whose do the action than whom for who receive it.

He knew that Emily had strong reasons to have done what she did, he was a father now, and he would do anything for his little princess, but Derek, he did not have any strong reason, he paid back with a, well thought, very, low blow, and on purpose. And that was consuming his soul, and in the midst of it all, an innocent baby. He was wondering until when this little baby would not realize that two adults that were her parents were making love turning into hate, for pride.

He was almost destroying the punching bag now, trying to put out all his anger and guilt and remorse, and he was there for hours and hours and the feeling was not getting any better. He was alone now at the gym and punching it non stop that he almost could not feel his hands anymore so dormant they are, and he was totally wet and his face was mix of tears and sweating now. Yes, he was crying his pain out.

He was punching so hard now that the punching bag fell to the ground, a few inches away. There were other punching bags there, but he wanted that specific one, as if that punching bag now was representing all of the pain he was feeling, as if he had transferred to that punching bag all his anguish.

Then he kind of knelt on the punching bag and even with it on the floor, he continued to punch and punch, like crazy while tears fell mixed with sweat. He started to make some sounds like moans of pain. After all, he was there for hours no stopping, as if he could transfer the pain of his soul to the body, wounding himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hotch left his office and he went to the BAU parking lot in the basement and he could see that Morgan's car was still there even that it was almost ten p.m.. As a profiler nothing used to go unnoticed by him, as a boss, he always used to keep his eyes on his pupils, but now was his fraternal side that was worried, since he could notice how worst Derek had become lately. He then went to the gym. He was sure that he would find Derek there.

But when he got the gym he had a big shock. He was not expecting to see Derek in such terrible emotional state, punching the punching bag, like crazy on the floor and crying in despair. Hotch quickly took off his jacket and placed on the floor along with his brief case and bent down to stop Derek for continuing hurting himself.

"Derek what is going on? Stop it… Stop it…"

Hotch was trying to make him stop punching the punching bag, holding him by with his arms, but it was a very difficult task since Derek was so strong almost like a bull. Derek was still punching and punching and crying as he was so focused in an attempt of ease his pain that he took some time to realize that Hotch was there. Hotch then had to use his words to make him stop. Still trying to hold Morgan, he said:

"I know you are probably letting out some steam and frustration but the way you are doing this, you can hurt yourself… and I know you do not want this… think about your daughter, Morgan… she needs you… please… stop it..."

After hearing the name of his baby girl, he automatically stopped. With a lot of difficulty to speak, because of the huge effort that he had done for hours, he managed to say:

"Hotch… I cannot breathe anymore… I cannot think straight anymore... I did something horrific to Emily… she will not forgive me anymore as I made a complete mess of my life and the most tragic thing is that this is going to affect my baby girl in the worst possible way for all her life if I cannot fix this but I am not seeing any way possible to do this…"

"Derek… you know… there is only one thing that we cannot fix… and fight against which is death… all the rest we can try to fix and the most of the time we succeed if we only do the right thing…"

Derek took a bottle of water from the drinks' machine and opened it, overturning of the water on his head and the other half he drank.

"I have no idea how to repair what I did to her, Hotch…"

"Derek… I know what you've been through… it was horrific when Emily left you at altar… I understand that was very humiliating to you… and unforgivable… but she had her reasons… and you need to start to think in way of forgive her… because life is short, Derek… I learned this in the harder way possible… I let my work and my stupid pride and reason get in the way with Haley and me… When I tried to fix it as it was too late and I did not get a chance with her that I wanted because you know the horrific tragedy that happened to her… I do not want you to realize all this too late like me Derek… You can do something now with Emily to try and fix this… I never had this opportunity… but you have… you still have time… ...please...don't waste another second more... do not waste your chance and opportunity to be happy… you have to grab and seize it before it is too late… She is worth it not only for your happiness but for the happiness of your baby girl…"

The talk had been long.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Emily was on her bed, under the covers, in her pajamas, reading a book called Dante's Inferno, trying to sleep. Sadie was there in the crib near Emily's bed. The little girl was sleeping deeply already since it was almost midnight. Suddenly, Emily heard the doorbell ringing. She got a little scared because it was already too late for someone to make a visit without any kind of announcement. But she was brave. She dressed her robe and went downstairs to check it.

She spied by the peephole and rolled her eyes, thinking for a while, if she would open the door or not.

As she was taking too long to open the door he said:

"Emily… I know you're there at the other side… please… open the door…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**There you have another chapter folks with a little more suspense. Will Emily open the door for Derek or will she yell at him to leave telling him that Sadie is sleeping? Will Derek swallow all his pride and ask for her forgiveness? And if he does, will she forgive him? Please stay tuned on this same channel to find out and please let me know what you all think through your ideas, suggestions and comments as always. Mega thanks to you all and love you all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After the long talk with his boss, Derek knew exactly what he had to do. So, without even thinking, he was straight after what could be the salvation of his lost soul.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Emily was on her bed, under the covers, in her pajamas, reading a book called Dante's Inferno, trying to sleep. Sadie was there in the crib near Emily's bed. The little girl was sleeping deeply already since it was almost midnight.

Suddenly, Emily heard the doorbell ringing. She got a little scared because it was already too late for someone to make a visit without any kind of announcement. But she was brave. She dressed her robe and went downstairs to check it.

She spied by the peephole and rolled her eyes, thinking for a while, if she would open the door or not.

As she was taking too long to open the door he said:

"Emily… I know you're there at the other side… please… open the door…"

She kept in silence only thinking, but she was getting anxious. Derek was insisting:

"Emily… Please… I am begging you… Open the door…"

She bit her lips, typical. Derek leaned his head on the door and said:

"Please, Emily…"

And the typical alpha male was there, begging, stripped of his armor, feeling defeated, frail and poor, poor of soul, trying to break down the walls of that woman again… walls that he had built now. The torment of the guilt was consuming his soul. He was determined not to leave there until he got to talk to her.

"Emily… I know it's late but please… I need to talk to you… I will not leave until you open this door…"

When he was saying 'door', he noticed that she was opening the door lock. She opened the door and they looked at each other. There was no smile, complicity, or anything. It was as if their souls were empty. Still holding the door handle, she said:

"What do you want?"

"Emily… I need to talk to you… please… for only five minutes let me in…"

He was begging with his words and eyes. Emily was looking for some sign that could indicate if he was drunk, because in that case, she would not let him in. But since he had not drink anything but water, she said:

"Derek, it's really late… so, please… say what you have to say and leave…"

She said this and opened the door wide for him to enter. He entered and made his path to the living room. She went after him after locking the door, and crossed her arms, waiting for him to speak. He said:

"You need to forgive me… please… I'm so sorry for the way that I've been acting but especially for what I did the other day… This is killing me, Emily… That guy is not me and you know that…I don't know what else to say, Emily, I just don't know… but I need you to know that I'm really, deeply sorry…"

She was looking down, shaking her head slowly, still with her arms crossed, she said:

"Derek, what you did is so unforgivable… at least when I did that unforgivable act I had a reason… You did not have a reason to as this act… it was only for the treat of your revenge…and this is low and this gave me a lot of additional information about you… I do not recognize the guy I fell in love with anymore… and that last act of your revenge just create a huger hole for us to dig our way out… and this all is going to hurt our daughter and I know you do not want that… So I cannot understand why you would do such a despicable act, Derek…"

"I am so sorry… I let my pride and male ego cloud my bad judgement… You did not deserve what I did to you the other day… It was very wrong of me to do this and I regretted this huge mistake… ever since that this has been eating me up as this is not hurting only you… but it is hurting Sadie… and this is tearing me up apart... My only pathetic excuse is that I am **human** that made a terrible mistake and I only can ask for your forgiveness… even though I might not deserve your forgiveness… but I must try for myself, Sadie and us, please Emily, I am begging for your forgiveness…"

Looking down, still with her arms crossed, she gave a few steps around the living room, as if thinking. Then, she stopped to face him again, and asked:

"I can forgive you, Derek… but… and you? Deep in your heart and soul… did you already forgive me for what I did to you? So maybe this hell can stop?"

Derek was not expecting this question at all. He looked down and he did not have an answer to this. She said:

"You see, Derek? You see? I can forgive you… but… you! You will never forgive me… it was **your** actions that put us where we stand now, Derek… Because if you had forgiven me in the first place when I begged you… none of this torment would be happening now… I just hope that we can find a way to not affect our darling baby girl because all of this that is going on between us… I do not want her heart to break ever… and to think her heart will break in pieces because of the two of us is a torture for me…"

"Emily… I know I have to work with my own issues and demons on what happened to me the day of our almost wedding... This is on me, Emily… I will work on this… I promise… it's hard for me to understand why you have done that… as the pain is still big here even though over a year after… it was not the humiliation in front of all our families and friends what hurt me most… it was the fact that… I love you… I gave you my heart and you rejected it… but as father now, I am trying to put myself in your shoes and I know that I would do anything for my baby girl…"

"So… I'm going to ask you, Derek… Do it soon… and don't let your demons make a barrier between us so big that we cannot break it anymore… I really hope that you can one day totally forgive me and mainly understand my reasons that it would be a proof of love… showing that no matter what… the love is still there… because the only thing I'm seeing from you, now is hatred… and this is not good for Sadie… if it was not for her… I would move to another country so you would never have to look at me again… but I won't do it because of her… she deserves a present father in her life…"

"I will…" He said, approaching her.

The moment he approached her, she stepped back a little, looking down all the time. He said:

"You might think that our love making was only revenge… Emily… but it was not… I totally wanted you… and I missed you…"

She was still looking down. Even though she had stepped back when he approached her, they were still very close. As she was not looking at him, he gently touched her face, making her instantly to look at him. They were looking at each other now, ohh hell, she was thinking, she could feel the warm coming from his body. She broke the touch and the eye contact, walking away and saying:

"Derek… it's already too late… if it will relieve your pain... yes… I can totally forgive you… but my home is my safe place now… and I need to sleep… Sadie is alone in the bedroom… so … I think it's better you go now…"

She said that already walking to open the door for him. He then went after her. Before leaving, he looked at her and said:

"Can I give you a hug?"

She looked at him and it was quite obvious that she did not want to, but he insisted:

"Please…"

Standing like a pole, she said:

"Okay…"

Derek then approached her and hugged her, but she only placed her hands on his backs very lightly, while he was really hugging her. For her, it seemed that had a huge hole there on the floor between them. He noticed how uncomfortable she was and broke to hug to face her again and say:

"Emily… I will always love you… and I know there is a lot of making up I have to do for you… but I will never give up on us and our family… You and Sadie are worth all my effort and patience to provide the happiness for us all…"

Emily said nothing. She only watched him walking out of the door and saying to her:

"Bye…"

"Bye, Derek…" She replied.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Few weeks later:**

It was a Friday night and the BAU team would have the weekend off, so Derek went to Emily's to pick up Sadie to spend the weekend with him.

Sadie was now one year and ten months old, so she was saying almost everything. Emily was getting her ready to go with her father. She had dressed the girl, after the shower, in her pink pants and a white T-shirt with some Princess drawn on it. She was now combing Sadie's hair and putting some ribbons on her hair, etc. She said:

"Look at this... if it is not the most beautiful girl on the planet that I have here... my pretty Princess..."

"Ima Pincess..." (I am a Princess.) Sadie said.

"Yes, sweetie... yes you are... you are my Princess... my sun, my moon, the light of my life... my happiness... my everything... and Mommy loves you soooo much..."

"I wuv you too, Mama..." (I love you too, Mommy.) Sadie said.

Emily was now taking Sadie downstairs to wait for Derek to arrive. Once downstairs, Sadie said:

"Where's Dada?"

"He is on his way already, dear..."

"I miss Dada..."

"I know you do, sweetie..."

The last case had kept Morgan out of the town for five days in a row, and the last weekend Sadie had stayed with Emily so, it was almost ten days that the little girl had not seen her father. Emily's heart broke a little, hearing that child, practically a baby, asking for her father and saying that she misses him, while they could be together already all the time. She would be so much happier.

Emily was sitting on the couch and Sadie was walking around the coffee table playing with her toys that was a mini kitchen with some little pans, little stove, etc. Sadie said:

"I ul maki som ed fo Dada..." (I will make some eggs for Daddy.)

Emily had not understood what the little girl was saying, but since the girl was dealing with the small pans made of plastic and put them on the little stove, she smiled, and said:

"I bet he'll love it, sweetie..."

"Du u aant som tu, Mama?" ( Do you want some, too, Mommy?)

"Oh... sure... of course that I want... how I would not want something made by my little beautiful cook here..."

Sadie approached Emily with a small pan in hands as if it was for Emily to eat something. Emily took the pan and pretended that she was eating something. She said:

"Hmm, hmm, it's sooo delicious..."

At that moment, they listened to the doorbell ringing. Sadie quickly ran to the door, saying:

"Dada, Dada..."

Emily got up from the couch and went after her baby to open the door for Morgan. As soon as she opened the door, Sadie grabbed the legs of her father as if hugging him. Morgan took the girl on his arms and said:

"Oh, my God... look at my Princess... how beautiful you look... Daddy missed you so much, so much that it was like if my heart had stopped... and I was like: where's my heart? Where's my heart... ohhh it is there with my Princess..."

He tickled her on the belly, and she laughed with him a lot. Morgan, then, looked at Emily and said:

"Hi..."

"Hi..."

Emily was still holding the doorknob. It was always like that. Morgan never used to enter the house when he came to pick up Sadie or to bring her back. It was always on the door. But Sadie in all her innocence and seeming to not notice the huge barrier between her parents, she said:

"Dada, I madi som ed fo uu…" (I made some eggs for you.)

"Oh… You did?" Morgan had no idea what she was talking about.

Sadie started to shake her body to go to the floor and Morgan put her on the floor and she pulled him with her little hands. The little girl was saying:

"Comin, Dada, comin…" (Come on in, Daddy, come on in.)

Realizing the situation, Emily opened the door wide for him to enter, and closed the door when he and Sadie made their path to the living room. Once there, Sadie approached her father and as if pushing him, she said:

"Sit…"

"Oh, do you want Daddy to sit… okay…"

Morgan sat on the couch and Sadie brought a mini pan to him. Morgan took the little pan and pretended that he was eating something. He then said:

"Wow… Oh my God… it is delicious! But who cooked this? It was my little Princess or Mommy?"

Of course that the pan was empty and they were all dived on the imaginary world of Sadie. But Sadie was liking the idea, so she said:

"It os Mama, it os Mama…" (It was Mommy, it was Mommy.)

"So you can say to Mommy that it was delicious… I loved it…"

The little girl was extremely happy, because, in her little mind, she could not remember even one time that her parents were near to each other without a dark cloud on them and a heavy air to breathe. The poor girl had never had the opportunity to play with both of her parents together. She only ran to hug her mother. Emily took the girl on her arms and said:

"Thank you sweetie… but it was all you…"

Emily looked at Derek and said:

"It was her that 'cooked'…"

Morgan only smiled to her as if 'yeah, I know…'

Before the environment started to become dense, Morgan got up from the couch and approached Emily and reached his arms to the little girl and said:

"Come on now with Daddy… we're going to have lots of fun this weekend… as Daddy is going to take you to the circus tomorrow! Do you want to go to the circus?"

"Yayy…yayyy… yaayy…" The little girl was celebrating.

They were walking to the door. Morgan was taking Sadie in his arms, and Emily was going after them to open the door. She opened the door, but before they could leave, he said to Emily:

"I was wondering… I bought three tickets for the circus… Do you want to come with us?"

She was not expecting this. Morgan and Sadie were waiting for her to answer. Emily was wondering if Sadie was comprising what was going on there. She crossed her arms and said:

"I have… some… other things planned to do… another time, maybe, thank you..."

Emily said that, but Morgan got the implicit message that was: 'I am still very hurt'. He said:

"Okay…"

Emily gave a big hug and kiss on her daughter and said:

"Have fun, sweetie… I'm going to miss you… I love you…"

"I wuv too, Mama…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Of course that Emily had nothing planned for the weekend, and she always felt herself totally empty without Sadie there. Since what happened between her and Morgan, that he had treated her badly, like a cheap prostitute, only for revenge, she had never shared this with anyone. She was in needing to vent with someone. So, she called the BAU angel, JJ, and they agreed to meet at the coffee shop for the next day, Saturday.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Emily got there first. She ordered a coffee for herself and waited for JJ. But very soon JJ was also there. Emily said:

"I'm sorry for taking you from your family… on a Saturday… after this whole week out…"

"Oh, Emily… I have to thank you… I was not even a little in a mood for watching baseball at the stadium with my two men… thank you so much…"

Emily smiled. JJ also ordered a coffee for herself.

"So, it's Morgan's weekend of staying with Sadie…"

"Yeah… I feel totally empty without her there… but I know that is good for her to stay with him and have fun and stuff… because, poor girl, lately, not even me is capable of bearing with myself ,my own company…"

"I thought things between you two were better… I mean… so much time later… Sam is married now and totally out of the scene… Morgan really seems to have forgiven you…"

"Yeah… but he is still working on it… I understand that it was not easy for him to forgive me… what I did… wow… The pain of rejection that I infringed upon him was too big and as experts of behavior you know that it is something just as real as physical pain... but… for physical pain we can take a medicine and stuff but the pain of rejection it takes time and even though it passed so much time… it seems that it is still there…"

"You know what, Emily… I think… yes… the pain is still there… but not because of what happened so much time ago… it is because you two are so miserable to be living separated… when both of you know… and everybody knows how much you guys still love each other… it is not only him that is in pain… it's also you…you just said that you feel totally empty… it is not because of Sadie only…"

Looking at her coffee on the table, Emily said:

"Yeah, JJ… but something happened after this… about a month ago… Something that has been killing me… he hurt me a lot in the cruelest way possible and it would have hurt less, if he had not shot me in the heart…"

"Wow… and what is that?"

"JJ, you know, since the day that I left him, on the day of our almost-wedding, Derek is finding ways to hurt me... I never expected that he would treat me with flowers and stuff like that as l knew that he would feel only contempt for me after that..."

JJ was only paying attention with her beautiful blue eyes on Emily, while she kept venting:

"…First... one month after our almost-wedding, he jumped on a relationship with that woman, bringing her to our lives, to Sadie's life, and not wasting not even one single opportunity of throwing her on my face, at the hospital when Sadie was sick, at her birthday party, and at a lot of other times, not mentioning the times she answered his cell phone and I could feel all the poison and she bragging that she was with him, in bed, and sometimes with Sadie..."

"Ah… that was awful…" JJ said.

"He has been treating me like trash, and in the beginning I even thought that I really deserved that so I only accepted, but things started to get worst and worst... about one month ago, he took Sadie to Chicago to visit his family for the weekend then he came back saying that he left her there for a few days more without telling me or asking my permission for this... He did not even call me to let me know that Sadie was not here in DC..."

JJ raised her two eyebrows and said only:

"Wow…"

"...When I went to his place to pick her up... We had a very heated argument that led to... to a very wild sex... I was weak and I was missing him so much... I think I was not even thinking... I just only let my body, my emotions and feelings to guide me... I thought that he wanted this as much as me... but this was all part of his twisted revenge..."

"Wow… What do you mean?"

"Yeah... his low revenge that made me feel like the most dirtiest person in the whole world... the most humiliated... After we made love, he just asked me to leave... saying that he wanted to sleep... and he his behavior towards me in a second became so cold… I looked at him in the eyes and I almost could not see life in him… as if he did not have a soul or something… This was like a huge slap on my face and a huge stab with a knife to my heart, JJ..."

"Oh… Emily… I'm so sorry…"

"JJ… it was so magical our moment together… I felt so loved by him and I opened my heart for him so…so clearly… my purest feeling… showing him how much I still love him and … I can swear to you, JJ, that I could feel all his love… and I could feel how much he still loves me… how much he desires me still and that was exactly like before… but it was all part of a revenge… This has been weighing on my mind lately like all the weight on my shoulders and body that I feel that I am going to collapse and explode that I had to get it off my chest, JJ… or I would explode and lose my sanity… and… in the middle of all this… all these bad feelings and pain that we're imposing willingly to each other there is a our angel Sadie… our baby girl… I am trying hard for her not to be affected by our acts… but I have no idea until when I'll manage to do that… she is already feeling how distant we are from each other… me and her father… the other day she was so happy in ecstasy only because for a few minutes me and Derek were together playing with her… this hurt me so bad… she does not deserve that…"

"Look… Emily… you said Derek only did this for revenge… but you said you felt how much he loves you and missed by that act of lovemaking… No one is that good at acting and faking… What I am saying here, Emily… is that Derek loves you and wanted you just as much as you wanted him… His foolish male ego and his stupid pride just made him tell you to leave… I am pretty sure that Derek regretted this huge mistake by him… After all… we are all human and we all make stupid mistakes that we wish we could take back…but we can't… I am sure that he realized already how deeply these actions affect… not only you but that precious baby girl of yours…"

"He came the other night to talk to me… and he said he regretted and stuff and begged for my forgiveness and I said yes… that I can forgive him, of course I can… but the thing is that he hurt me… after all the love… JJ… he made me feel the most loved woman in the world… he made me see stars… it was one of our best lovemaking… and then… he dispenses me as a trash…"

"Emily… as a woman… I totally understand… the humiliation… I cannot even imagine myself in your shoes if one day Will did such terrible thing to me… but considering the situation… try to understand him… I know that it's not easy… but c'mon… we know how men can be weak and heartless… and think about your family… Sadie… and just do not close yourself to any possibilities and happiness with him… but you have to think about what is best for you and Sadie… I would not be saying this if I was not sure that you two still love each other… Emily we all know what is best and this is to resolve things between you and Derek as soon as possible…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The next day, Sunday:**

It was around seven in the evening when Derek was bringing Sadie to Emily. She opened the door and the little girl jumped from her father's arms to her mother's. Emily said:

"Oh, my Princess, I missed you so much…"

The little girl was excited to tell her mother about the weekend. She said:

"Mama… I saw Dumbo the ellefan…" (I saw Dumbo Elephant).

"Oh… you did? That's great! Did you have fun?"

"I had fon, Mama, I sasaw the cowns…" (I had fun, Mommy, I also saw the clowns.)

"Did you? Did you like it?"

"I lika, Mama…" (I liked, Mommy)

Sadie was exhausted, so she leaned her head on Emily's shoulders. So, Derek said:

"So… I'm going then…"

Holding Sadie, Emily looked at him, but before she could say something. Sadie said:

"Dada peeas say wiit mama and me, wuv you, peeas sepp with us, dada…" (Meaning: "Daddy, please… stay with Mommy and me, I love you, please, sleep with us, Daddy…")

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**There is a another chapter for you with tiny bit of suspense. Will Emily let Derek in and stay for Sadie's cute request as she wants her father to stay and sleep with them. What will Derek and Emily say to her? Sadie is not knowing how this very cute question will be like a giant task for them to able to answer her in a way that will satisfy and please Sadie. Please stay tune to this channel to find out what happens next and please let me know what you think with all your ideas, suggestions and comments. Thanks very much to you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing**

x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Morgan was bringing Sadie to Emily since she had spent the weekend with her father. Emily opened the door for them and Sadie jumped to her mother's arms, and started to tell everything that had happened at the weekend and that they had gone to the Circus in her 'Sadiese' language.

The little girl was exhausted now, so she leaned her head on Emily's shoulders, and since they were at the door still, Derek said:

"Well…I think I'm going then…"

Holding Sadie in her arms, Emily looked at him, but before she could say something. Sadie said:

"Dada peeas say wiit mama and me, wuv you, peeas sepp with us, dada…" (Meaning: "Daddy, please… stay with Mommy and me, I love you, please, sleep with us, Daddy…")

Morgan could see on Emily's face that he was not welcome there, but then looking at Sadie begging for him to stay and her pleading eyes. He approached his baby girl and smiled at her, saying:

"Do you want Daddy to stay?"

Even before the little girl could react, Emily said:

"Daddy can't stay right now, sweetie... he has to go home... he needs to leave, okay?"

Sadie pouted and asked:

"Why, why, why, why?"

"Sadie… he has to go… you already spend the whole weekend with Daddy… he has to go now…"

Emily had a little harshness on her tone of voice, so the little girl started to cry.

"Emily… actually I have nothing to do now… Let's compromise for our daughter…" Derek said.

"We cannot spoil her and give and do everything she wants when she cries... she has to learn that things do not work the way she wants… Good night Derek!"

Emily closed the door, with Sadie crying a lot on her arms, and Derek on the other side of door and he could still hear Sadie crying and screaming:

"Dada, dada, dada, dada…."

The girl was moving and shaking in Emily's arms, and crying, causing Emily to almost lose her temper and control. She put the girl on the floor and before Sadie could run to the couch, to her teddy bears, she slapped Emily, on the legs, because of her small height.

Sadie then ran to the couch and she hugged one of her Teddy bear that her father had given to her and she was still crying and screaming. Derek was still outside and he could hear his baby girl still calling for him, but he knew that it was not a good idea if he tried to enter the apartment, because it would cause a big arguing with Emily and he did not want to do this in front of Sadie, so he only left.

Emily looked up and took a deep breath and approached her daughter on the sofa and said:

"Sadie… this is so wrong of you to hit someone… I thought I had taught you this… I know you do not want to hurt mommy… you need to apologize to me right now young lady…"

Sadie had already stopped screaming but not to shed tears because she wanted to be with her Daddy. She only looked at Emily with her little eyes full of tears. Emily said:

"I will always love you no matter what… but I did not like what you did just now as it is very wrong… Sadie…"

**Around half an hour later**:

Sadie had stopped crying. But she was still sad. She was still hugging the Teddy Bear and watching cartoons that Emily had set for her while she was cooking dinner for the girl.

While she was still watching cartoons, Emily was giving a vegetable soup to her, in her bowl of Princess.

Just in that moment, Derek decided to call Emily. She answered the phone call by saying:

"Derek, really… I cannot talk right now… please…"

"Whoa… I just wanted to check if she is okay and if she stopped crying…"

"You think she would cry for hours for you…"

"Okay… I try… I try hard…Ms. PIGHEADEDNESS, but it is just impossible to get along well with you... What do you want me to do? What else do I have to do for you to forgive me and understand that I regretted of what I did?"

"Derek… what a hypocrite you are… it like the stove calling the kettle black… You have not forgiven me for leaving you at the altar… and how dare you say I did not forgive you…"

"If you had… you had let me in…"

Derek was also pissed now. Emily replied:

"Instead of helping me with her… you only made things worst … we have to educate her… it is not this way that how things work…"

"Emily… what it is of so wrong if I spent a few more minutes with her… I don't get it!"

"It is not that! We cannot teach her that it is only her crying that she gets things the way she wants… this is wrong and you know that, Derek!"

Of course that in her one year and eleven months of life, Sadie knew that Derek was her Daddy and also that her mother was kind of starting to yell at him on the phone, and Emily's anger was so dense now that Sadie could feel it. She started to pout again and seeing that Emily was yelling on the phone the little girl slapped the bowl that was on Emily's hands making all the soup to fall on her and the couch. Sadie could not stand her parents fighting anymore. She wanted to stop that discussion and this was the way she found to stop it. Emily said:

"Oh, no… Our daughter definitely inherit your stubbornness and bad temper and hot blooded genes from you Derek… you will not going to believe what she has done just now… I cannot talk anymore…"

Emily hung up the phone and said:

"Sadie! How could you do that? I saw very clearly this was not an accident… I could handle that if this was the case but you did that deliberately you bad little girl… You need to apologize to me saying you are sorry to Mommy… This is very wrong of you to do this because you are making a mess on purpose… Did you see how bad a thing you did Sadie?"

Emily was talking no stop while she was trying to clean the couch and the floor, quick and dirty. Then, she grabbed the little girl on her arms and took her upstairs for a shower since she had soup on all her clothes in her hair including.

She put Sadie in her baby bath and she was bathing the girl and putting on the shampoo etc. Sadie always loved to take a shower as she loved to be in the water. She was just a baby and of course that she did not had a dimension of what she was doing. She started to play with the water slapping it making the water splash out around and on Emily of course. Emily said while she was bathing the girl:

"Sadie… this is not how a beautiful little princess that you are acts… do you understand?"

Sadie continued slapping the water. Emily said:

"Stop it Sadie… you're wetting me…"

The little girl was playing with her toys of plastic and imitating the Dolphin, just like her father had taught her. And she was slapping the water but it was not on purpose. Emily said:

"I said stop it, Sadie!"

Having such stubborn parents of course that she was stubborn too, so she continued slapping the water and watch Emily's reaction. Kids test her parents all the time. She was slapping the water so badly now that Emily got entirely wet and very pissed too of course, much more because of Sadie was not obeying her than because of being wet. Emily then grabbed Sadie's little hands and yelled at her:

"**I SAID STOP IT!"**

It was not needed even a second for Sadie to pout and to start to cry a lot. The rest of the bath and getting dressed in her pajamas, etc, was with Sadie crying a lot non stop and Emily holding back tears.

As it was past nine in the night, Emily put the little girl on the crib with the pacifier and went downstairs to prepare a baby bottle to her since she had not eaten even half of the soup.

She came with the baby bottle ready for her baby. Sadie was still on the crib, with the pacifier and holding a Teddy bear. Emily gave the baby bottle for the baby because Sadie already used to drink it alone already. But that day she reached her little arms to Emily. She wanted her Mommy to give it to her. It was enough to totally melt Emily's heart. She caught Sadie in her arms and snuggled her and sat on her bed to give the baby bottle for her baby. She smiled at Sadie while Sadie was caressing Emily on the earlobe.

On that night, little Sadie slept in the arms of her mother during all night. After the little girl was deeply sleeping, Emily kissed her on the head and said:

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**WEEKS LATER, AT THE BAU**

It was a Tuesday morning. Emily was in her office finishing some reports, when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in…" She said.

It was Hotch. He entered and said to her:

"Emily… I need a favor…"

"Sure…"

"The Federal government asked us to investigate a terrorist cell in New York… it seems that it has a threat of bombing but they had no idea where and we have no time to hire someone with your language skills… we might need you…"

The first thing that popped up in Emily's mind was Sadie. Hotch added:

"There is already someone in custody but he is not talking and they want us to step in… I think in a few days we're back…"

"Hotch… I… I have Sadie… I… I will check if Sam can stay with her for a few days then I talk to you…"

"Please, do this… we need to leave asap…"

"Okay…"

As soon as Hotch left her office, she called Sam:

"Mom?"

"Hey, Sam, sweetie… how are you doing?"

"I'm great, Mom… and you and Sadie-pie?"

"We're good… Sam… I'd like to ask you a favor…"

"Oh, anything, Mom… What do you need?"

"I'll have to go to New York with the team… for only one case… actually in a few minutes… so, I'd like to know if you can stay with Sadie at your place… I think it won't be more than three or four days… but if you can't that's okay… I just say that I can't go and that's it…"

"Are you kidding me, Mom? Of course I can! I would love it! I'm in adoring to practice with Sadie… being a Mom… for when I have my own babies… and now I'm working only in the morning so we can spend all the rest of the day and night and George is always there too… she will love, Mom…"

"Oh… okay… so… well, she is at home now with Susie… you can deal with Susie then she goes to your place instead of going to my place during these days…"

"Okay… I'll do it… I am at the University right now but as soon as I leave. By lunch time, I'll go there to pick her up and I don't think I'll use Susie… Sadie can stay with George in the morning since he only practices at afternoons…"

"Hope this will not be causing any trouble for you two…"

"Mom… of course not! I can't wait to sleep with my little sis… I miss this a lot…"

"That's great, then Sam… just don't forget that she has a special diet, please… and anything wrong… you call me… anything!"

"Okay Mom… you don't need to worry… she'll be okay… I used to take care of all children of the orphanage, remember? She will be safe… don't worry…"

"Yeah, I know, Sam… I trust you… totally… I really do… it is just… I… I am not used to staying far away from her during long days, now…"

"Be safe, Mom… remember that both of us need you so much still… be safe and come back soon…"

"Okay, sweetie… I will… I'll be home soon I hope…"

"I love you, Mom…"

"I love you, too, Sam…"

For no clear reason, Emily's heart became strongly restless. But she looked for Hotch and traveled with the team.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The team was for three days already working on that case, needless to say that Emily used to call Sam several times a day to check on her baby girl Sadie. She and Morgan were only in partners on work mode, even because the case was very difficult and it was taking all their time and attention.

They had not slept practically anything during this period. But finally they managed to find out where the bombs were set. The bombs were on a big mall that would be the big opening on that evening. Several different teams were already there. The anti-bomb team had managed to unset all the bombs that were in the strategic points of the building.

The BAU team was inside the building, since all the bombs were now unset, helping to evacuate it as it was very crowded, but the only problem was that a man-bomb had escaped. He was on the roof that was made of glass. Morgan and Hotch and other men from other teams, like SWAT and the anti-terrorism team were also on the roof chasing him. Emily, JJ, Rossi e Reid were helping to evacuate the building and making sure people would be safe.

The man-bomb wanted to gain time in order to affect more people as possible when the bomb that was on his body would explode. So he was only running and thinking about a way that he could do it. It was when he decided to break the glass roof to fall inside the mall that still had some people running away.

The man-bomb realized that Morgan was almost right next to him, then, he ran in rush and jumped with all the strength and force he had in the glass of the roof of the mall breaking it into zillions pieces. The man-bomb crashed on the floor of the mall detonating the bomb that was on him, hitting some people who were still inside the building, and bursting the windows of all the shops nearby, and breaking everything around. From the roof, Morgan looked down into the mall, completely perplexed. But what he did not know was that among the smoke and the bodies lying on the ground, one of them was of his Emily, the love of his life, and he still witnessed when a huge glass side cutter made its late way from the roof straight to her stomach.

Derek then ran away to inside the building in a rush. Local authorities were not allowing him to enter there as the whole building could fall down, but he was able to break every barrier to find to his Emily, since she was still there as the rescue team was removing all the bodies, etc. Derek finally found her. He knelt and held her, saying:

"Emily, please…"

Emily was putting blood through the mouth and the stomach. She almost was not able to focus anymore before going unconscious. But she could recognize him. She murmured:

"Derek…"

"Please, stay with me…"

Almost unconscious, she murmured:

"Derek… I love you… please… take care of Sadie…"

"No, no, no, no… Emily!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**There you have another chapter with major drama and suspense. Will Emily survive this huge explosion with also glass hitting her stomach? Please tell me what you think with all your comments, suggestions and ideas. So when you all think I should continue this? **

**Thanks very much to you all and love you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After a big tragedy that a crazy man-bomb had caused inside a mall, exploding himself and everywhere and everyone around, Derek could see that one of the most injured people was Emily. Derek then ran away to inside the building in a rush. Local authorities were not allowing him to enter there as the whole building could fall down anytime, but he was able to break every barrier to find to his Emily, since she was still there as the rescue team was removing all the bodies, etc. Derek finally found her. He knelt on the floor near her and taking her hands, he said:

"Emily, please…"

Emily was putting blood through the mouth and the stomach. She almost was not able to focus anymore, seeing all blurry, before going unconscious. But she could recognize him. She murmured:

"Derek…"

"Yes, it's me, baby… Please, stay with me…"

Almost unconscious, she murmured:

"Derek… I love you… please… take care of Sadie… Please… take care of our baby…"

"No, no, no, no… Emily!"

She lost consciousness. Derek was the despair in person. The first thing he did was check her pulse to see if she was still alive. It was when the rescue team was taking her to the ambulance. They were taking first the survivors to take then the dead bodies. Of course that Derek went in the ambulance and stayed holding her hand all the time he could.

Up to the moment when in front of the doors of the operating room, in the hospital, someone said to him:

"You cannot enter here, Sir..."

He gently held Emily's unconscious face and said:

"Emily, you have to fight! I know that you are strong! Please…"

"Sir, please, every second wasted here can be fatal…"

Derek, then just watched the hospital team entering the operating room taking away his unconscious Emily on the hospital gurney. He took both hands to the head as if he was not believing in what was happening. His world seemed now as if losing all sense. His soul was totally lost, watching helplessly the reason of his life going through that door, full of tubes connected on her, not knowing if she would ever come back or not, not knowing if he would have a chance to redeem himself to her, not knowing if he would have his own life back in her, as he was so out of breath right now. He was totally mad, wondering why, why he had wasted so much time. All his entire life was coming as flashes in his mind now. He always knew what would be the end of this history, their history: it had to be with her, he knew that they were meant to be together, so why have not gone straight to the point before, sooner, when he could? And now he realized how everything in the world was so fragile, and how it all goes by so quickly. What matters now all his pride and ego?

After so much time and there in front of the operating room, someone came to talk to him:

"Sir, there is a waiting room right over there… Please… I am going to ask you to go there and wait there… the surgery can last very long hours… you cannot stay here all the time…"

Derek only looked at the nurse and made his path to the waiting room.

He was there for a little while now, when Hotch and Rossi came to join him.

"…Any news?" Hotch asked.

"No…"

"Derek, I'm sorry that this happened… I would never imagine…"

"Hotch, please… I only want her back… I don't want to listen to anything…. I only want her back and I am putting all my force and faith on this…"

*Moments of silence*

"Where are Reid and JJ? Did anybody else get hurt?" Derek asked.

"They were a little more distant from where the bomb exploded … but they are under observation and doing some tests but they are okay… we were there on the other side of the hospital…" Hotch answered.

"How many deaths?"

"…So far ten…" Hotch answered.

Around eight hours later, they were all there in the waiting room and by that time, Reid and JJ were also there since they were given a clean bill of health, etc, a doctor finally came bringing news about Emily's health condition. Derek approached him. The doctor said to Derek, but everyone on the team could still hear:

"She suffered some burns all over the body, she had both eardrums burst, but these are minor injuries… I won't lie… she might have only hours of life left… all her internal organs were severely hit, she was probably too close to the man-bomb as all her organs seem to have exploded somehow as well… and the pointed glass perforated the intestine and the stomach… we managed to repair them… all that could be done, we did… her lung is not responding so she is breathing by machine right now… and also her heart needs a machine to pump the blood since it is not working by itself as well… her situation is deadly serious so you all must be prepared for the worse… I am sorry and we are doing everything we can…"

Derek was listening to everything and he could not even react. As much as the doctor was talking, he was feeling undergrounded and breathless. JJ, of course, started to shed some tears and the others were really sad.

"You should all go home now… there is nothing that can be done by you all here, we have no idea when she will get out of the coma… it can last for months… if she survive"

"No, no, no, no… no way I will go home without Emily… no … I won't leave here without her… I know she will live… I know she will wake up anytime… she is strong… she survived a lot of other bad situations… she will make it… I know she will… I will only leave here with her…"

Noticing how Derek was unbalanced and out of his mind now, since he seemed not have listened to one single word of what the doctor was saying, the doctor only looked at Hotch and the others and said:

"Well… this is everything that I have to say for now…"

"Can I see her?"

"Mr. Morgan… she is still in the operation room since her health situation is so weak and fragile cannot even be transferred to the ICU, and you cannot enter there… Well… excuse me…"

Derek wanted to punch and kick the walls, but he was so powerless and without ground, he could not. Emily was practically dead and it would be a miracle if she woke up. The doctor had been very honest and clean with them. Hotch then said to Morgan:

"Morgan… you listened to the doctor… she won't wake up anytime soon… we need to go back home… there is nothing that we can do here…"

"Oh… and I will leave her here? …all alone? …by herself? No way Hotch… I won't leave here without Emily! I won't… you all can go home… but I will stay right here…"

"She is not alone, Derek… right now she is not even conscious…and she is being very well watched… I also believe that she will make it… she is strong and she is a fighter… but it will need time for this…"

JJ then approached Derek and placed a hand on his shoulder and said:

"…And Derek… I'm sure that Emily would want you taking care of your baby girl Sadie now… that precious baby, Derek… she needs both of her parents and now she only has you… you should go and stay with her… there is nothing you can do here… do your best for you baby and Emily will be glad and relieved with this…"

"I can't leave her here, JJ… I just can't…"

"Derek… it's just one hour flight and you can use the jet to come back if you need to… but you listened to the doctor… she won't wake up anytime soon…"

"What am I going to tell her? What am I going to tell to my daughter when she asks for her Mommy?"

"It won't be easy, Derek… but it will be worst for her if she misses both of her parents… you need to be there for her…"

Remembering the very last words from Emily to him, asking him to take care of their baby, and the fact that he had being ignoring Sam's phone calls for the last couple of hours, only now he realized that it could have something to do with little Sadie, he decided to go back to DC with the team.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They landed in DC it was around eight at night already of a Saturday, since they had stayed in New York for several days. Derek went straight to Sam's house to pick up Sadie. He had not responded to her phone calls. JJ had offered to go with him to break the news to Sam and to help with Sadie, but since JJ was also recovering, etc, it was fair that she went to her family and stayed with her family, so that Derek went by himself. After asking Garcia to find out Sam's address, Derek arrived there and rang the doorbell. Sam opened the door for him to enter. From the moment she saw Derek, she knew that something terrible had happened to her mother. Even before she asked him to enter, she said:

"Derek… where's my mother?" Her voice was breaking and she almost could not feel her legs anymore.

Derek was only looking at Sam, mentally searching for the right words. Sam said:

"Derek, I've been calling you since my mother is not answering her cell phone… my mother didn't say anything about the case that she was going to help with but I knew that she had gone to New York and I saw the news on TV… so please… where's my mother?"

"Can I come in?"

She opened the door for him to enter and he gave a few steps to the living room. He looked at Sam and said:

"She is in the hospital…" He said.

"Oh my God… I knew… I knew something bad had happened to her… I want to see her… for how long she will stay there?"

Derek looked down then he looked at her and said:

"Sam… her situation is pretty bad… she… she is in a coma…"

"Oh my God! No, no, this can't be happening!"

Sam needed to sit down as her legs were really weak now. Derek asked:

"Where's Sadie?"

"Sadie is asking for Mommy for a few days now… she cries asking for our mother… George is there in the TV room with her trying to distract her with some DVD's and trying to make her take the baby bottle as she is not eating almost anything… she only wants her Mommy…"

Sam got up from the couch and asked:

"Derek… how bad is her situation? What happened to her?"

"She was inside the mall when the man-bomb exploded near her and she got terribly injured… Sam… I don't want to talk about it now… I only came to pick up Sadie… I can give you the name of the hospital and the team that is watching her so you can talk to them… but don't make me re-live it all again… just go get Sadie for me…"

Sam then went to pick up Sadie in the TV room and brought her to Derek. As soon as she saw her father, she opened a big smile and jumped to his arms, saying:

"Dada, dada, dada…"

"There is my big little princess… you are getting so heavy for even strong Daddy to carry you anymore…"

"Dada, Dada… where mama… I dose see mama anyhere…"

(Daddy, daddy, where is Mommy? I don't see Mommy anywhere…"

Derek's heart was aching now. He said:

"Mommy is sleeping, baby… she had a 'boo boo'… you know sometimes you have that, she needs to sleep to feel better… just like you…"

"Dada me wan to see mama now…peas dada peas dada…"

(Daddy, I want to see Mommy now, please, Daddy, please, Daddy…)

"I know you do, Princess… but now we need to go home, okay…"

"kay, dada…"

Sam gave the baby bag to Derek and she said good-bye to her little sister and they left.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Derek put Sadie on the baby seat in the back seat of the car and he was driving home. It was night and the little girl felt safe enough with her Daddy so she fell asleep. He parked his car in front of his house and took his go bag and the baby bag and Sadie. When he was entering his house and turning on the lights the little girl woke up. He threw the bags on the floor and with Sadie still in his arms, he locked the door and the little girl knew very well that despite that this house was her father's house it was not the place that was used to, it was not the place she lived and she knew her mother would not be there. In her little mind, she knew something was not right. But she had no idea what was that. She looked at Derek's face and said:

"I wann mama…" (I want Mommy…)

Wow, it was a low blow. He had nothing to say to the little girl and somehow, she realized it. As if she could understand what was so stamped in his eyes, all the despair and sadness, she started to cry:

"I wann mama, I wann mommy, dada, I wann mommy, peass…"

(I want Mommy, I want Mommy, Daddy, I want Mommy, please…)

Derek walked to the couch with his baby daughter in his arms and he sat there, snuggling the crying baby in his arms. He said:

"Sadie… sweetie… I know you want to see mama now… I do too… but we cannot… because she needs to sleep… and no one can wake her up now because this will make her feel better… If she does not sleep without anyone waking her up she will take longer to be okay… I know this hard for you to understand, Sadie… but you have to be big and strong for me and Mama... Did you know what mama asked me to say to you? She said she loves you so much and she will get better for you… so please… we will see her when we can... Mama misses you and loves you so much too… she wants to see you as much as you want to see her too..."

But as the little girl was not even two, she did not have the knowledge to understand any of it, so, she continued crying a lot for her mother. Hours later, Derek prepared a baby bottle for her and she refused to take it. Derek said:

"Princess… please… you have to strong for when Mommy comes back… don't you want to be strong for Mommy when she does come back… to give her a big hug?"

After too much effort, Derek managed to made her emptied the baby bottle and sleep, holding his fingers. They were in his bed and he spend most part of the night only looking at her, sleeping and thinking about Emily.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next day, it was a Sunday morning. Sam went to visit Ambassador to tell the news. They were talking:

"Oh, Sam… I am so happy to see you… you should come other times… come inside…"

Even before Sam could sit, she said to Ambassador:

"Have you seen the news lately?"

"Ah… no, I haven't… I have been a little sick lately… so I spend the past few days relaxing in bed… but… why is that?"

"Grandmother… I know I never call you this but something happened that makes me feel closer to you... Makes me think that life is too short and that we must try to get along and forgive each other completely... Something awful happened to Mom… There is no easy way to tell you this…"

Sam was crying in tears telling everything to the Ambassador.

"…She is in hospital from the bombing in New York City… she is in a very bad shape right now… doctors are not sure if she will make it… but I know my Mom… she is a fighter… she just has to be okay for us, Sadie, me… you and Derek…"

"Emily? …My Emily?" Ambassador asked.

"Yeah… Grandma… you understood correctly…"

And there it went downhill: all the arrogance, the petulance, all the lack of humility, from that person who always felt superior to everyone. There it was all gone: the haughtiness and arrogance, all the pride, all the conceit and the vanity. The person who throughout all her life she felt as if she was a kind of God, playing with people's lives, now she felt totally summarized to nothing. She froze there for a few seconds, looking at Sam, and waiting to wake up at any time. But no! It was all true.

Ambassador Prentiss had to sit for a while. She started to hyperventilate as Sam had to call the employees in order to get her some water or something. She said to Sam:

"I need the name of the hospital… I'm on my way right now…"

"Seriously, Grandma? Can I go with you?"

"Sure you can, Sam… I will bring my Emily back!"

"I just have to go home to change clothes and let my husband know that I'm going…"

"We can go there with my chauffeur… you leave your car here… so we gain time…"

After about fifteen minutes when they were ready to leave Ambassador's mansion, she noticed that Sam was hesitating. Sam said with tears in her eyes:

"I'm afraid…"

Ambassador then gave her granddaughter a very tight hug and searching in her mind, she could not remember the last time she had given Emily a tight hug like this, and how she wanted to do it now and she couldn't. This brought tears to her eyes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

At the same time at Derek's, he had managed to give a baby bottle to Sadie, and give her a shower and she was asking for her Mommy all the time. But she had not cried as Derek was trying his best to distract her and keep her mind focused in other things. He was now reading a book for her and showing her the pics of the book, etc. Suddenly, Sadie started to cry a lot, she was really angry as she knocked the book out of his hands. Derek looked at her and she said, screaming and crying a lot:

"I wan mama now no wan story…" And she was crying and crying and crying.

(I want Mommy now, I do not want story.)

Derek took the baby in his arms trying to calm her down which was a very difficult task since himself, he was feeling totally lost there. He was only trying to comfort her, caressing her, but she was really crying a lot. Then he said:

"I have an idea… let's make a beautiful drawing for Mommy so she can see it when she comes back…"

Sadie was still crying and screaming that she wanted her Mommy. Derek looked at her and said:

"Listen to Daddy, sweetie… Mommy would not like to see you crying like that… Mommy would be sad if she knows you're crying like that… so please… you have to help Daddy here… Daddy is sad, too… Daddy misses Mommy a lot too, I really do… and I only have you Sadie… Can you help Daddy? Can you be a strong girl so you can help Daddy too…"

Derek had tears in his eyes and Sadie hugged him as if she was comforting him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Emily was in the ICU room at the hospital. She was totally unconscious and her situation was still the same. But her mind was in constant motion. Her soul was seeing her body lying there in that cold and gray hospital room, when suddenly she could not see anything else anymore but a light that was so strong in shining. She found herself in a dark tunnel, walking slowly to what seemed to be the light of the sun so strong the light was. She could hear some birds singing and also she could see the shape of some butterflies flying coming from where she was walking to. The light was so strong, but as much she walked she felt warmed and free and happy. Her mind was racing fast now as she was seeing all her life in little flashes, since childhood until nowadays. It was when she remembered Sadie smiling at her, so she stopped walking.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**There you have it an ending with a lot of suspense and to be honest with you all, I am not sure what to do now as will Emily walk to the light to her death or will she come back to life to her love ones? I really need all your help in telling me what to do next by your ideas, suggestions and comments. I will make your wishes, okay. Thank you. If you want her to live, please let me know now, otherwise I will not continue.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Emily was in the tunnel seeing the white light. All her moments with her little girl were coming to her mind now, running fast as an accelerated movie, she could hear and feel the presence of her little baby and she could almost feel the pain again, the sweet and bitter pain of the very moment that she gave birth to her baby girl to this world. By all these scenes in her mind, she was now walking backwards in the long tunnel. She was still looking to the shining light at the end of the tunnel, but instead of keep walking to the light, she was walking backwards.

Suddenly, she found herself again in the cold and gray hospital bedroom. She felt her soul floating over her body. She could see her body lying in that hospital bed, with a lot of tubes and machines connected to her. She could hear the softly sound that the machine was making as it was beeping for every ten seconds indicating that her heart was managing to respond well to the machine and that her brain was able to function and keep her vital signs, but no one in that hospital could control her soul. That was between her and God. She had been there, almost there, to the door of the paradise, but it was given to her the second opportunity. She still had things to do here. She still had a commitment with a few people. She had a baby that was totally dependent on her. Emily Prentiss was strong, a real badass, so she decided to face it: it would be painful and difficult since things did not look good for her right now, but she had never been afraid of anything in life. She jumped her soul in that almost dead body, and she would have to wait and trust in the machines and doctors, but she was confident and secure, because she knew that if God had given her this another opportunity it was because somehow He would make it work. He would make her get back to the family in His ways. And His ways are always perfect. She only had to trust and she would do this.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was Sunday in the afternoon when Sam and Ambassador Prentiss arrived at the Hospital. The older woman started to ask about Emily's health conditions and etc. She demanded to talk to the doctor that had made the surgery on Emily but he was not on duty. But as she was used to controlling everything and everyone, people from the hospital called him and he as courtesy came to talk to her and put her aware of Emily's situation.

After about 40 minutes he was there to talk to her. Everything that he had said to Derek and to the team, he repeated to her. She was totally lost and nonconformist.

"Doctor, you don't understand… you have to make my daughter to live… money is not a problem… I can buy this entire hospital… I can ask to bring the best expert in each specialty… I can buy all the best machines in the world but you have to make my daughter to live…"

"Mrs. Prentiss… there are some things that money cannot buy… and health is one of them… everything that could be done, we did… and we are doing our possible and impossible to keep her alive… it has been 24 hours already since the end of the surgery that was the most critical period… we just have to wait now…"

"I want to see her…"

"Me too…" Sam rushed in say.

The doctor thought for a while and said:

"I don't think it will be a good idea… she is totally isolated and there are a lot of machines around her… and… it is not a good thing to see..."

"Doctor, please… she is my daughter and not 'a thing'! I want to see her!" Ambassador demanded.

He thought for a while and remembering that Emily's heath conditions was incredibly bad and she could not survive as she could die anytime, and that could probably be the last opportunity that her mother and her daughter could see her alive, even that being very last string of life, he said:

"Well...it is not recommended but I will allow you two to see her...one at a time... who is the first?"

"You can go first, Grandma…" Sam said as she was not prepared to see her mother in such bad conditions.

Ambassador Prentiss followed the doctor until the ICU. Once there, he asked her to dress the hospital PPE's over her own clothes and said:

"You can enter there and remember that you can talk to her but you cannot touch her or the machines…"

'How daring! Of course I can touch my own daughter! What does he think he is?! Some kind of God?...' Ambassador was thinking but she only said:

"Thank you…"

The doctor left and Ambassador seemed to be swallowing an elephant in each step that she was giving to approach Emily. After some steps that felt like an eternity for her, she was now near the bed. She looked at Emily there on the bed, so pale, and lots of tubes in her nose and mouth. She said:

"Emily… dear… here you go again putting me in this difficult position… you know I don't like to cry… so please… wake up…"

Of course that this rhetoric was to try to avoid to deal with the situation in front of her, and of course that she was shedding tears. She kept saying:

"Emily… you have to make it… and I know the doctors are telling that your chances of making it are very slim… but our family always beat the odds and survive in the most difficult situations that we faced… You are a fighter just like me… that never gives up… and you have so much to fight for, Emily… that beautiful baby girl of yours, Sadie, and Sam who you found out about not too long ago… and Derek… I still regret what I did to you and Sam… I know you only thought I did this for my political career… but I did it for what I thought was best for you and Sam at that time… because you were a like a girl at age 15 only… but I know it was so completely wrong… and I was happy that you were able to forgive me for this horrific judgment and mistake on my part… because I can never forgive myself for this... Emily… you have to wake up and be okay… I want more chances and time to spend with you… I know I always left you alone for my political job and career… I gave you all the best things in life that money could bought… like the best schools, things, clothes, toys, trips, everything… but I realized now that is not what you needed from me… that it was my time…showing emotions like hugs and kisses that you never got and you must have thought that I never really loved you… but you are so wrong as I love you very much because I worked so hard to get this wealth to give you all the very best in material wise… because I love you so much but now I realize that is not what you needed most… and that it was the very wrong way to show my love for you… I am very sorry for neglecting you and what I did to you and Sam… Please… Emily… wake up… get better soon… I want to continue to show how much you mean to me…. You, Sadie, Sam and I never had much family time together... So, please… wake up and get better… I love you very much my Emily... I know I never said I love you but I always felt it in my heart for you…"

Ambassador was opening her heart there to Emily and mentally praying that Emily could really hear her. She was shedding tears now. She stayed there for a little more time, then, she said:

"Emily… sweetie… I am going now… I wish I could stay here until you wake up which I am sure you will… but they would not allow me… and Sam is out there… she wants to see you too…"

Ambassador caressed Emily on the hair and kissed her on the forehead. Before leaving, she said:

"Please, Emily… my baby, I'll be waiting for you…"

She left the bedroom and Sam was already there in the ICU waiting room. Sam was very apprehensive. She said:

"How is she, Grandma?"

"She is sleeping, Sam… I talked to her… but she is in a deep sleep…"

Ambassador held Sam's both hands and said, looking at her in the eyes:

"It won't be easy, but we cannot be afraid… fear is the worst feeling ever! Be strong… she will make it! You have to believe! And you have to show this confidence to her… I'll be right here…"

Sam entered the bedroom and her legs started to tremble. She approached Emily's bed and instead of the controlled and contained weeping like her grandmother, she was crying like a baby, sobbing including. She said:

"Mom… mom… oh my God… I was supposed to give you strength but I can't… because I don't have… but please… mom… it was not fair what life did to us… putting us apart for a life… and now again… this is not fair, mom… I fought for so many years… for a decade to find you… to be with you… with my mother… and now this… please, mom… this is not fair… I love you so much… and I am so sorry for everything… the only thing I know and the only thing I can say is that I need you in my life… please don't leave me… Sadie is asking for you… she cannot stop crying… you have to come back for us, mom… you have to…"

Sam almost could not speak so much she was crying. It was when she saw that she was not the only one crying in there. Emily was also shedding some tears from her closed eyes. Sam could not believe. She held one of Emily's hands and said:

"Mom… can you hear me? Please… wake up… oh my God… you can hear me… Mom… know that I love you so much… and I need you… I need you here with us… with our family… I want to make you a grandmother very soon… so you have to be here Mom… please… Sadie and Derek need you so much… he is so lost without you and poor Sadie… she will be two in less than a month so please, Mom… you have to be with us…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The trip back to DC served to strengthen the friendship between the Ambassador and her granddaughter as they almost had not been together since they knew each other for the first time. Ambassador tried to explain some of her reasons to justify what she have done in the past and Sam talked a lot about her life in England and her childhood and the whole saga to find her real mother since the day that her adoptive parents told her that she was adopted by them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once they were in DC, the Ambassador's chauffeur was already there at the airport waiting for them. He gently opened the door of the Rolls Royce for them to enter and he drove to her address. Once there, Sam said good bye to her grandma and took her car to go home. But before she could go to her place, she went to Derek's. It was almost ten at night but she would take the risk and see if Derek would still be awake.

Sam could not arrive in a worst moment. Sadie was crying a lot after she had just vomited all the contents of the baby bottle on the sofa. Derek had already changed her clothes and he was now cleaning the mess and she was crying lying on the other sofa, calling nonstop for her Mom, and even the pacifier was not helping.

Derek went to check who it was at the door on that time of the night and he was truly wishing that it could be some kind of fairy that could help him and make Sadie stop crying for a bit.

When he saw that it was Sam, he almost slammed the door on her face. But before he could realize, Sadie was there at the door already, rushing to Sam's arms and saying:

"_Sissi Sam… uo know wa mama is_?" (Sister Sam, do you know where Mom is?)

Sam took the little girl on her arms and kissed her and said:

"Oh, my sweetie pie… you've been crying… I know where Mom is… Ask your Daddy if I can come inside and then I tell you where Mom is…"

Hearing this, Derek opened the door wide for them to enter as Sadie was already on Sam's arms. Once there, she sat on the couch with Sadie on her lap. Facing each other, she said to Sadie:

"Sadie, sweetie… you are still too young to understand some things… adult issues and stuff… but … do you believe in me?"

Sadie nodded and she was not crying anymore. Sam kept saying:

"… I saw Mama today… and she loves you so much Sadie and I could feel it… she was sleeping… a very, very deep sleep, just like the Sleeping Beauty story… you remember the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale?"

Sadie nodded.

"…So… Mama needs to be sleeping for a certain time now… maybe a little longer… some days or weeks… but even if she was sleeping… when I mentioned your name, she shed some tears and I could swear she had a smile on her mouth… so she loves you so much, Sadie and I am sure she will come back for us… but you have to be strong… you have to be a good girl for your Daddy as well… okay?"

The girl nodded again. Sam said:

"Now… come here… real close… give that very tight hug that you used to give me…"

Sam hugged her little sister for a while and then she said:

"What is this about? Are you painting something for Mommy? Just like I taught you... This is soooo cool…"

They approached the coffee table there in front of the couch. Sam was on her knees and Sadie was standing in front of the table. Sam said:

"Now… while you finish this beautiful painting here… I'll talk to your Daddy…okay?"

"kay, sissi…" (Okay, sister.)

Derek was standing right there in the living room, just watching the scene. Sam got up from the ground, and took a few steps approaching him, and putting both of her hands in her back pockets of the red jeans she was wearing, half defensively. Before she could open her mouth, Derek said in a low tone of voice because of Sadie:

"You don't lie to my baby daughter! As much as cruel it can be… the truth is always the best option…"

Sam gave a bitter smile and rolled her eyes and bit her lips, just like Emily. Then, she said:

"You're always bad judging me, huh, Derek…"

Derek did not say anything. Sam said:

"I did not come here to talk about this but I will tell… you are very far from being that guy who I fell in love with… That funny and special person that I met over three years ago at the door of the BAU for the first time… that was so receptive to me and I remember until now how you got stuck by my eyes… by my look…"

"…Only because they reminded me of your mother! But I did not know this back in that time…"

"Anyways, Derek… I am married now… and I am totally over you… but I know that you hate me… but I also know that if you and my mother are getting married in the future as I am sure that she will survive this whole situation as bad it seems now… we should get along well because she will always be my mother and I will not give up on her… never!"

"Sam… really… I have too much things to worry about right now… in my list of priorities… getting along well with you is the very last thing… so please just go…"

"I can be the last one for you… but not for my mother and if you care about her… you should think differently, Derek…"

The tone of their voices was getting a little higher now. Sadie then approached them and said:

"Dada you and Sam no get alon el…you dons wuv each oder… I tot we all wuv each oder like family…"

_(Daddy… you and Sam do not get along well… you do not love each other… I thought we all love each other like family)_

What a shame for them! The little girl had stopped crying for a bit, totally innocent to the fact that her mother was dying in a hospital bed and she still had to appease two adults that were arguing in vain for nothing. Derek took his little daughter on his arms and said:

"We were only talking, sweetie… it is because I miss Mom a lot too… you see now why you need to help Daddy?"

Sam approached them and said:

"Sadie… of course that we love each other like family… We all are family… You are my sweet baby sister and he is your daddy… so we are all one big happy family along with our Mama…"

She looked at Derek and said:

"Well… I need to go home… since I am out of house since early morning…"

"Wait… Sam… so… did you see Emily today?"

"Yes…"

Derek was apprehensive now only looking at her and what she would say. She said:

"She is still in a coma… physically there was not any improvement but when I was talking to her and saying how much I love her and how much you and Sadie need her… I could clearly see that she was shedding tears… I talked about this to the doctor but he said this can be effect of her being with eyes closed for so long… but for me it was not… but just when I mentioned Sadie… and I am sure it was not a coincidence… I knew… I could feel that she was listening to me…"

Derek knew that he had to go there and stay with Emily until her woke up. He said to Sam:

"Thank you for letting me know…"

"You are welcome, Derek… If you need some help with Sadie during these period… please… just call me…"

"Okay… thank you…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

For the next days, Derek had asked Hotch a license to stay at home, with Sadie all the time since the little girl was already had to be without her mother. It was not fair for her to stay without her father at same time too. But he wanted to go to New York to see Emily and stay with her, so he called his mother to come and stay with Sadie in his place. After two days or so, Fran was there to stay with Sadie so Derek could go to New York and stay with Emily. He knew Sadie would miss him, but Fran was always good with children and she would be just fine with her grandma. He was about to leave now, so he bent down to talk to her:

"Hey, Princess… I am going to see Mommy now… I will ask her to wake up and I will try to bring her back to our home, to our family… I need you to be a big girl and stay with grandma waiting for me and Mommy… can you do that for Daddy?"

"_Why dada… me cannat go wiid ou peas dada me wan see mama too me go wid ou…"_

(Why Daddy, I want to go with you, please, Daddy, I want to see Mommy too, I wan to go with you…)

"Sadie… where Mama is resting now is a place only for adults and doctors want little girls like you to stay away because you might get sick because this place is where sick people is and you might get sick too… do you understand Sadie, we do not want you to get sick too… you have to be good for when Mommy comes back…"

"_uuo pomise bing Mama back?"_

(Do you promise to bring Mommy back?)

Derek raised his eyes to look at Fran as if asking for a tip in what to say next but Fran knew that he had to get out of the situation by himself. He took Sadie's little hands on his and said:

"Princess… I promise you that I will do my very best for this! Do you promise that you will be a big and good girl to Grandma?"

"_I pomise, Dada…"_ (I promise, Daddy.)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

During all the flight all that he could think about was Emily. He made a mental retrospect since the first day he saw her, the first touch that was them shaking their hands. As much as he had tried to fool himself that what he felt for her since the beginning was not love, he knew that he would ended up totally caught, not by her, but by the love that had born in his heart since the first time he put his eyes on her, the first words, the first touches and all the zillions moments during the long six years that they had worked together only as friends. The only two people of the BAU team that never did have a romantic relationship with anyone, they had not even thought of this possibility, because they knew their souls and heart were carefully reserved to each other, to be together. But they also had a brain and the reason to put a brake on their feelings, because they were partners at work and it was against BAU rules and he was a players and to the long of these six years a lot of excuses sprouted to put and keep them apart from each other, but deep down they always knew that they were meant to be together.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once Derek was on the hospital, they took him to see her. He was properly dressed with protective clothing, and he had also been informed that her health situation was still the same, ie: terribly bad. He entered the room and approached her. He stayed for a while only looking at her. He caressed her very softly on the hair while some tears were forming in his eyes. After a little while, he murmured:

"Hey, Princess…"

He touched her on the forehead and she was cold which made him want to hug her and keep her warm. He kept saying:

"Princess… Emily… my love… Please… I need you to wake up… we both wasted so much precious time… especially me with all hurt feelings and the stupid stubborn male ego pride… I could have lost you and my life would end right there in that day… the only thing is keeping me alive is our baby girl… but she needs you so much… she is always crying for you… she can feel how miserable I am without you Emily… you have to be okay for our family… I promise that I will not waste another second if you give me another opportunity… I know how time is so very precious and things can be taken from us at any second… Unfortunately it took something this drastic to knock some sense into my tough hard head of mine… Come on Princess… I know how tough you are... I know the odds are not good as the doctors told me that it is a very slim chance for you…But these doctors do not know you like I do… You are the toughest badass FBI agent ever... nothing can beat you... And you have so much to fight for and to live for…our baby girl that we created together… Please Emily… wake up and be okay… I love you so much… and even though I was angry at you not an ounce of my love for you was ever gone… I am no longer angry at you… I am just so angry at myself for wasting precious seconds as you are so precious to me… Everyone loves you so much as well… we all need you not just Sadie, me, Sam but your BAU family like Pen, JJ, Rossi, Reid and Hotch… your mother… and everyone else… so please Princess… enough already… please wake up now and be fully okay…"

As if by a miracle, he saw the same tears falling from her eyes just like it had happened with Sam. He bent down to keep talking to her. Very emotional, he said:

"Yes… baby… you are listening to me… I know that you are listening to me, baby… listen to me Emily… our baby girl made me promise that I would bring you back to her… she is waiting Emily… please, dear, I know… you have to take you time… but know that we are waiting for you… and we always will be… I am here now and my mother is taking care of our Princess… and I will be there for her too as I know you asked me this… but we will always be together in thought, Emily… I am not even working so I can be with Sadie all the time and waiting for you… I know you can hear me… listen to me: I love you… with every pore of my body and with every drop of my blood… I know you'll come back…"

Derek stayed there a little more with her, talking to her, until someone come and ask him to leave. He kissed her on the forehead and left.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After about twenty days, Emily's situation was still the same. BAU team and Derek and Sam and Ambassador were always going to visit her, but she was still in a coma. Sadie had been sick with fever for a long time, so Derek was always putting dvd's with Emily for her to see and also a lot of pics and always saying that she would come back and she needed to sleep to be okay, etc.

As Sadie was about to complete two years old, Sam talked to Derek and they decided to make a small reunion only the family to sing Happy Birthday to her. They knew that Emily would be glad with this and she would be sad if they just let pass her birthday. Also they were trying to cheer Sadie up with this small reunion of the Family as she was helping to prepare the cupcakes.

They were there at Derek's, only Ambassador, Fran, Sarah, Desiree, Sam and George, and of course: Derek and the little Sadie. They had prepared a small cake, and nine cupcakes. On the top of each cupcake they had put the initial letter of the name of the people that were there. Of course that they prepared a cupcake with the "M" on the top, of "Mommy", so they would save it for when Emily would come back. All of this was helping little Sadie to overcome the longing of her mother. Before they could start to sing happy birthday to Sadie, Derek said:

"I want to make a toast for the health and full recovery of Emily… and next year she will be here…I am sure..."

They toasted with the soda and then Derek still said to his Princess that was in his arms ready to sing the Happy Birthday:

"Sadie… I want to tell you what Mommy told me to tell you on this special day… Mommy always said this to me… Sadie… this day is the most very special day to your mommy… because this is the day when two years ago the doctor put you in your mommy's arms for the very first time… and she knew she would love you very much for the rest of her life… just like I do too…my sweet girl… Mommy told me to tell you that she loves you… and she is doing her best to come home soon to you…"

Everybody had tears in eyes. Derek put the Cupcake that they had made together that was for Emily on Sadie's hands and they sang the Happy Birthday to Sadie.

They were finishing singing the Happy Birthday when Derek's cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took the cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen to see that it was from the Hospital. He put Sadie in Sam's arms and stepped away from there to answer the call.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Now, the huge question here is what big news does the hospital have to tell Derek here? Is it good news or bad news? Will it be the best present for Sadie's birthday, and good news that Emily woke up, or will be the worst news that she had died which be the worst news for Derek and Sadie and the rest of the people there. What do you all think? Please, let me know through your comments, ideas and suggestions. Love you all as always.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I would like to thank you for the sweet comments and also for the great ideas I am receiving from you by the comments.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Mr. Morgan... here it's from the Hospital..."

"Yeah, yeah… I know…?"

Everybody that was around the table during the Happy Birthday was now looking at Derek. They knew that it could be from the Hospital or a case or something. But seeing how apprehensive and agitated he had become, they knew that it must have something to do with Emily.

"She woke up…" The doctor said.

"Oh my God… oh my God… Oh my God… where's… how's she now?"

Derek was trembling from head to toe and he could not even think straight so happy he was. His whole body was sweating. His stomach was churning as he was not knowing what to think. Sam had little Sadie in her arms. She approached Derek as she knew he was talking about her mother, she was starting to hyperventilate. The doctor kept saying:

"Mr. Morgan... we are still doing several tests on her… as you know the coma is an aggression to the central nervous system that makes a lot of vital functions decrease… All that I can say for now is that she opened her eyes… and she is conscious but she still cannot move or talk as this just happened about an hour or so… I am only calling to let the family know that the risk of death is practically zero now..."

"Oh my God… this is so… this is the best news ever… Can we see her…Say to her that we're coming to see her…"

"Mr. Morgan… like a said… she probably will have a lot of sequels that we still do not know which ones will be… Please… keep this in mind…"

Derek hung up the phone and reached out his arms to Sadie, he was super happy now, he said:

"Do you want to see Mama? I'll take you to see Mama! What a big present you got, huh, my little Princess…Let's go see Mama…"

Sadie jumped to Derek's arms. The little girl was super happy and both Sam and Ambassador were asking to Derek:

"What did they say?"

"How was she?"

"He said she woke up… she just woke up and they are doing some tests on her to check the sequels and stuff …"

After a half an hour or so, Derek, Sadie, Sam, George and Ambassador were going to the airport to fly to New York.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

At the hospital the doctor came to talk to them:

"Like I had said on the phone… we still don't know about the sequels… she is not talking yet… The environment of the intensive care unit is like a parallel universe where her spent almost an entire month… which is a lot… you can not tell whether it is day or night… She is only opening her eyes and in that first moment she might not even being able to talk or interact… you all must be warned and aware that she might not even recognize any of you… Coming out of a coma does not happen instantaneously or suddenly ... Nobody wakes up from day to night ... The person shows a small signal one day, then another ... The evolution can take weeks or months…"

Derek's big smile instantly gave place to a worried face, but he was too anxious to see his Emily, his opportunity of being happy again. His heart was pounding fast now. Of course that he was not happy hearing all this, but due her almost-dead situation, those were still good news. He asked to the doctor:

"Well… I want to see her… maybe this can help her to come back to life once for all… this is our baby girl… she is dying to see her mother…"

"Well… Mr. Morgan... Like I told you… the risks are big that she might does not even recognize some of you…and I don't think it's appropriate for a kid so young to go through all this... but she is your daughter and this is your choice..."

Seeing all the situation, Sam reached out her arms to her little sister and said:

"I can stay with her, Derek… so you can go see Mom first… Come with me, Sadie…"

But: no! Since Sadie started to cry for her mother. Crying hard making a scandal and screaming between tears:

"_I anna se mama…. I anna se mama_…" (I want to see Mom, I want to see Mom...)

The little girl grabbed her father by the neck. Derek then decided to take the risk and he would take his baby girl to see her mother. He said to Sadie:

"Okay… okay… sweetie…I will take you to see Mom… but you cannot cry like that… you need to stop crying now…"

With her little face still all wet in tears, she stopped crying instantly, poor, poor little girl. It would be a big risk because no one knew about Emily's sequels, if she would be able to talk or interact with them. The majority of the tests were not ready yet and she was not able to talk as well.

Both Derek and Sadie were wearing the protective clothes and they were ready to enter the bedroom where Emily was in. The little girl was in his arms, of course. The doctor still said:

"You can talk to her but do not push her… try to pay attention to her reactions… Mr. Morgan… whatever they are the sequels, please, remember that this is a miracle that she is alive… and anything wrong… please… just press the red button…"

Emily was on bed and there were still a few machines connected to her pulse, since it was the only feeding she was having. But there were no tubes on her mouth and nose anymore and she was awake.

Derek entered the bedroom. He was trembling in nervous and his heart seemed that it would come out of his mouth. But he did his best to keep calm, he looked at her. Emily was also looking at him. Sadie started to become agitated and shaking her little body as if she wanted to Derek to put her on the floor so she could run to her mother. She said, smiling big:

"Mama… mama!"

"Shh… shh…" Derek whispered.

Derek then gave a few steps to approach Emily. He came very close to her and while he had tears in his eyes as he was totally thrilled now, he could see the coldness and the fear in her dark eyes, he said:

"Hey…"

She kept looking at him with no reaction and she seemed a little scared now. Derek said:

"Emily… Princess… I am so happy that you are awake now… I was so afraid of losing you… it was a complete hell… my life was a hell without you and living with the fear of what I would do without you… I am so glad you're here now Emily… with us… with our family… we can start all over again… I love you so much… I prayed every second for God to give the opportunity to say to you how much I love you…"

"_I anna gou wiit mama… dada… __I anna go wiit mama…peass…"_

(I want to go with Mommy… Daddy… I want to go with Mommy, please…)

The little girl was shaking her little body as she wanted to go with her mother. Derek said:

"Sadie… Listen to Daddy… Mama is a little sick still… you cannot go with her now… you can only look at her, okay…"

Derek looked again at Emily in the eyes. She had blank stare at Derek and Sadie, looking confused. She was just staring right at them with a blank and confused stare, almost in fear. He said:

"Emily… baby… it's me… Derek… this is our baby… Sadie… she was dying to see you… Please, Emily…"

"_I anna gou wiit mama… dada…"_

"Sadie... sweetie... shhh... please... you have to be big girl here and help Daddy..."

"C'mon… Emily… this is our baby… Say that you remember about us… blink your eyes now if you remember about us…"

She just stared at him without blinking. Then she broke the eye contact. Derek could have a small idea of what was going on there. And poor little Sadie, she was hoping she was just jump into her mother's arms for a big and warm hug like in the past and nothing happened. Without understanding anything, in her only two years old mind, she started to cry a lot making the doctor enter there in a rush, saying:

"Mr. Morgan… I am sorry but you'll have to leave now… we need silence here… She cannot be this agitated…"

One of the machines was making some noise like a beep indicating that her heart was beating wildly.

"Doctor… she does not recognize us… what is going on here?"

"We can talk outside… I have some of the tests results here now… come on, please…"

Once they were back in the waiting room, Sam took Sadie in her arms giving the pacifier to her and the doctor said to them:

"She lost part of her memory… I think around ten or fifteen years or so… it is difficult to precise these things… the good thing is that it was not a total loss of her memory because then yes it would be difficult to regain… she will take time… and I've seen a lot of cases similar to hers during my twenty years of career… I believe that in three months or so, she will be able to remember everything… I will try to explain this… in a rough way… it is like if her brain now had a lot of clouds that are preventing her to see everything clear… those 'clouds' are protections of the brain… since she stayed a lot of time without exercising it…created by the own brain… but now with the experiences she will live… and as she will start reliving things… those clouds will start to dissipate… everything will be clear and she will regain 100% of her memory… but this process requires patience, love and dedication… from each one of you…"

Derek was in a mix of feelings now. He so wanted to have his Emily back, but what a cruel payback the fate was playing with him, making her simply erase him and everything that they had lived together of her mind, including their precious baby girl. He was not expecting this at all. But a promise that he would keep: he would wait years only taking care of her, until she remembers, and if nothing worked, he would fight for her heart again and again.

Squeezing her own hands, ambassador said to the doctor:

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes… me too…" Sam said.

"Sure… but… no pressure, please… if she gets too nervous… it can slow the recovery process…"

Ambassador and Sam walked in the bedroom and approached Emily. Emily looked at her mother and yes there was a plea there that was almost like a relief. Ambassador's eyes were teary and she smiled at Emily as she could see in Emily's eyes that she had recognized her, caressing her on the hair and saying:

"Emily… here you go making me crying again… lucky you that these are happy tears… I am so happy you made it…I am so proud of you… Deep down, I always knew it… Prentiss women never fail… we can fall… but when it is least expected… there we are standing again…"

Totally ignoring the other woman on her mother's side, Emily kept looking at her mother. She was trying to say something, so Ambassador was only waiting. Still caressing Emily on the hair, Ambassador said:

"Take your time, my dear… I know you can do it… but take your time…"

Finally Emily was able to start to talk. She said:

"…Mo – m – m – mother?"

"Yes, Emily… It's me… I am right here…"

"W-why am I in the hospital? W-what happened to me?"

"That does not matter now, Emily… Try to concentrate all your energy on your full recuperation… okay?"

"I need to know what happened…"

"You were in a coma for a month or so… and you just woke up… but that does not matter now what brought you here, dear…"

Sam was dying to talk to her mother or interact somehow with her. She was right there with the Ambassador, near Emily, she said:

"…Mom?"

Emily instantly frowned looking at Sam. Then she looked at Ambassador again as if: 'who is this?' Sam approached her even more and said:

"Mom… it's me… Sam…"

Sam had tears in her eyes which made Emily get a little nervous as she could realize now that there was something very wrong there since she didn't remember who Derek, Sadie or Sam were. Ambassador said to Sam:

"Dear… please… wait for me outside…"

Ambassador knew that Sam would be able to control her emotions and that she could break in tears anytime and she did not want Emily to be so nervous and agitated. Sam gave a last sad look at Emily and left the bedroom. As soon as she left, Emily said:

"Mom… what is going on here? Who is this person? Who is that man and that baby… he said that baby is mine! …and this young woman is calling me 'Mom'? What is this about?"

"Emily…dear… there are just too much for you to process now… the doctors will come to talk to you… but this beautiful young lady that just went out… she is your daughter… and that cute baby is also your daughter and that man… he is her father…"

Emily was trying hard to push her memory but she just could not. It was when the doctors came and explained everything to her. They also said that she was clean to go home soon, in a few days.

The doctors left the room and Emily asked her mother to ask to Derek to come inside again as she wanted to try to remember something.

After a few minutes, he entered the bedroom, he was alone this time. He approached her. She looked at him a little more receptive now. He said:

"Emily… I know that everything look so confuse now… but doctors said that little by little you will recover all the memory… that you just have to relive things… you have to go back to your normal life so you'll remember everything… I'll be with you all the way… and we can be a family… I know you can do it… and I'll wait your time…"

"…Are we married?" She asked him.

"… I can say that we are in an almost-married situation so to speak…"

"Do we live together?"

"Emily… so many things happened… it just does not feel right I just drop everything here now… the only thing that matters is that we love each other… and you will remember it… you will feel it… just let me take care of you… our baby girl has been crying since this tragedy happened to you… she needs you Emily and even though you do not remember me or her… I know that you will know what do to… she is your daughter… a piece of you… she needs you so bad Emily… Look… today is her birthday… we were at home… only us singing a Happy Birthday to her as I know that you would be sad if we just let it pass her birthday… the last thing you said to me before going unconscious was ask me to take care of our baby girl… I was trying hard but the only thing she asked for was you…"

Emily's mind could not remember anything. She seemed to be listening to a story of the life of another person. But somehow she trusted him instantly that he was saying nothing but the truth to her, and she knew now what she had to do. She said:

"Help me with this bed…"

Derek helped her to stay in a almost sitting position on the hospital bed. Then she said:

"Bring her here…"

His eyes filled with tears and he smiled in relief and said:

"Sure… in a minute…"

After nothing more than two minutes, Derek was back there with little Sadie in his arms. He approached Emily again. Emily smiled to the little girl even though she did not remember anything. She said:

"Hey… I missed you so much…"

"_I misd yuu too, mama… I kied so maich…"_ (I missed you too, Mommy, I cried so much.)

"You know what… I want to give you a big hug… do you want it?" Emily said.

The girl nodded frantically. Emily said to Derek:

"Put her here…"

Derek placed the girl on Emily's lap, very carefully as Emily still had one of his hands stuck with the serum. With her other hand, she hugged Sadie. The little girl hugged her so tight that Emily could feel all the love and how much that little baby needed her. Sadie then looked at her mother and said:

"_Yaa my favouite peison Mama… I wuv yuu…"_

(You're my favorite, person, Mommy… I love you…)

This brought tears to Emily's eyes. She looked at Derek, while she was hugging her baby again and kissing her on the forehead.

"_I oupe yuu dount seeip aigain…" _

(I hope that you don't sleep again…)

"I won't, baby… Mommy is here now… I'll be with you forever…"

The little girl looked at her mother and said:

"_Yuu pomise?"_

(Do you promise me?)

Seeing all the pain and the plea in those beautiful dark eyes of the little girl, Emily could not help but say:

"I promise… I'll never leave you…"

Sadie hugged her mother again, as if she never wanted to let her mother go again. She said:

"_Mama… I madi a tupkay fo yuu…"_

(Mommy, I made a cupcake for you.)

"Oh… you did? You know… I have not eaten I think for a long time now… it would be great to eat your cupcake…"

"_It is at homi… we need to go homi, mama…"_

(It is at home, we need to go home, Mommy…)

"I don't know when the doctors will let me go home… but you can save it for me… can you do this?"

"Yeah… I can Mama…"

"Good… that's good…"

Emily looked at Derek and said:

"She is o smart… she is so intelligent…"

"Yes… she is… she pulls you…"

Emily smiled a little embarrassed then she looked at Derek again and said:

"I am so sorry…"

She was referring to the fact that she could not remember anything about them. He said:

"That's okay… Doctors said that with time… you will remember… I'm going to be with you all the time…"

He touched her hands gently as he knew he was totally stranger for her. But sharing a complicity look with him, she squeezed his hand.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After about ten days, Ambassador and Derek were back at the hospital as Emily was clean bill to go home now. The only sequel she had was still the lack of memory, and also she would have to make physiotherapy because of the muscles and movements etc. But she could do this at home. Derek had brought some clothes for Emily. The nurses were getting her ready etc, while Ambassador and Derek were having a well tempered talk, so to speak:

"Mr. Morgan, my daughter does not recognize you! You are a total stranger for her! The best thing for her at the beginning is to stay with me! I can afford the best physiotherapists in the world… and they can go to my home… so she does not need to leave the house… Sadie can stay there with her… just like Sam… as… as far as I know you cannot even stand Sam's presence… she is staying with me and final point…"

"Mrs. Prentiss… we are a family! Sadie needs both parents together… Emily needs to be in touch with the recent things of her life… which is me and our BAU family and my place and Sadie so she will start to remember things… taking her to your place will lead her only a very distant past… as… as far as know she left home before she was eighteen… I can also afford the best physiotherapists… and I can also stay with her all the time… even if I have to quit my job…"

"I do not accept this… plus… you and here were not even together… you made my daughter suffer during a long time only thinking about your revenge… you think I don't know things… but I know everything related to my daughter…"

"I don't want to be rude here… but you can know 'things' about her… but you do not know her in her essence like I do… we are soul mates… and I am not giving up… she is going to my place… to our family where our family belongs…"

At the moment, a nurse came to say:

"Well… she is in the room… she is ready to go…"

Ambassador and Derek shared a non friendly look and she said:

"Well… let's see where she wants to go…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Inside Emily's bedroom:

She was ready to go. Ambassador said:

"Emily, dear… we are going home… until you're able to remember everything…"

Derek said:

"Emily… you need to stay with us… with our family… Sadie is at home… she is waiting for you…"

"Sadie can stay with us as well, Emily… it is the best for you now… to stay safe and with people that you remember…" Ambassador said.

Derek approached Emily even more. He bent down to be able to look at her in the eyes as she was sitting on the bed. He said:

"You cannot remember me now, Emily… but Sadie is the proof that we are a family… you saw how she needs you… our baby girl and she suffered so much already without you and I love you so much… please… give this opportunity to show you this and give this opportunity for yourself to try to remember us…"

Emily was confused, only thinking. Derek added:

"You can choose where you want to stay for now… but please… think about our family…"

Ambassador had her arms crossed only waiting for Emily's choice. Emily looked at her and as much her mother was a rough person, at least she was a known and familiar person. Then, she looked at Derek. That man was a stranger for her, but she trusted him. She would have to make a choice.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So, people, what our dear Emily will choose? How things will be when she starts to remember everything that happened? I know this story is kind of sad and dark and a lot of anguish, but I promise years of happiness for our loved people. Please, keep helping me with suggestions and comments. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I OWN NOTHING**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Emily was ready to go home from the hospital, but she was confused, only thinking if she would go to Derek's house or Ambassador's. Derek said:

"You can choose where you want to stay for now… but please… think about our family…"

Ambassador had her arms crossed only waiting for Emily's choice. Emily looked at her and as much her mother was a rough person at least she was a familiar face. Then, she looked at Derek. That man was a stranger for her, but she trusted him. She would have to make a choice.

Still looking totally lost, Emily looked at her Mother and said:

"Mother, I think I need this challenge… I need to try to remember things… I need to go to my house and get in contact with things and experiences there to see if I'll remember something…"

Ambassador gave an angry look at Derek. She was fuming because she knew this was not correct as Emily had never shared the house with him as Emily was thinking. She had her own apartment but Emily didn't remember this. Ambassador said:

"I'll respect your decision, Emily… but anytime that you want to come to live with me… you call me and I send someone to pick you up…"

"Thank you, mother…"

Derek touched Emily on the backs and said:

"You did the right thing, Emily… for our baby girl, for you and for our family…"

Ambassador was pissed, she muttered:

"Why does it sound like you will be the only beneficiary with this choice?"

Of course that Emily had listened to it. She only looked at them and she knew now that something was not right, but she could not remember what it was and why her 'supposed' husband did not get along well with her mother. Ambassador still said to Emily:

"You might have lost some of your memories now… but you always will be so stubborn no matter what… you inherit those stubborn and determined Prentiss genes from me… so I know I cannot change your mind whatever I do or say… but I am not happy with this decision…"

"Excuse me, Ambassador Prentiss… but the point here is not make **you** happy but do the right thing for helping Emily…" Derek said.

"Mother… I know you must love your adorable granddaughter Sadie… I am just thinking about her… I might not remember her but I can feel the love for her just by looking at her… Of course I do not remember her now but I feel with more time with her and Derek the memories will come back to me… but if they do not come back at least I tried… I want to try for that darling little baby girl…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**DC:**

Emily and Derek were now entering his place. It was late night when they came home and Sadie was sleeping. Garcia was there taking care of her. As soon as Emily entered the house, she slowly looked at every single detail in the living room, where very spicy things had happened between her and Derek, but she could not remember having been there even once in her life. She said softly to Derek:

"So… this is our house?"

Derek took a deep breath and said:

"Emily… we need to talk… there are some things that I need to tell you… before you can regain your memory back… a lot of things that you need to know…"

She was only looking at him. She was afraid. That house was a strange place for her and Derek also was a total stranger for her. She was fearing not to be able to stay there, and of how things would be from now on. Suddenly a funny person appeared there in the living room. It was Garcia. She said:

"Derek, oh my God… I was hearing some noises and I did not know if it was you and I was like: oh my God… with so much tragedies and freak minds and creepy things that we see in daily bases, wow… you scared me so much…"

"Oh… I am sorry, Baby Girl… we didn't mean to scare you…"

Emily was only looking at that person. She didn't remember Garcia. Garcia said:

"Hello Emily…. It's so great to see you again… you might not remember me… but trust me: my personality is so unforgettable… and our precious memories that you and I share together is very treasured… that you will remember those memories so very soon… but no pressure, dear… just enjoy your wonderful family here… I will always love you… and I'll always be here for you…"

Emily looked at Derek and said to Garcia:

"Thank you…"

"You're so cute and adorable that I could fall in love with you several times…"

Emily smiled. Garcia said:

"So… Derek… Emily…. Sadie's parents… that cute, smart, precious, lovely baby girl of your is sleeping now… she was so anxious that her Mommy was coming home that she could now stop running and yelling and playing that she is now so much tired that she will have to sleep I think for the next three generations…"

Derek and Emily smiled. Garcia said:

"…And as her favorite aunt who is not a teen anymore... I am almost an old lady… she got me so exhausted that I'll need to sleep for the next 10 hours… but … remember… it is always my pleasure to take care of her…"

Garcia left, and both Emily and Derek went upstairs to Sadie's room to check on her.

Sadie was sleeping peacefully, like an angel that she was. Seeing Sadie sleeping now was melting Emily's heart. She looked at Derek and smiled. Then she looked again at Sadie in the crib and she was only thinking this: '…this cute beautiful baby is a part of me and I do not remember her, but yet I feel a lot of love for her already… please God let me remember everything soon…'

"Emily… as I said before…we need to talk… but it is already too late… and I really think that you should to take a good rest for now… get some good sleep as you just left the hospital…and we talk tomorrow…"

She bit her lips (some things never change), and she said:

"I think you're right… but…"

She was a little embarrassed about what she wanted to say. She said:

"But… I would not like to sleep in… our bedroom… I'm sorry…"

"Okay… this is totally okay… I can totally understand this, and I will never pressure you…"

"I would like to sleep here… with her…"

"Sure… I'll get your pajamas…"

"Thank you…"

It was a big pain for Derek. He had dreamed for so long with the day that they would finally be living together as a family. But he was never expecting that things would be this way. But after all that last happenings he was still lucky that she was alive, and he would have all the patience in the world.

After a few seconds, he brought her pajamas as he had already asked to Sam to bring some of Emily's clothes to there. She took the pajamas from his hands and she said:

"Where is it a bathroom that I can use?"

Derek could feel the fear on her voice, and how fragile she was now. Very far from the badass Prentiss that he knew, but it was totally understandable considering her current situation. He could also feel that she had a big lump on her throat now. Asking to him where it was the bathroom that she could use was showing how insecure she was being there, in a place that she did not remember and the worst part: she did not remember him! It was the same of having gone home with any stranger of the streets. That was meaning that she was trusting on him blindly. It was a blind trust, and he had to make it worth. He took her hands and said:

"Emily… Look, I know how hard this must be for you… I know…but I love you and all that I want is our family together… and I know that with time you will remember everything… but for now… this is your house… you can go wherever you want here… you can do whatever you want… but since I think you will not be comfortable using the bathroom in my suite… you can use that bathroom there on the corridor… there are clean towels and if you need any thing else, you can call me anytime… I'll be in my bedroom… the door will be opened… you can enter anytime…"

"Thank you…"

"Can I give you a hug?"

She thought for a while and said and it was more a whisper:

"Yes…"

Derek put her in a soft but warm hug that lasted a few minutes. Then he kissed her on the forehead and said:

"Remember if you need any thing, you can call me any time…"

She smiled a bit and said:

"I will…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Emily took a little while to sleep. She was in Sadie's bedroom, in the guest bed. But she managed to sleep for the rest of the night since it was past midnight when she went to sleep.

The next morning, she didn't know if she was dreaming or if she was actually listening to this for real:

"_Mama…mama… yuu saidi yuu wudd nat sseep anymoe… wakapie mama… wakapie …"_

(Mommy, Mommy, you said that you would not sleep anymore, wake up, Mommy, wake up…)

Emily opened her eyes and she saw Sadie standing in the crib, holding the railing. She got up and walked to the crib near the little girl. She said:

"Hey you little one… good morning…"

"Gumoning, mama…"

"Well… I think you need a change of diapers or maybe a shower… is that correct?"

Sadie smiled because she remembered her mother so differently from now. Emily used to hold her, give her a shower and the baby bottle. She used to be everything so fast and certain of what she was doing as she had to leave for work. But Sadie was thinking it was funny, until that… she started to cry a lot, making Derek to come in a rush to check what was going on there. He found Sadie in tears, crying a lot. She was in the crib. Emily was standing right there next to her, with both hands on her mouth. She was also in tears. Derek asked:

"What happened?"

Emily started to talk non stop, frantically, wildly. She said:

"She hit her head on the crib… I was going to lift her up in my arms… to give her a shower and stuff… she was right here in my arms… but my arms failed… I could not control them… oh my God… check please if she got hurt…oh my God… I could not have done this…"

Derek first ran to Sadie lifting her from the crib and he was caressing her on the head, saying:

"Shhh, baby girl… shhh… let Daddy check it… it was nothing, baby… shhh…"

"I iit my yed…"

(I hit my head…) She said, still crying.

"Okay, sweetie… okay… that's okay… it was nothing… Daddy will do the magic and kiss the pain out of you… you see… no more pain, okay…"

Actually the girl was scared, because she had hit the head and also because her mother was not the person she was used to. Derek said to Emily:

"I'll take care of her…"

Derek took Sadie to his bedroom to give her a shower and get her clean clothes etc. As soon as they left the bedroom, Emily went to the bathroom and then she came back to the bedroom and sit again on the bed she had slept in, and she was crying feeling totally lost and incapable and guilty for not remember her own baby.

After a few minutes, Derek had given Sadie a shower and put on clean clothes and they went to check on Emily. Sadie approached her mother and said:

"_Mama… itas noshin tay?" _

(Mommy, it was nothing, okay?)

Still with her eyes wet in tears, Emily smiled at her. She said:

"I am so sorry…"

Emily wanted so bad to carry Sadie again in her arms but now she was afraid to let the girl fall again.

"_iits tay, mama…"_ (It's okay, Mommy)

Sadie gave her mother a tight hug. Derek said:

"Now… I will make a breakfast for my two princesses here…"

He took Sadie on his arms and they went to the kitchen. Once there, while he was preparing Sadie's baby bottle, he was explaining to Emily that Sadie could not eat or drink anything that had lactose as she was allergic so she needed a special milk and diet. He took Sadie to the sofa and turned on TV on her favorite cartoon with her baby bottle.

In the kitchen, he and Emily were talking while they were having breakfast. He was saying:

"Emily… that was nothing… please… Do not blame yourself… you are not fully recovered yet… you just got out from the hospital yesterday… your body is still recovering… you can do the physiotherapy at FBI… you can go with me…"

"…FBI?" She asked.

That name was a little familiar for her. She had a very, very vague memory. She frowned as she was only waiting for him to speak. He said:

"We both work for the FBI…"

"I remember something about Interpol… so do I work for the FBI… wow…"

"Yes you do… and you were a real badass… but since our baby girl born you are working in a desk job now… 8 to 5 only… while I work in the field, most of times spending long days out…"

"So… you'll leave me alone…" She pointed.

"If you don't feel comfortable to be alone with Sadie for now…we can hire a nanny for a while… Sadie already has one since she was only months… Susie is her name… Sadie adores her… She can help you… she can stay with Sadie while you do your physiotherapy sessions…"

"Yeah… that sounds good…"

At that moment, they listened to the doorbell ringing. Derek said:

"While you finish your coffee I'll check the door…"

Derek went to the living room to check who it was, and it was Sam. He did not like seeing her there, but he opened the door for her to enter as he knew he would have to get along with her well because of Emily. But before she could go to see her mother, she said to Derek as she was really pissed at him. She said through her gritted teeth:

"You know that is not right you bring her here, Derek… she never lived here! She will never remember this! She should stay at her old apartment! You're only fooling her!"

"What?" A cracking voice came from the corridor as she had listened to everything. It was Emily.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So, what? How our so lost Emily will react to this? Will she give Derek an opportunity to explain everything to her, or she will just leave, taking Sadie and Sam with her?**

**I am sorry for the short chapter… I promise a big one for the next chapter. And hey… keep sending me ideas and suggestions or only leave a comment. It's really important to know what you're thinking.**

**Thank you all…**


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, people, I'd like to know if someone out there wants to finish this story... if yes, you can PM me, or comment, etc. Thank you 


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, I don't even know how to start this. This week, I am going through a terrible torment that I felt that I could not even write anymore. I have to feel love and passion to be able to write, and all that I was feeling was the opposite, so I considered quitting the story, that's why I asked if any of you wanted to continue this story for me. BUT, I received so many PM's and comments so lovely and sweet from all of you that I could not just drop everything. I just love to write and write about CM. Sometimes things seem a little non sense because the main character of this fanfiction is no longer in the Show for a long time now. But she is the best character ever created (in my humble opinion), so it is up to us to keep her alive somehow, since a lot of people out there already forgot about her. I know it is time to move on, etc. I still watch CM, sometimes, but I will watch every week now. I love this show and it teaches me a lot. I am Emily Prentiss forever! I am Emily Prentiss 100%, no matter how people hate her and forget about her. I don't know for how long I will keep writing, but I will never forget about her. To me, she will be always alive. **

**I'd like to thank you all so much for all the support. I have no words to thank you enough. **

**Said that, one more chapter.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Derek and Emily were at the kitchen in his house, having breakfast while Sadie was on the sofa watching her favorite cartoon. They hear the doorbell ringing. Derek said:

"While you finish your coffee I'll check the door…"

Derek went to the living room to check who it was, and it was Sam. He did not like seeing her there, but he opened the door for her to enter as he knew he would have to get along with her well because of Emily. But before she could go to see her mother, she said to Derek as she was really pissed at him. She said through her gritted teeth:

"You know that is not right you bring her here, Derek… she never lived here! She will never remember this! She should stay at her old apartment! You're only fooling her, Derek!"

"What?" A cracking voice came from the corridor as she had listened to everything, it was Emily.

Derek looked at Sam with an angry look and he approached Emily, but before he could say something. She said:

"What is going on here? I trusted you blindly and you repay me by lying to me? What is going on? Who are you after all?"

"I was going to tell you everything, Emily! I just had no time!" Derek said.

"Is it not already enough torture that I cannot remember of any of you? Is it not enough the pain that I cannot remember even of that little baby calling me Mama all the time… poor her… my heart gets a little smaller each time she calls me Mama and I cannot remember her! You have to start to tell me things!"

Emily was on the verge of despair. She approached Sam and said:

"And you? Who are you? I have no idea how I can remember my mother and things from about ten years ago and I cannot remember you... Since when are you my daughter? Did I adopt you?"

Emily was too nervous, crying, yearning for answers, which made Sam a little scared now and regretting what she had just said to Derek. It was not fait to Emily just drop everything about her life. Sam looked at Derek and at Emily and well: it might have been not a good idea the way she confronted Derek. She said to Emily:

"I am sorry…."

"I do not need sorry! I need **answers**!" Emily said in tears.

"Okay… okay…. I'll leave now and I'm going to let you talk to Derek first… about you two… then, I can come and we can talk about our story…"

Sam left, and Derek and Emily sat on the couch to have a talk. Lucky for them, Sadie was still in the TV room near there.

Derek was mentally searching for the correct words because it was just too much information for her. She said:

"Start talking because I'm dying here…"

"I will tell you what you need to know… but first it is important that you know that I never lied to you at all… What I told you has always been the truth… You were right to trust me…but it was too late to have this talk yesterday night yesterday night…"

She was just listening to him. He said:

"We both work for the FBI… as Supervisory Special Agents… that was where we met each other for the first time… I feel in love with you since the beginning as I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you… that was about eight years ago… but as it was against the rules for agents at FBI to have a romantic relationship we both accepted the fate on living only as close friends and partners in the field… and I don't know about you… but my weekends during the six years that we had nothing but this… were totally lonely and miserable and praying for the Monday to come soon so I could see you and spend time with you… Until the day after long six years… we started a relationship and we managed to hide it for a while… and it was the happiest moments of my entire life… but… at the same time… your personal life was going through an extremely turbulent period…"

Derek stopped talking to think for a while. Emily said:

"…Keep talking, please… I need to know everything… I need to try to remember…"

"Emily… this is just too much…"

"I need to know everything…"

He hesitated and said:

"Sam… your oldest daughter… Oh my God… this is so difficult…"

"Please…" Emily begged.

Derek looked at her and he had a pain in his eyes, almost in tears. He said:

"I just… I just wished that you did not have to go through all this again… to suffer all this again…"

"Nothing can be tougher than what I am already going through…"

"…You only met her about three years ago… when you and I were not together yet…"

"Wait a minute… she is actually my daughter! I was thinking that I maybe had adopted her or that she might be daughter of an old boyfriend of mine that I had got too attached to her… but she is actually my daughter? Did I give birth to her?"

Emily could not believe. She was appalled. Derek said:

"Can't you see yourself in her? How you two do look alike?"

Emily could have lost part of her memory but never her intelligence. Her mind was already doing math, but she refused to put what she was thinking into words. Realizing it, Derek said:

"I wish that there was a easier way to say this… but I can spend decades thinking and I won't find it… Emily… Sam is the baby that you think born dead when you were fifteen… she was given for adoption by your mother…"

Emily opened her mouth big. She seemed without air. Derek said:

"I am so sorry… I did not want to drop everything like this…this is so unfair that you have to live all this again…"

Emily could not even react. Derek said:

"Do you see now… how difficult this situation is for me? I could not just bring you home and the next second start to tell you everything… And still there are so much more things that you need to know… Do you want to stop for a while?

"…Oh my God… I can only be dreaming… this must be a nightmare…this… this cannot be real… My own mother did this to me?"

"Emily… I am sorry again… I am so sorry, but… she did… but look: you and her… somehow, you had already forgiven her… and you and Sam are so close to each other now… you and her were able to move on… and managed to create a real mother and daughter relationship… she was raised in England and she moved here few years ago… she got married about few months ago and you were there… you helped her every step of the way… and I am sure you will remember about everything soon…"

She was quiet and thoughtful now. She was trying to keep the calm and the control. Then, she asked:

"…And… what about us? Why did she say that I never lived here as I was sure that this was our house?"

"…at the same time that your daughter came to look for you here in America… we started a romantic relationship… we were in the very beginning … but… she… she fell in love with me as well… at least she said that to me and to you as she did not know about us… and all the hell broke into our lives…"

Emily was just listening at him. It was hard for him to revive all of this. He kept talking:

"But then… when she found out about us in a terrible way… you were already pregnant with Sadie… our baby…"

"How did she found out?"

"Emily… please… those are details… there is no need to torture yourself like that… it is all totally okay now…"

"Please…. How did she find out?"

Derek was hesitating. Then, he said:

"She came from England without an announcement and as she had the keys of your apartment… she entered the apartment in a very early morning of a Sunday and she found us… in bed… the rest… she concluded…"

Emily felt a pain in the heart now. Almost the same pain of when Sam had caught them in the bed. Derek then came to sit in the same sofa as her. He took her hands and said:

"Do you need some time?"

She had tears in her eyes. She looked at him and said:

"No, continue… please… what happened then?"

"Well… Sam was so angry that she went back to London and a few days later, you went after her to try to apologize and stuff… but you gave up since she only despised you during the months you stayed there… so you came back to America and I proposed to you…meanwhile… Sam came after you and said that she wanted to stay here living with you and she apologize to you…and she said that it was okay for her if us got married … so … we waited for Sadie to be born… then we prepared the wedding here at this house on the beautiful backyard… but…that would be our house…"

Derek looked down and added:

"…But… you never showed up…"

She opened her mouth big again. Studying his facial expressions, she said:

"Did I do this to you?"

He looked at her and said:

"Yes… you did… to me… to our baby and also to you…because we were so unhappy after this…"

"Aww… I am so sorry… I really am…"

Emily could not remember that she had done this but she could see the pain in his eyes as it was still there. She said:

"Which one was our situation before the coma?"

"Well… I was so angry and upset at you that… I tried to move on…We started to hurt each other a lot since the almost-wedding thing… but the love was always there… sometimes I wished so bad to hate you… or just to ignore you… but the love remained stronger as ever and I hated myself because of it… and… I only brought you here, Emily… to my place… because this would be our house after the wedding… Sadie's bedroom was ready… you have no idea how I felt when you chose Sam's happiness over ours… I really wanted us to be a family… Sadie deserves this and we both deserve this…"

"This is just too much for me…"

"I know, Emily…. But you are going to remember everything so you do not have to relive these terrible feelings again… you are a brave woman… so strong and powerful… and I will be here all the way with you… I love you so much…"

"So… we were not together as a couple, the way that I was thinking… the way you made me believe?"

He took a deep breath and said:

"No… we were not… but I was not trying to take advantage of you… no way I would do this… I just wanted our family to be together and give this to Sadie as she missed you so much during this time…"

At that moment, Sadie came to join them. She had the pacifier on her mouth as she was a little dozy. She approached Emily staying between Emily's legs, and she said:

"Mommy, up…"

Sadie wanted to sit on her mother's lap as Emily was sitting on the sofa. Emily was afraid to let her fall again. But Sadie was a smart girl, so she climbed Emily's lap for herself. She sat on Emily's lap, leaning her little head on Emily's chest. Emily hugged her, snuggling her.

"You see how she misses you… this is her most favorite spot to be… on her mommy's lap… Emily… she really misses and loves you so much… and so do I… We both need you so much… it is like oxygen for Sadie and me to have you with us all the time…"

Emily smiled just a bit to him, but more because of the fact of having Sadie on her arms than what he had just said.

Emily right now could feel that sweet darling baby girl falling sleep in her lap with her head lying against her chest. Little Sadie could finally after so much time find peace. She had waited for this for so much time. She had never been apart away of Emily for so long and she was too much young to understand all the situation as for several times she doubt that she would have her mother again. Her mother as a pillow now was the best feeling in the whole world for Sadie. There is no other place she would rather be now.

Emily then asked in a quiet soft voice to Derek, as she did not want to wake up Sadie right now:

"What was the first word she said?"

"Well… Emily like I said… we both we separated and I lost a lot of things and as we barely talked to each other, so I don't know a lot of things about her… but she talks a lot… she is very smart and intelligent… she started walking in her first steps even before be one year old… I have photos and videos and I know that you must have too…"

Emily thought for a while and said:

"I want to go to my place…I want to go there and see things…"

"Okay… I'll take you there… and if you want we can stay there until you get your memory back…"

"I'd like to stay there… I don't want to stay here… I don't feel like this is my home…"

"Emily… this is… this is because you don't remember anything…"

"It can be… but there… things might come easily and quickly to me…"

"You know that you cannot be alone, right…"

"I know, Derek, but I also know that you'll have to work… and I can be alone at home… I will not leave the apartment in the beginning… I will stay there with Sadie… that is the way I was living before the coma, right?"

He was not happy with this, but he could not lie. He said:

"Yes… but let me stay with you, Emily… That is okay if you do not want to stay here… but let me be there with you and our baby… look at her, Emily… she needs both of us…"

"Okay… you can stay there… with us… but I want things the way they are before as I need to try to remember…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

By the time of lunch, Derek, Emily and Sadie were leaving the house to go to Emily's apartment. Derek had called Hotch saying that he would need one more week so he could be with Emily this first week of her in her old apartment. He also stopped at a restaurant to buy some food for them to eat there. Sadie could not be happier with both of her parents together. As Derek was driving he was talking to Emily showing the places and she was paying attention to everything. She had the old memory of that place but everywhere looked so different now, but it was just because she did not remember the way things had changed the last ten years. Derek also explained about all the technologies and how this had evolved.

He parked his car in front of the building. There were several buildings, one beside the other, they were still in the car and Emily looked out of the window of the car, she looked straight to her building. She opened her mouth a little and she could not believe. She remembered that place. She started breathing fast. She looked at Derek and she was so happy that she could barely believe. Of course that Derek noticed that she had remembered. He said:

"That's it, baby, that's great…"

"Oh my God… I remember here…"

She placed both hands on her mouth as she was totally mesmerized. She had happy tears in her eyes. Derek then put her in an awkward hug as they were still inside the car. During the hug, slowly she took her hands from her mouth to return the hug, and she closed her eyes, and breathed deeply.

Strangely for Derek, the hug was lasting much more than he could imagine that it would. Not that he was not loving it, but he was behaving so carefully with her to not scare her and she was now holding him so strong.

Suddenly she broke the hug to look at him, studying his face. While she was looking at him, everything little thing that they had lived together was coming to her mind: the cases in the field that they had been partners, the times the team used to hang out, she vaguely remembered the other people, but she remember Derek very well, she remembered him proposing to her and that the ring was in book both of them liked, every single detail of their lives was coming to her mind now, including the time they made love and all the desire they have to each other. But she also remembered a woman beside him which was Savannah. And Derek had said nothing about this to her, which made her a little confused. She said:

"Derek… I remembered your smell… when I closed my eyes and I could feel your smell… everything came to my mind… I don't know if it is everything… but I remember now us working together… and… and…"

"Emily… let's get inside the apartment… we can talk there…I am sure you will remember everything… doctors gave months but they don't know you… I am sure that in a matter of days you'll remember everything…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They stepped inside the apartment. Sadie could not be happier as in her little mind she was coming back home and everything would be the way it was before: her and her Mommy. Emily was touching things there, looking at each part of that place. She picked up the sculpture the Sam had made for them when she first came to America to look for her mother. Emily could remember the scene and she started to cry in pain, remembering the scene. Derek approached her and took her hands and said:

"There is no need to relive all of this now, Emily… it is all good now… it is everything okay… your daughter is happy now… she has a happy life with her husband and you and Sadie…"

For the next hour, she visited each room of the apartment, trying to remember things and she was remembering each time more things. Derek had put Sadie to watch cartoons. He and Emily were now in her old bedroom. That place was super familiar for her. She was only seeking for memories but she did not have to do any effort to remember. Things were coming to her mind. They were there for about half an hour now. She remembered a lot of things that happened there. She sat on the bed, Derek sat near her. He was with her all the time. Even though Emily had remembered that Derek had had a girlfriend after the almost-wedding, she did not ask him anything. Not that she wanted testing him, but that she just did not think it was necessary to bring another woman now. She was remembering about them and how much they loved each other.

She was sitting on the bed, looking at the floor, thinking. Derek was sitting beside her, looking at her.

Still looking at the floor, she asked:

"Kiss me…"

Derek did not to know what to think now as she seemed so spacy now. She looked at him showing that she was actually waiting for the kiss.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I don't know about you guys, but I am mouthwatering only by imagining that kiss. NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Please comment.**

**Thank you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THE SO SWEET COMMENTS AND PM'S! I CAN ONLY THANK. MEANS A LOT TO ME**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

She was sitting on the bed, looking at the floor at a fixed point, only thinking. Derek was sitting beside her, looking at her.

Still looking at the floor, she asked:

"Kiss me…"

Derek did not to know what to think as she was so 'spacy' now. She looked at him in the eyes, showing that she was actually waiting for the kiss.

He looked at her mouth that was slightly opened. It would be their first kiss in almost two years, since the almost-wedding. But it would not be only a kiss. It would be the end of a terrible period in their lives: A period where they had wittingly hurt each other so bad. It would be the end of all the pain, the revenge, the anger, the hurt and regrets. It would be the redemption to the only certainty in their lives: that they belonged to each other and nothing in the world could beat this feeling, not even them, as they had badly tried to forget each other and end up with this love. They would not fight this feeling anymore. They had truly managed to completely forgiven each other now in their hearts.

They were only looking at each other now as their faces where really close. All the torment of the last almost two years had given place now to a feeling of complete peace. It was as if their souls had been completely lost for the past two years, totally drowned in the darkest and dirty limbo, and now they had finally found the most perfect and clean destiny. They could not remember the exact point where they had lost the control allowing their lives being dragged only by sad facts and happenings.

But no mattered how many bad things had happened to them, or between them, no mattered how deeply dark their souls had been, they were there once again together, just feeling each other's presence as if it was the most precious blessing that they could receive in their lives, because it is a fact that in a world like nowadays, real love is not an easy thing to find. Their souls were in peace now, and calmer, because they were there for each other now, like always, forever now.

Derek then gently held her face and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes in a complete surrender as she wanted to see if she would remember his taste. At this moment, there were no butterflies in the stomach, there were no hearts pounding fast and uncontrolled, there was no shaking hands, no sweaty forehead, from any of them. There was just the so typical taste of each other that they had missed so badly and the peace.

There was just the touch of skin, which was still so ingrained, even them had stayed separated for so long. In a few seconds they were kissing each other, as if to erase all the darkness that had taken the control of their lives, envisioning a new beginning, a fresh start.

As soon as Derek's mouth touched her lips, she opened her mouth a little more as if giving all the permission for him to enter her life back, and he did, like gentleman as always, waiting for the permission and then yes, kissing her for real, not to take the control but to show her, to prove how much he loved her. Wet kisses and tongues dancing and it was almost like the world could end now, if it was not for Sadie, yes, the world could end now.

Emily's mind was remembering everything related to him now, and the main thing: how much she loved him. That one was her man, and that's it. But, how our conscious mind is always accusing us, she remembered the day that she had said to JJ and Garcia that she would not go now (to the wedding), and that was the point that she had lost the control, where the love for her daughter spoke louder for her and she had not stop a second to think about him.

Remembering this, she stopped the kiss but still holding his face, still very close to him, she was crying again, as the guilt had hit her again. She said:

"I am sorry, Derek… I am so sorry again… but I could not stop for one second to consider about you and your feelings… because if I did I would not have done this and I would have hurt my daughter forever… I know that she is a married woman now but I had to do that… I could not marry you and throw our happiness on her face and I don't think I could ever be happy in that situation if I had married you… I would not make you happy and not even Sadie…I am sorry… please say that you forgive me…"

Seeing that she was getting more and more agitated and nervous, Derek gently held her hands and looking straight into her dark eyes, he said:

"Hey, hey, hey… Emily… I already forgave you… look at my eyes and you'll see that I am saying the truth… I forgave you... with all my heart… I had hard times to forgive you… I did hurt you a lot, purposely… I behaved like a real jerk sometimes… but when I saw you on that mall… when I saw and felt that I could truly lose you… wow… everything became so small… that I just wanted that God could give me another opportunity with you… and He gave me… so there is nothing else to be forgiven… what we lived in the past cannot be erased and it was too painful to be forgotten but it only served to prove how much our love is strong and unbreakable as we tried hard to forget each other but we couldn't… both of us now know how much our love is strong… but we have to leave what happened to us in the past… it is part of a past now and we have so much good things to live still… Let the guilt out…"

Seeing all the truth in his eyes, she said:

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Emily…" He said it back to her, as if it was the biggest truth in the world. He really meant it.

At that moment, Sadie entered running into the bedroom, approaching them, between Emily's legs, placing her little hands on Emily's knees, saying:

"I aant a lili sis… I alidi iaive a biid sis ba now I aant a lili sis… I saw in di tawtun…"

(I want a little sister, I already have a big sister but now I want a little sister, I saw it in the cartoon)

Derek and Emily looked at each other and smiled. Derek then took the girl on his lap and said:

"Oh… you know your demand is an order… I promise that very soon Mommy and I will start to work on it… We only have to wait Mommy to be completely recovered…"

"Yay, yay, yay…" Sadie was super happy.

Emily smiled to her daughter. Sadie said:

"Ba Mama ilnat siip anymoe… u pomiset…"

(But Mommy will not sleep anymore, you promised.)

Emily took Sadie's hands and said:

"I will only sleep at night… like you and everyone…"

"I aant anice tim…"

(I want ice-cream.)

"Oh… you can have an ice-cream young lady… ...but first we will wash our hands to have lunch ...like a happy family... all together..."

Emily and Derek share a complicity look.

Derek set the table with the food that he had brought for them. They were sitting at the table having lunch as a happy family. Sadie was super talkative as always, especially now that she was super happy seeing her parents together and happy. It seemed that the little girl could feel, could sense all the love and peace in the environment. Derek and Emily talked and agreed that he would be living there with her until she recovered all the memory and until she would be able to return back to work. They would also search for a good half period school for Sadie. They were talking about everything. Then, Derek said:

"Emily… I was thinking… as if I'll stay this week at home with you and Sadie… what about we make a small trip… three or four days… only the three of us… a cabin in the mountains… with horses and other things for Sadie to play…"

Seeing that she was hesitating, he said:

"Look… you'll start to do physiotherapy next week as Hotch already talked to the medical team of the BAU… it is already settle… and also I called Susie and she is available to stay with Sadie during your sessions… everything is already organized…"

She smiled at him. She was happy because all her life she had to fend for herself, and now he was taking care of every single detail for her. He was taking care of her. She said:

"Okay, then, we can go…"

"Good… I'll take care of this today… so we can go maybe tomorrow…"

"First… I would like to have a talk to Sam…" Emily said.

"You can call her and see if she can come and talk to you…" Derek said.

"Yeah… I will…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was around five o'clock in the afternoon when Sam came to pick Emily up for a coffee, leaving Sadie with Derek. During the traffic, they were talking and Sam was saying everything again since the beginning and how her parents had told her that she was adopted until the day that Madre Teresa died and said all the truth to her. As Sam was speaking the memories were coming back to Emily and she was making a huge effort to not feel the pain all over again, pretending that this was the story of other people.

They arrived at the coffee shop and they entered the place. Sam chose a special table for them and she ordered the coffees and some cookies. When the waiter left, Sam asked to her mother:

"Do you remember this place?"

Emily took a good look around the place and she thought for a while, then she said:

"Yes… I remember now…" She was thrilled.

Sam smiled at her. Emily added:

"It was when you first said to me… this same place…. same table… that you are my daughter…"

Emily was actually remembering the scene, so she had tears in her eyes already. Sam touched Emily's hand that was on the table and said:

"You don't have to cry, Mom… it is all good now… I only brought you here to help you to remember things…"

"It is… it is just that… there is no way that I can relive all of this and don't feel things…"

"I know Mom… I am sorry… but since the first moment I saw you and you have no idea who I was… I was so already full of love for you… you were so adorable to me… my adoptive parents… wow… they are good and they had provided to me everything that I always needed… but I always felt lost in the world… I think it is a thing of soul and the moment that I found you… I knew that my place was with you… I had always been happy during most part of my life… but when I found you it was like I had found the special shine that really made my life become real… good things started to happen… I am married now… I am happy with my husband and now with you again and little Sadie… my parents, my grandma… my father John… you remember John?"

"I remember John… I remember him from my past… when we're fifteen… Does he know about you?"

"Yes, Mom… he does… he came to DC a few times… he stayed at your place… he lives in New York now… maybe I can invite him to come to my place and you can meet him there… I mean… only to see if you'll remember him…"

"Yeah… yeah… this sounds like a good idea…"

They were drinking the coffee and eating some cookies now. Then, Emily said:

"Sam ...there is something that I need to talk with you about…"

Sam looked at Emily, smiling a bit as if waiting for Emily to talk. Emily added:

"It's about Derek…"

Sam looked down to her coffee and closed the smile. Emily said:

"Sam… I need to know about how you feel about him now… I mean… if he is part of your past already… how do you feel about him today?"

"There is no way Derek can be part of my past since he is my little sister's father… but yes… somehow he is part of a past where I so wanted to be with him… I truly loved him… it was not just a whim and a delirium from my part… I truly felt something extremely special for him… but he never returned it… on the contrary: he always despised me and left clear how much he was in love with you… all the time… but I could not help, Mom! I could not help the way that I felt for him…the feeling was bigger than I could control… People hated me because of this… but on I know how devastated I was inside…"

"I believe in you, Sam… I really do… and I believed in you in past as well when I chose to not go to the wedding…" Emily said.

"I never asked you to do that…"

Now it was Emily that took Sam's hand, to say:

"I know you didn't… but I would do it for you… over and over and over again… because I could never be happy if you're pain… and I would never be… especially if I am the responsible for this pain…"

"Mom, I realized the fact that you and him were together or not… nothing would make him not even look at me… as a woman… his heart belong to you… entirely…"

"But now… Sam… it is important for me to know that… if it is okay with you… if him and I… get back together… I need to know this…"

"I want you to be happy… I am married to George and he makes me happy… my situation with Derek will hardly be more than tolerable but civil to each other… we'll never be friends… not even close to this… since he hates me… he must blame me for everything… and I don't blame him for this… but I want you to be happy… you deserve to be happy with him and Sadie… she needs both of you two with her…"

"I also need you Sam…"

"Mom… you can always come and visit me… we can have a lot of moments like this… only the two of us… and if you want to hear, I will say: it is totally okay with me if you and Derek get together, live together… get married… finally… I'll be happy for you and I'll be there… of course…"

Emily smiled at her daughter but she still had a bit of doubt inside her. But she kept quiet: maybe it was only her profiler side exaggerating seeing things. She was praying that it was just this.

Suddenly Emily made an expression of pain on her face and she placed her right hand on her belly, curving her body a little.

"Oh no… what's wrong?" Sam asked showing worry.

"It's the cut from the surgery… sometimes it hurts… I think I need to lie down…"

"Okay… okay… I'll pay the bill so we can go…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Derek was playing with Sadie and her dolls at the living room. She was saying:

"Dada, I aana fissi dis dal to her up like how docta helpid fissi up mama…she aunly siip dis dal.."

(Daddy, I want to fix this doll to make her up how doctor helped to fix Mommy, she only sleeps this doll…)

Derek could not help but smile. He said:

"Okay… let me talk to this doll…"

Derek took the doll in his hands and said to the doll:

"You beautiful doll please: it is time to wake up and play with my beautiful baby girl… she wants to play with you…"

Then Derek turned the doll to Sadie, faking a voice pretending that it was the doll that was talking to Sadie. He said:

"Oh, Oh, I am sorry… I am sorry… I am awake… I want to play with Sadie… I want to drink tea with Sadie and I want to tickle Sadie on the belly… I want to tickle Sadie on the belly…"

Derek was now tickling Sadie on the belly making the little girl to laugh a lot and it was so good for his ears the sound of his daughter's laugh.

After a little while, they heard that someone was entering and Sadie ran to the door yelling when she saw that it was Emily:

"Mama, mama… I missed u…"

"I missed you too, sweetie…"

Emily was alone but Sam had followed her until the elevator and until the door. Sadie gave Emily a big hug, on the legs because she was too small and Emily could not carry her. Derek was only observing. But by Emily's face as he knew her very well and also because he was a great profiler, he knew that something was not well, he asked:

"…Something wrong?"

"A little pain… I need to lie down…"

"Oh… I'll help you…"

"It's nothing… I just need to lie down… and take some medicine for pain…"

Derek helped her to go upstairs and she was on her bed now, with Sadie, of course and the little girl was talking a lot to her mother while Derek had gone to pick up a pain killer for Emily.

She took the glass of the water of his hands and the pill and took it, then she said:

"Stay here with me…"

It was obvious how much they had missed each other. He said:

"Of course, Emily…"

And he found his place back on her bed, along with his two loves: Emily and Sadie, the two people that he would give his own life if it was necessary, to protect and take care of them.

Only by looking at each other they could communicate. They knew each other better than they knew themselves. It was so good just to be together like now, just watching for each other, just to be near each other. Their look were now like whispered words comforting each other's souls, like thoughts that did not even need to be put into words.

She was looking into his eyes now, she could see the light in his eyes, the smile on his face, he was so happy, she could feel the touch of his hand on hers, as if the heart itself were trying to say something to each other in a way that they could almost hear and it was saying, please listen, because the heart always speak the truth: I love you with all my heart. I love you with all my soul.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So what do you see here now: All happiness for Emily, Derek and Sadie? Will they able to give Sadie a baby sister soon like the cute request Sadie ask of Derek and when you think this will take place? Will Emily and Derek be married soon and will she remember all her BAU family totally when they visit her? As always I need your terrific input, ideas, suggestions and comments to always help and guide me like you all are always beautiful doing. Mega thanks to you all…**


	23. Chapter 23

**I OWN NOTHING**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"But, Doctor Smith, I am okay! I am feeling good… it has been two months since I am out of the hospital… as you can see on my tests' results… I am doing really great on physiotherapy… I feel totally okay now to go back to work…"

"Ms. Prentiss… the functionality of your brain is not fully recovered as I can see here… it is not something that you can feel… the result is showing me…"

"There must be something wrong with these tests… I feel totally recovered and I can remember things that I don't even want to remember…I can't wait to go back to work… I need this…"

"Well...you'll still have to wait at least one more month…"

The doctor said this to Emily as he was signing her medical certificate and handing it to her.

Of course that she was not happy with this. Her badass genes were all yearning to go back to the scene. But she would have to wait a little more.

Leaving the building of the doctor's office, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey… how was the appointment?"

"Oh…. I am just leaving here now… he said that I cannot go back to work yet… but I am sure that there is something wrong with these tests… I feel totally okay and recovered now…"

"Hmm… I know you are doing great, Princess, but if he said that... it's because there is still something to be healed... so, just relax… Sadie will love this news… and I cannot complain either… I am really enjoying having my woman waiting for me at home… and a special dinner… I can't wait to come back home every day…"

"Derek…. I'm Emily Prentiss! …and this is not a synonym for "housewife"… I am sorry… but you better know this now while there is time…"

"Whoa… whoa… huh… Calm down, Emily… I just assumed you were enjoying spending more time with our baby girl and resting at home…"

"Do not distort things! I do love staying with Sadie all the time… But I need to work… it is in my blood… I need this… Plus… very soon Sadie will have to go to school… it is not good for her to stay all the time with me… you know that, Derek…"

"Okay… well… we are not traveling today so I'm going pick you up…"

"You don't have to Derek… I can get a cab…"

"Emily… you know that you cannot… I…I already talked to Hotch saying that I might need to pick you up as I had left you this morning… wait for me… I am on my way…"

"NO! Derek, please, Don't! There is no need for you to leave the BAU to come here… I'll get a cab…"

"I said I'm on my way…"

"…And I said NO… I am tired of people treating me like I'm an invalid or useless… are you afraid of what? Not remembering my own address… please… Derek… bye…"

She hung up and waved for a taxi.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

She got home and prepared lunch for her and Sadie and Susie, the nanny. After lunch, she said:

"Susie… I'll take a rest now… and if you need something, please, you call me…"

"I anna seepa u mama…" Sadie said.

(I want to sleep with you, Mommy…)

"Well… so… I think you can go, Susie… I'll take care of her for the rest of the day…"

They slept for the most part of the afternoon and then Sadie wanted to watch cartoons so Emily was just there making company for her daughter in the living room.

She was feeling impatient and useless and this was bothering her very much. She was born to be a lot of things, but one thing she was not made for was to be a housewife. She did love to stay home and prepare things for her boyfriend and daughter and clean the house and take care of the clothes and of them, but she was really missing to work at the BAU. It had already been a pain for her to not work on the field anymore, but she had to choose this for Sadie, but not working at all, this was making her feel like she was nothing.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hours later, it was around seven at night, Derek arrived home and Emily was just preparing something to eat. Sadie was playing with her dolls and her small kitchen toy. Emily was in the kitchen washing the salad on the sink, chopping tomatoes. He entered the kitchen but she did not even bother to look at him. He hugged her from behind, kissing her on the cheek, saying:

"Mmm… this smells good…"

She said nothing and for a profiler that he was, the silence spoke a lot. He asked:

"…Something wrong?"

"No… Nothing…" She said, still dealing with the knife on the tomatoes.

"Okay…" He said, leaving her alone and going to the living room where he would really be super well welcomed by his little girl. Sadie felt like she was at a party every time that she saw her father.

They had dinner together and Sadie was talking to her parents a lot about everything, asking things that children at her age used to ask. After the dinner, Emily said to him:

"You can take care of her and give her a bath and read for her and put her to sleep… as you're never home and I have to do this every single night… I'll take care of the kitchen…"

Derek took the baby girl making her fly on air with his hands on their way to the bedroom. He was pretending that he was not noticing that something in the air was not right. But he did not want to discuss or talk about this in front of Sadie.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Almost one hour later, Emily went upstairs as Sadie was yelling and crying a lot asking for her mother. Everything downstairs in the kitchen was cleaned up already.

Climbing the stairs of her apartment, she could notice that the screams were coming from Sadie's bedroom, so she went there and said:

"What's going on here?"

Sadie jumped to her mother's arms. She was crying a lot, in tears.

Derek said:

"I was trying to making her sleep in her own bedroom… I was just trying to make her stay in her own bed… I was going to tell her a story… Look at this beautiful bedroom we made for you… Sadie, please…"

"Nahh!" The little girl yelled at him and she was crying a lot, grabbing Emily by the neck. Emily said:

"Derek...Don't expect that this will happen that easily…"

"But it has to have a start, right… she is two years old… we have to start trying…"

"For you, it can be two years … but for her is her entire life… she spent her entire life sleeping with me in my bed or in the crib near the bed where she can see me in case she wakes up during the night… things do not work like that, Derek…"

Emily said that and stepped out of the bedroom towards her bedroom with Sadie in her arms, while Derek went downstairs for a beer and watch sports on TV. She told a story for Sadie and stayed with the girl in her bed until Sadie fell asleep, then she put her in the crib and went for a shower.

She left the bathroom and lay on the bed and began to read a book. Sadie was right there sleeping in the crib near her bed. After about half an hour, Derek entered the bedroom, saying:

"Emily…We need to talk…"

She knew that it was truth. Although she did not want to do it now, she just put the book aside and got up from the bed. She did not want that the talk to wake up the baby, so they went downstairs. Once there, she crossed her arms waiting for him to start talking. He said:

"Emily… what is going on? Since this morning you seem nervous and angry…"

"I was nervous because I am tired of you treating me like I am useless… do you think I cannot even get a cab?"

"I never said that… I only wanted to be there for you… as I was not busy at work…"

She bit her lips in a sign of jitters. He said:

"…And now… upstairs… what was that about?"

"She always slept with me, Derek… her entire life… just her and I… while you're busy sleeping with someone else… I will not put my daughter out of the bedroom only because you're here with me now…"

Derek could not believe. But he knew that it was all part of all her memories that were coming back to her. Things that he was praying that she would not remember about. He said:

"Okay… you want to talk about this… so talk: say everything that you want to say… Throw everything at my face if it will make you feel better… yell at me… do what you want to do…"

"I have nothing to throw at your face… it is just you cannot just put Sadie to sleep alone… I want her in our bedroom… I want her to sleep with us… until she is old enough to understand or until she feels like she wants to sleep in her own bedroom… this is not too much to ask for, isn't it… she is your daughter, too… you must want the best for her too, right…"

"Of course I do, Emily… that is why I was doing that… she needs to start to get used to sleeping in her own bedroom... it is past time for that and you know that… and it was not right that way you just disallowed me in front of her… she will never respect me that way… and you know that this was also wrong… and I'll tell you, Emily… I know that you're remembering about things that are making you so angry at me now… so please… start to deal with your memories … but do not use our daughter as shield to protect yourself from things that you have to deal with me…"

"I'm not using her!"

"Yes, you are… and you know that, Emily, please… you don't let me even to touch you… not even a good night kiss, lately… and I know that you want our daughter in our bedroom because you know that I will never try something more in front of her… if you are not ready, I'll understand… it has been two months and I never pressured you… you just have to talk to me but we have to leave Sadie out of it… and not use her to prevent us to make love…"

"Oh… please, Derek… you're disgusting… I'm going to tell what is preventing us to make love… is the memory of you throwing me like I was trash after making me believe in my heart that we were together again… that you had finally forgiven me… and you sucked me the way you wanted and threw out the bagasse… but I'll tell you something, Derek… this 'bagasse' was my feelings for you… my love for you… and you treated my feeling as if it was nothing… I know that we have totally forgiven each other now… I know that… I know that we love each other as much as we tried to fight against this feeling and we have a daughter to raise… but I just cannot help… every time that you touch me… the first thing that come to my mind is how humiliated I felt when you did that to me… it did hurt me so bad that I wish I could not have remembered about this…"

"I know… I am so ashamed… I don't know what to say or do… it was the worst thing I could do to you and you did not deserve that… and believe me or not… it hurt me a lot too… But, Emily… I know this is hard but try to forget for a while what happened after we made love and concentrate for just one minute in what happened during… that was not a lie… the strong feeling of love that totally stole both of us when we are making love… this is all true and this cannot be faked… I love you now just the way I loved you when I did that… you know that… you know that I love you… what do you want me to do or say…. I'll do whatever it takes… please… I miss you so badly… Let's not waste any more time of happiness…"

He approached her and hugged her ignoring the fact that she still had her arms crossed. He said:

"Actually is good that you're opening your heart so we can heal everything… I know I was a jerk back then, but you know how I love you… I could sleep by your side forever without touching you so much that I love you… but I could not stand to have unresolved things with you… or things to heal… because this only make the barriers grow huger between us and I don't want this anymore…"

Gradually, she was returning the hug, until that they were fully involved by that hug. After a little while, their bodies were still very close, Derek took her face with both hands and said, looking at her in the eyes:

"I'm sorry…"

She looked at him on the eyes, then she looked at his mouth and after about few seconds she kissed him deeply, which made him hug her even tighter. It was the answer that he was yearning for.

More than the words that he had just said, she could feel that he really loved her. They were accomplices of the same crime: they had hurt each other deeply in the past, but they were both on the same wavelength: the deep will of healing all wounds they caused, for a fresh start, totally free of hurt and pain, not forgetting the scars, but using them as trumps, making the love to become even stronger, and the bond, increasingly unbreakable. They knew that they could not overlook this love, and so they surrendered again to the emotions.

As he was gently undoing the knot of her robe, he broke the kiss to whisper:

"You know what makes me so happy?"

"Mmm…" She muttered, as if asking.

"It is to hug you… it is to have you in my arms… in my eyes… Emily… and I will stop talking because I do not want to make injustice to what I feel for you as I just cannot put it into words…"

"So… just show me some action…" She softly whispered back on his ear, which made him shiver from head to toe, not mentioning the other parts of his body.

Smiling he kissed her a little more wildly now. As they were in the living room because Sadie was occupying their bedroom, the sofa was the best option that they had now. As if they were dancing, they gave a few steps before falling on the sofa as if they were one only body, and even the sofa was happy that it could participate in this act somehow.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**TEN MONTHS LATER:**

Demily Family had moved to Derek's house, and Emily had rented her apartment. She was back at work since six months ago now and she was happy working for the BAU even though it was still only paper work and an 8-5 job, still because of Sadie. The little girl was at half-period school and she was loving it! The other period, she used to stay with the nanny.

It was a beautiful Saturday evening now and they were all gathered at the backyard that was decorated for Sadie's third birthday party. The party was beautiful, they were happy and talking and having fun like a big family: Derek Emily, Sadie, Sam, George, Derek's mother and sisters, Ambassador, the BAU family and their respective families, also a few friends of Sadie from school. The little girl was happy running through the garden with her friends and playing with her gifts.

During the party, Sarah approached Emily that was talking to JJ and Penelope and said:

"Hey, Emily… can I talk to you for a minute?"

Emily looked at her and said:

"Sure…"

The two women entered the house to talk. Sarah said:

"Emily… I know that it was a long time ago… but this has been bothering me a lot and I have to tell you… I want to apologize to you when you over heard me talking to Savannah about how Sadie looks more like her than like you… This was so very wrong of me to say this and I am so ashamed of myself… As our family, my mother is Caucasian herself and she and our family had to fight against this racism all her life and I was saying something that was against my beliefs… I said this out of anger for you because of what you did to my brother… and this was totally wrong… Please, forgive me, Emily and I know I do not deserve your forgiveness… but I am only human that made a horrific mistake… Please… give me another chance… I liked you the first time when you came to Chicago when Derek was in trouble and I could tell you were a wonderful person back then and Derek only says good things about you… So please Emily can you please forgive me… I am very sorry again…"

"Oh, Sarah… I will not tell you that it was nothing because this did hurt me so badly back then… but that's okay now… let's just forget about this, okay…"

Sarah sighed with relief. She said:

"Ohhh.. thank you… Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure…"

After the hug, the two women were back again to the backyard, where everybody was.

Still during the party, after about half an hour, they heard the doorbell ringing and Emily and Derek had a 'talk' through their looks as it was decided that he would check who it was.

After about fifteen minutes, Derek was not back in the backyard and it was time to sing Happy Birthday to Sadie so Emily went to the front door to check on him. She entered the living room and he was still talking to someone at the door. She approached to see who it was. She stepped there on time to hear a female voice saying:

"In the name of our old times, Derek… as you did not invite me… Can I give Sadie a hug for her birthday…"

Before Emily could step outside the house now and before Derek could say something, she opened her mouth big and frowned. She gently passed by Derek, to face Savannah outside the door. She said:

"Here is your invitation…"

Emily slapped Savannah at the face that the other woman almost fell down. Emily still added:

"I hope you understand once and for all what this invitation is about… but if not… I can try to show you again…"

Of course that Savannah could 'read' explicitly that Emily's 'invitation' was to her simply vanish from there. Savannah looked at Derek waiting for him to do or say something but he was paralyzed as a statue, so she just vanished from there in a rush, fuming.

Emily and Derek were only watching her going away, then, Emily said to him:

"It's funny how man can think with their penis and allow those bitches getting into their lives but never know to use the brain to dispense them…"

She was making her path to inside the house, when Derek grabbed her by the waist and said:

"That's why I have my badass woman here…"

He kissed her on the lips. She broke the kiss to say:

"Yes… this badass woman here might kick your ass permanently and damage your tool permanently if you ever get involved with anyone like that bitch again or any bitch of a woman…"

"Hmm…Why this sounds like a party for me?" He said, smiling, while he was gently biting her lips, hugging her, holding her by the butt.

After about fifteen minutes, they were singing happy birthday to Sadie. Emily and Derek was on the other side of the table with the cake, he had Sadie in his arms. All the guests were around the table and near there. After finish singing and Sadie blew the candles, she got one of the cupcakes that was kind of hidden in the middle of zillions others and handled it to Emily saying:

"Mommy… this is from Daddy to you…"

In the cupcake, it was written: Marry me? And it had a diamond ring in it. Of course that Derek had dealt with Sadie about it. Everyone was looking at them now, but Emily had her eyes on only one person now before she could even think about an answer: Sam.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**What will Emily say to Derek for her answer to his most important question? Will they finally tie the knot and have the happiness they deserve as a family or will they have more heartache?**

**Please let me know what you think with all your great ideas, suggestions and comments. Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They were celebrating the third years old of Sadie, in the Morgan's backyard that was beautifully decorated with Princess, etc. Right after the Happy Birthday, Sadie picked up a specific cupcake in the middle of thousands and handed it to her mother, saying:

"Mommy… this is from Daddy for you…"

In the cupcake, it was written: Marry me? And it had a diamond ring in it. Of course that Derek had previously settled about this with Sadie. Everyone was looking at them now, but Emily had her eyes on only one person now before she could even think about an answer: Sam.

Sam only smiled at her mother showing her approval. Emily could understand it but she was still very confused. That was a territory that all of them had been before and everything had gone wrong in the past. She was insecure and nervous now. But, Sam was not the only Emily's daughter. Sadie held Emily's face making she look at Derek. She smiled at Derek and said:

"Yes…"

Derek could notice that Emily still had doubts but since she had said yes to him, he took the ring and placed it on her finger. They shared a smile and he kissed her on the lips. People around were touched by the scene but they were a team of profilers and both Derek and Emily's mothers were also a profiler because mothers are profiler by nature, so they knew that things were not 100% right. But they also knew that it was not up to them to try to remedy any doubts that Emily could still have. This had to be between her and Derek. During the next minutes all of them were congratulating them for the engagement.

After the party, the last ones to leave were Sam and George. Sadie was super tired and she was crying a bit because she had fallen down the floor when she was running playing with her friends and she had scratched her knee. Emily said to Derek:

"Please, take her upstairs and put her in the shower… I'll be there in a minute…"

Sam said to George:

"Please… wait for me in the car…"

Emily took Sam's hands on hers and said:

"Sam… I really need to know… if…"

Sam cut Emily off, and said:

"Mom… you have already proved how much you love me… it is time for you to be happy… You and Derek belong to each other… please… there is nothing left of what I felt for him in the past… I am happy with George… he makes me happy and he is the right guy for me…"

Emily put her daughter in a tight hug and Sam said:

"Everything will be fine this time… I'll make sure you'll be there for the ceremony even if I have to steal Derek's handcuffs and force you to go…"

They laughed a bit. Emily said:

"You will not have to borrow Derek's handcuffs because I am sure Pen and JJ will have me arrested themselves…"

"Thank you!" Emily said as if really meaning it.

"Mom… you don't have to thank me… I know that you feel guilty since the day I told you how much I missed you during my entire life since the day I was told that I was an adopted child… but none of this was your fault, Mom… please… stop with the guilt… we both were victims of the whole situation… but now… well… I leaned… how is it the saying? We were Prentiss, right? Prentiss never fails… and we beat this terrible past… and we are happy now… I want the best for you and for my little sister…"

"You're definitely a very special person, Sam… I love you…"

"I love you too, Mom…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Upstairs, Derek was giving Sadie a shower in her baby bath. She was saying:

"_Me want mama, dada…my boo boo on nee still hurt me need mama…"_

(I want Mommy, Daddy… my hurt on the knee is still hurting me, I need Mommy…)

"I told you to stop running… you did not listen to Daddy… you need to listen to Daddy when Daddy talks to you…because I only want the best for you…"

"It aas becoz of Heinry becoz he as not stopiing… "

(It was because of Henry, because he was not stopping…)

"Henry is much bigger than you and there are things that he can do… but you still cannot… you could play with a lot of other things instead of keeping running…"

They were talking while Derek was giving her a shower. He asked:

"Did you like your party?"

"I liked dada… and it aas so cool that mama liked yoo tubkay…"

(I liked, Daddy, and it was so cool that Mommy liked your cupcake…)

"Yes… she did like the cupcake… and now… we are going to get married…" Derek was so happy.

At that moment, Sam had already gone and Emily joined them in the bathroom. She approached them and said:

"How come you two have this party without me?"

Derek looked at her and they shared a smile. She kissed him on the lips, making little Sadie a little starving for attention. She started to slap the water making a mess in the bathroom.

Sadie was very tired of so much fun she had had in her birthday party, so right after the bath, Emily gave her a baby bottle and soon she fell asleep, in her own bedroom, giving Emily and Derek some privacy.

They were finally under the sheets. Derek hugged her tightly and said:

"I can't believe that you'll finally be Mrs. Morgan…"

Emily smiled surprised as she had not thought about it yet. He said:

"Emily… I noticed that you hesitated a bit… you looked at Sam… and…"

"Derek… everything is okay… I just… it was only an impulse… everything that happened in the past… we all have been there before and everything went all wrong… I was only afraid… and I still am… but I will give my best for our family now… I know that Sam is happy with her husband… and I have to focus on Sadie now... and on you… I really want this… I mean… we both fought against this feeling so badly and look at where we are now… our lives are intertwined forever and I don't want to fight against this anymore…"

"Neither do I, Emily… I love you… and I want you forever in my life…"

The bedroom was dark but Derek could see the sparkles in her eyes so close they are. He kissed her on the lips and in a few seconds they were kissing each other deeply, but it was not a kiss with the extreme urge of having each other, it was a kiss with the certainty that they belonged together and they now had all the time in the world to love each other. Their hearts were finally at peace now as they knew that nothing in the world could separate them anymore. They were in a stage of their relationship where the wild sex had given place to a hot lovemaking where they could focus only on each other, a quiet lovemaking where they could look at each other in the eyes while they are giving pleasure to each other. It was a total surrender and trust. They were totally immersed in a deep lovemaking that they did not notice when Sadie stepped into the bedroom. They only noticed her when she said:

"Mama, me knee boo still hurt… me need you so much to hep me with boo boo…"

(Mommy, my knee is still hurting… I need you so much to help me with my wound…)

Lucky for them that the bedroom was dark. As soon as they heard Sadie's voice, Emily muttered to Derek:

"Stop it… stop it…"

In one second and only one step, Derek was in the bathroom, and Emily quickly dressed her robe, still under the sheets. Sadie approached the bed and Emily put her in the bed with her. She said:

"Oh, let Mommy see this…"

Emily could see the wound because Derek had the light of the bathroom on. Seeing the wound she could realize that it was not hurting and that Sadie only wanted to sleep with them. It was only an excuse and the girl was not even crying.

Soon, Derek came to join them, and they slept together, the three, like a family, for the rest of the night.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next day, it was a beautiful Sunday and they would spend the day in the park so Sadie could play and enjoy her parents company since the next day would be Monday and they would have to work and she would go to school. They are still at home, having breakfast together. Sadie said:

"Mama… me wan to seep with you and dada evee night…"

(Mommy, I want to sleep with you and Daddy every night…)

Emily and Derek shared a glance, and smiled a bit. Then, Emily said to her:

"Well… All the girls sleep on their own bedroom… especially big girls like you… you want to be big girl too right, Sadie? If you do want to be a big girl like your big Sis Sam… you have to sleep by yourself…"

"Me iill seep ma aun berum wey aim a big girl lik sam… but i am vely mal sill…"

(I will sleep in my own bedroom when I'm a big girl like Sam, but I am very small still…)

Emily and Derek were only sharing glances and they were that it was kind of funny. He said:

"Sadie... do you want a baby sister, right, so you cannot sleep with Daddy and Mommy every night…"

Emily rolled her eyes then she gave Derek a look that could kill him. He then realized the stupidity that he had just said and he was mentally praying for the fatidic question did not come, but, not too long after, Sadie asked:

"Why?"

Emily looked at Derek as if saying: 'get rid of this now…"

Derek swallowed and said:

"Well… Erm… it is because the other baby would want to sleep there too and it would not be fair and we would not have space for everyone…"

"Yes dada just buy a bigger bed so all of us can fit… buy a bigger bed will sove this…"

(Yes, dada, just buy a bigger bed so all of us can fit… buy a bigger bed will solve this…)

Sadie was saying this and opening her little arms so very wide to show a 'big bed.

"I never thought that I would have to deal with someone just as too stubborn as Emily Prentiss…" Derek said more to himself, while Emily could not help, but laugh.

Then he said only to Emily:

"I never thought I might have this talk with her about the birds and the bees at this very young age… as she is still just a baby… I thought I would have many years from now to do this… There is no way I can do this now… as I totally dig myself in a deep hole here…"

"Yes… you have to think better before saying something…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Three months later:**

She was dressed with a simple but charming white-champagne lace dress. Her hair was caught in a perfect bun, and her makeup was clean, showing her beautiful perfect skin. He was also very handsome in his gray suit. He was holding her hands after the beautiful words of the priest. He was saying while he was putting the ring on her finger:

"I am not good on words and I am not good on ceremonies as I am mostly a tough guy type… but I could not be happier… I know that this ring and this wedding will not make any change in how much my heart has always been totally committed with you…. But I want to do this for us… for our baby daughter Sadie and for our family… I love you so much, Emily… and I would do whatever it takes for you for the rest of my life and this is a promise that I make here in front of all our family and friends and especially in front of our daughter… because from now on… I only want her to see how much we love each other…"

Emily was smiling at the same time that she had some tears in her eyes. She could not say anything now. And she did not have to. Derek put the ring on her finger and kissed her on the forehead then on the lips.

And in the same backyard like the first time, they had a small ceremony to celebrate this beautiful moment.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next morning, Sam was taking Derek and Emily to the airport for their trip to Greece for their honeymoon. On the airport, they were saying good bye. Sadie was saying:

"Why me cannot go wit yu?"

(Why can't I go with you?)

Emily bent down to answer:

"Sadie, sweetie… Mommy already told you...we talked about this a lot, remember? Honey moon is a holiday for when people get married that these two people are the only ones there… that is why Mommy and Daddy are not taking you with us… even though we will miss you so badly… because a honey moon is a holiday trip for just married people…"

"I'll miss you, too, Mommy…"

Sadie gave her mother a big hug, grabbing her by the neck. This was getting a little hard for Emily to deal. Sam also bent down and said to her little sister:

"Sadie… Remember that we also planned to go out a lot… and draw and paint… I will teach you a lot of cool things to do?"

The little girl nodded but she was sad. But before she could start to cry, Derek took her in his arms and said:

"Okay… I want you to make a sculpture of Daddy and Mommy… the cutest one… can you? …For when Mommy and Daddy come back?"

Sadie nodded. She was a little happier now. Derek also said:

"…And I promise that I will bring a very nice souvenir for you… a big surprise… only for you…"

"What is this?" Sadie asked, animatedly.

"Ohhh… if I tell …. it would not be a surprise… but you have to be a good girl for your big sister, okay… you promise?"

The little girl nodded. Emily had a lump in her throat. She was trying hard to fight back tears.

Realizing this, Sam gave her mother a big hug, she said during the hug:

"Mom… don't worry about her… she'll be okay… please, think only about you for the first time in your life at least during this trip… try to be totally happy because you deserve… I'll take good care of her and you know that I have a lot of experience with children…"

"Yes… I know you'll…" Emily said, still holding tears. It would be a disaster if she started to cry now in front of Sadie.

After the hug, Emily reached out her arms to Sadie, saying:

"Give a good bye hug for Mommy…"

Sadie jumped to Emily's arms. Emily said to her:

"I promise I'll call you every day… and it'll be only ten days… ten days and we'll be back… I love you…"

"I wuv you, tu, mama…" (I love you, too, Mommy…)

While Emily and Sadie were saying good-bye, Derek and Sam were standing there a little embarrassed. Then, she took the initiative and said:

"Have a nice trip, Derek… take care of my mother…"

He glanced at her, and he was not smiling. He only said:

"Thank you…"

Sam looked down, because the hate Derek felt for her could almost be cut with a knife. He then tried to cool the situation. He said:

"Thank you for taking care of Sadie during our trip…"

"You don't have to thank me… I love Sadie… she is my sister… she is like a daughter to me…"

Then Sam looked at her little sister and said:

"Hey… young lady… remember that we still have to go to the puppet show? I brought the last tickets for us… and we are already late!"

"Yayyy…."

Sadie jumped to Sam's arms and they left.

During their path to the airplane, Emily finally shed the tears she was holding. Derek hugged her, and said:

"She will be okay… relax, Emily…"

"Yeah… I know… I am sure about this… but I miss her already…"

Emily was not the only one crying.

Inside the car, Sadie was in her chair in the backseat, while Sam was driving.

For the last years, Sam was living an internal battle. Trying hard to struggle the feelings and the whole situation, but Derek now being part of the family and still treating her like she was nothing or she had some kind of pest, the worst one possible. This was hurting her deeply now, and she did not even want to figure out why this was hurting her so badly now. But she surrendered to tears for a long time. She was only brought to reality by the sound of Sadie's voice, saying:

"Why ai yu kying?" (Why are you crying?)

"Oh… I… I… nothing… I was missing Mommy… but… I know she will be happy… and we want her to be happy, right? And I can't wait to see what she will bring for us…"

"Yayyy…. Me too…."

"We will have so much fun, little sis, me, you and George…that you and I although will miss mommy so much… that we will only laugh, joke and smile with all the fun and how busy we will be together…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Hiii people… I miss you guys… I am sorry I am taking so long now with the updates… I've been busy with my life… well… one more chapter written and I promise to update soon, okay… For next chapter… we'll have cute, cute, cute… and hot, hot, hot scenes… of our delicious couple on their honeymoon…. and there will be a few more surprises…. Please, let me know what you think with your ideas, suggestions and comments… THANK YOU!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not recommend this chapter if you're under age.**

**I own nothing**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was around two in a sunny afternoon when they arrived in a cozy hotel in Greece, after the long, long trip, Derek was in the reception of the Hotel making the check-in while Emily went to the bedroom that they had booked previously. She was yearning for a long, hot and relaxing shower.

After a few minutes, Derek entered the bedroom. He could hear the shower running. He smiled to himself only imagining her naked body under the water.

Derek then approached the door of the bathroom where he could see her. She was finishing rinse the foam from her hair. He stood there only looking at her. They shared a smile when their eyes met.

While he was getting rid of his own clothes, he said:

"Let's do a complete clean up here… A Morgan's styles wash up…"

Joining the shower with her, their bodies completely together, right before he put her into a deep passionate kiss, he said:

"I am the best in give a shower in the Earth… do you want to try that?"

He kissed her and after a few minutes, she broke the kiss only to say:

"Well… you can try, and try, try… and I will say if it is really good enough…"

By the time she was saying 'enough she almost choked as she was feeling Derek's efficient finger entering her wet folds.

"Oh, Derek…" She muttered.

"Hi, Princess… I am here… I'm going to give you the best treatment in the world… a complete service until you being ready to sleep…"

Derek picked up the soap and started to scrub her whole body, every inch, spending very precious and special attention to some specific parts, making her bite her lips hard, almost to the point of bleeding.

They were just enjoying the foreplay, enjoying the water and foam on their bodies, they were touching each other a lot, and kissing deeply, only feeling the touch of the water on their bodies. Derek was also delicately playing with her hard nipples with his tongue.

After about half an hour, things were getting very hot and uncontrollable under the shower. Derek then pinned her against the shower wall, wrapping her legs around his body. He muttered on her ear:

"Now… I am going to do the second part… I will dry every single inch of your body… and I will use only one part of my body to do this…"

Emily was about to come only hearing this. She only moaned. She muttered back on his ear:

"You're talking too much… show me more action, please… and less talking…"

"Shhhh….Princess…. patience is an important virtue… I know badass Emily Prentiss… oops… Emily 'Morgan' now… is not a very patient person… but I will teach you…"

They fell again into a passionate kiss, while Derek was taking her to the bed. She was still with her legs wrapping his body. He held her for one second with only one of his hands while he used the other to turn off the shower. She touched his muscles and said:

"Wow… I have the strongest man in the whole world… I just love your muscles and when you hold me like that…"

Derek only smiled gently placing her on the bed, falling over her body, kissing her deeply again.

He then started to dry her wet body entirely with his tongue, every inch of her body, making her go nuts. But one specific part of her body was getting more wet, instead of getting dry, increasingly wet making him dedicate a lot of time on there. She was transcending to the moon now. She could barely breathe. But every time when she was about to come, he stopped what he was doing. With her heart racing, her mouth completely dry, and having trouble breathing, she managed to say:

"Derek – I'm – going – to – kill – you ….you're – playing – a – very – dangerous – game…"

He stopped doing what he was doing with his tongue and licked his lips to say:

"Well… Mrs. Morgan… I love living life dangerously… I married you, right?"

"You – better – do – not – test – me…" She managed to say.

Okay. He would want to please her entirely now. He plunged his tongue again between her legs. Like the waves of the sea covering the sand, like the shine of the moon illuminating the Earth, like the sun warming the bodies in a hot day, he was plunged into her depths as a child delighting in a cup of melted chocolate, until the last drop. He stopped for a half second to say:

"I love your taste…"

"Don't – stop…" She managed to say.

Of course that he would NOT stop anymore! Derek was not a man that would disappoint any woman, especially "his" woman, that was there, totally and literally, opened up for him, and now this had a special feeling: she was finally his wife. Yes, it had a very special feeling, that's why he was even more starving for her.

Not too long after, she let go a huge moan, followed by something like:

"D-e-r-e-k…"

She was squirming, while unconsciously she had held his head with force between her legs, making him instantly stop what he was doing, so she could start recovering her senses. He then said:

"Baby, Princess… Please… I don't want to die in my honey moon… although I love to stay here… but… please…"

He then positioned his body right next to hers, only observing her while she was recovering from the orgasm. He smiled at the vision that she had a blush on her cheeks.

Then he held her, snuggling her on his strong arms. That was the Derek Morgan she was used to and she had fell in love long time ago.

He was a patient guy and as much as he was dying to have her, to feel her body on his, he was giving her all the time she needed to recover. As he was holding her in his arms, he could feel her heart beatings becoming normal and her breathing slowing down.

After a few time, she looked at him and said:

"I love you…"

"I know, Princess but it's so fucking good to hear it… and it's so fucking even better to feel it… I see it in your eyes… the way it is smiling at me…"

Without breaking the hug, he kissed her again, passionately, deeply, their tongues dancing in wet kiss. And in a matter of minutes, things were hot again. Their bodies were more than ready again for each other. He muttered into her ear:

"Now… the third and last part but not least …Mrs. Morgan…"

"Derek…" She moaned.

Without too much effort, he grabbed her, rolling on the bed and positioning her body on top of him. He said:

"…Now show me how you can shake the hips…"

After not too much time, they were only relaxing in each other's arms.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Same day, later, they woke up and it was around eight in the night. They took a shower and they went to the restaurant of the hotel as they were starving. As it was already night and they were still tired from the trip and from the afternoon adventures in bed, they decided to go back to the bedroom instead of touring through the town, after all they would still have a whole week for this.

Once they were back in the bedroom, Emily was getting dressed in her nightdress when Derek pulled her for a hug. He said:

"Hey, hey, hey, Princess… I don't think you'd need this… hah-hah… give it to me…"

"Whoa, Derek… Wait… I need some rest and sleep… we spend the whole afternoon…honeymoon does not mean sex 24 hours a day…"

Still hugging her, he said:

"I know, Emily, but we better enjoy this trip because with Sadie wanting to sleep with us all the time… it will be very difficult… She saying she wants to sleep with us every night might put a damper on things… We do not know when she will wake up… So let's not waste another second…"

Her heart broke a little hearing Sadie's name. She dressed the nightdress and sat on the bed. Derek noticed the sudden change of behavior. He asked:

"What's wrong?"

"… you think she is okay?"

"Of course she is okay, Emily…"

"I think we should call Sam…"

"Emily…. It will be worse if you keep calling her all the time… this might will make things worse for her… she is okay… let's just enjoy our trip…"

"I don't know… sometimes it feels wrong… just leaving her… as much as Sam loves her… she is not her mother…"

Derek then sat near her on the bed. He was not happy that Emily was acting like that. He said:

"Look at me…"

She did. He said:

"Did you want to bring Sadie to our honeymoon?"

She pursed her lips, and said nothing for a while. Then, she said:

"I'm sorry…"

He put her in a hug and said:

"There is nothing to be sorry, Emily… Sadie is totally okay… she'll have fun with Sam, and also I asked Penelope to take her out, too… I know how Penelope is funny and how much Sadie loves her… C'mon… it's only one week…"

"Yes… Guess you're right…" She said, while she was still hugging him.

During the hug, he said:

"Emily… I know how you feel because I do miss Sadie so much, too… but we deserve to celebrate our love… totally… with this honeymoon … so let's not waste any more time about worrying about her… We know she is totally fine and a week is not that long… because you know time always fly… especially when we are having so much fun like we definitely are…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Three days after:**

Emily and Derek were having so much fun on their trip to Greece for their honeymoon. They were visiting a lot of historical places and enjoying a lot each other's company between four walls. It was now a sunny and hot day in Greece, so Derek had rented a yacht for him and Emily as he would drive it himself. Emily was very comfortable in a nice white bikinis and a Linen beach wear. Derek was also sexy in his Linen shorts and a T-shirt. They could not be happier. But, on the other side of the world, someone was not so happy.

As it was around 9 am in Greece, in DC it was still dark night, around 2 am more precisely. Sam was in the living room after she had lost sleep. She did not bother to turn on the lights. She was only standing there on the sofa, thinking about her life, doing a mental retrospect. The only light was the shining of the moon that was coming through the curtains. Suddenly, she heard a voice:

"Hey…"

"Aww… you scared me…" She said.

"I'm sorry, honey…" George said approaching her.

"That's okay… I was so… lost in my thoughts…"

He sat beside her on the sofa, and said:

"…Something that you want to share?"

She thought for a while and said:

"Erm… Hmm… No… nothing special… I was just thinking about my life… my whole life…"

"Maybe you need to share in order to dump away this dark cloud…"

She got curious when he mentioned "dark clouds". She asked, looking at him:

"…dark clouds?"

"C'mon, Sam… Since I met you… I can tell that something is always bothering you… maybe you just need to share it with someone… get this off of your chest…"

She was apprehensive now. There were some things that George never got to know, and Sam wanted that those things just stayed deeply buried in a hidden space. She said:

"George… like I said… there is nothing specific… it is just my life… look at my life… a lot happened to me… it… it's pretty normal that sometimes I have my moments…"

"I know you, Sam… I know when you have your moments… but right now… this is not one of your moments… this is something that bothers you… since we met… I never could figure it out…"

She was getting nervous now. She got up from the sofa as she did want to break the eye contact. She said:

"It's nothing, George… I… I… I was also worried about Sadie… she cried a lot today missing Mommy… I did not know what to do… I felt totally impotent… maybe I can never be a mother…. And I was sad also because of it…"

"Sam… this has nothing to do with Sadie… and you will be a great mother… I am sure… and what about all the kids from the orphanage that you told me about? …all of them love you so much… what changed? Plus… It is understandable that Sadie would be crying a bit because she misses her mother but you know how much she loves and adores you… I know this has nothing to do with your past or with Sadie…"

She said nothing. George still added:

"Sam… married couples do not keep secrets from each other… I wanted to confront you earlier about this thing that bothers you so much…but I was giving you time to finally tell me… but you never did… I can hear you sometimes in your dreams that you are crying and I see sometimes the sadness in your eyes… I need to know what is bothering you and troubling you, Sam… Please… I want to help you because you know how much I love you and how much I care about you… you mean the world to me, Sam…"

By this time, he had already approached her. She looked at him in the eyes and said:

"I don't deserve you…"

Seeing how fragile she was now, he put her in a hug. He said:

"Of course you do, Sam… I that do not deserve someone so good as you… you have a pure heart and you are gorgeous, intelligent, smart, funny, and everything that I could not even in my best dreams imagine that I could find and then have… you make me so happy, Sam…"

"Okay… George… I'm going to tell you… but please… this is all part of a past… I'm sorry that I did not tell you earlier… but you deserve to know…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Emily and Derek were now on the high seas, on the stunning Sea of Greece with its very dark blue, was truly an aphrodisiac environment. Emily was lying on one of the bench of the yacht, supporting her body on her elbows, only in her white bikinis and of course, sunglasses. Of course that Derek had already taken off his clothes as he was only in his swimming trunks.

Despite all the marvelous view, Emily could not help but look only at Derek's muscles while he was really putting an effort to drive the yacht far from the coast. She surreptitiously spied through the sunglasses only looking at the sweat forming and running down his backs. And his perfect body was driving her crazy. She was already licking her own lips in desire. After a little while as they were already far from the coast, she took off the top of her bikinis, showing her perfect boobs, but as Derek was on his backs to her because he was driving, he took awhile to notice it. He was saying:

"Wow… Look at this view, Princess… this makes me forget every bad thing that I saw in my life… and with our job… you know that's a lot... But this wow… it seems that we're in another world…"

"Yeah… Derek…. The view is really something indescribable… I cannot put it into words…"

She was referring to his body.

"Emily… Princess… why don't you go and get another drink for us…"

"Hmm… do you want some drink?" She said with her best sexy voice.

"Well… it would be nice… it's so hot…"

"I want something to drink as well… so… I think we can solve this… this way…"

She got up and approached him and hugged him tight from behind as he could instantly feel that she was wearing nothing on her top. This was enough to make him super horny. While she was hugging him from behind, her hands slipped into the swimming trunks that he was wearing. She muttered on his ear:

"Hmm… Derek… As I can feel, I think that this swimming trunks is quite small for you…"

"Oh, Emily…oh God… Princess…" He said.

She was gently running her tongue on his earlobe while her hands were playing deliciously inside his swimming trunks with his big erection. Plus all that, he could feel her nipples rubbing his backs.

Ignoring his body language as he was getting increasingly horny, she muttered on his ear:

"…And now… I'll have to take this off because I don't want that my favorite toy get hurt inside this tight thing that you're wearing…"

"Princess… you know that it's you that make me horny this way… it's only you and it's only for you…" He managed to say, as he was going nuts already.

"Good…" She said, smirking.

In a matter of seconds she bent down in front of him, starving for what she was going to do. But before she could start, she looked at him and with a devilish smile and look, she said:

"It's good to know…"

She held her favorite toy with a hand and started to lick it and suck it and Derek was loving it, of course. He said:

"Princess… I better turn off this motor… otherwise we can end up in Australia's sea…"

She stopped sucking him only to say:

"Oh, baby, hold up… I'll drive you to other planets…"

"You're already doing this, baby …"

Derek, then, in less than a second had turned off the motor of the yacht, and quickly moved his hands from the helm to Emily's head, holding her hair as if directing her doing the right thing, and she was having lots of fun with her favorite toy in her mouth. After a little awhile, he said:

"Oh… babe… your delicious mouth… your tongue is so soft… please… don't stop…"

And it did not last not even for more than ten minutes and Emily intensifying her oral sex skills on him, he said:

"Oh, fuck, God… Emily… I cannot hold it anymore…"

It was an advice just in case she did not want to swallow his sperm. But, as she only raised her eyes to look at him, further intensifying what she was doing, it was a clear and obvious green light to him. So, Derek was holding her by the hair, a little stronger now and filled her mouth with his content. After a few seconds, even before he could recover his senses, he said, while she was finishing swallowing it and getting up to look at him. He said:

"Oh, fuck, Emily…wow…"

"I told you that I wanted to drink something…" She said, in a charming way, smirking at him.

"I think this was the best thing that ever happened to me…" He said, still recovering his breathing.

"Oh, Derek, C'mon… I've done this before…" She said, while she was entering the cabin of the yacht to get some real drinks now.

But Derek pulled her by the arms putting her into a hug by the waist. He said:

"Yeah, Princess… I know… but you excel yourself every time…"

She smiled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

DC:

"…But George… it is almost 3 am… can we have this conversation tomorrow?"

"No, Sam… No… because I know that tomorrow will become after and after and after… I need to know and I need to know now…"

"Okay...the first person that I met here in America when I first came here to find my Mother was Derek…"

George looked down and mentally cursed himself because he never wanted to see what was always there. He only waited for Sam to keep talking. She said:

"George… Please… only listen and then if you have any doubts… you can ask me… but do not judge me… because I cannot stand to be judged anymore… I am being judged since the moment I put my feet here in this country… and everything that happened was not my fault… people do not understand… but nothing was my fault… and this is the reason for why I deeply fell in love with my mother… she was the only person who truly and always understood me… without judging me… she was the only one that showed me unconditional love…"

"Okay, Sam… but… please… go ahead… I'm dying here… Did you have something with him?"

Sam was walking from one side to the other in the living room as she was trying to think about the correct words to say. She said, then:

"No, George… we never had anything…but…"

*Moments of silence*

"…But?" He insisted.

"This is so difficult..." She had tears forming in her eyes already.

Realizing this, he approached her and put her into a hug, saying:

"Sam...in order for our marriage to get stronger… we need to trust each other… I promise… I will never judge you… but we need to get rid of this thing that bothers you so much…"

She broke the hug and walked to far from him again. She said:

"Okay, George… I'll tell you… I never had anything with Derek… because… because he never wanted me… he never saw me the way I wanted… he never saw me as a woman… I fell deeply in love with him… I could not control my heart… I could not control my feelings… he is … he is the sweetest person I've ever met in my whole life… he is funny and gentle and sweet and everything…"

"Sam… Sam… wait… please… breathe… calm down… tell me the whole story… let's sit here…"

"Okay… I'm sorry…"

"That's okay, Sam…"

She started from the beginning then:

"When I came to America, as you know, I already knew my mother by photo and I knew that she worked for the FBI as an agent… as soon as Madre Teresa died and she said my mother's name… I instantly researched everything about her life… so I went straight to FBI building… this part I never told you: Derek was the first person that I met… and I will never forget the way he looked at me in the eyes… he paralyzed me there… and then… after all the whole thing with my mother, the DNA test and everything… I could not focus on him… but I never forgot him… I was always thinking about him… and when I was practically living with Emily in our first months together… I asked Emily several times if she had something with Derek since he was always so nice to her… but she always acted like wow… that was an absurd… so I thought to myself: why not? And it was the worst thing of my life… it was the wrong road that made me suffer a lot and made my mother suffer a lot… and it was killing me the way she suffered… and everything that I said to her… hurts me until now… but what is bothering me the most is the fact that after everything… after that I am married with you… and even that we belong now to the same family… he is the father of my sister that I love so much… and he still hates me…"

"Sam… okay… I got it… but if this still bothers you… this means… I'll go straight to the point: do you still feel something for him?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**What will Sam answer be to her husband? Does she still have feelings for Derek or she is definitely in love with George? Also, for next chapter, you will find out this, plus: a little more fun adventures with our sweet Demily couple in their honeymoon. Please, please, please... Leave a comment. Thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I own nothing**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

George was finally confronting Sam about her feelings for Derek:

"Sam… okay… I got it… but if this still bothers you… this means… I'll go straight to the point: do you still feel something for him?"

She looked at him and said:

"George… I really care so much about you and I do love you and I would never marry you if I was still in love with him… What is bothering me so much is that he does not treat me fairly… we are part of same family and I did nothing wrong to him… all that happened was not my choice… and he does not understand that… If he could just put the past where it belongs: in the past! …and concentrate on the present and on the future which is so very happy for him… He needs to put an effort for my mother and sister's sake because this rift is not good for either of them and not good for any of us as well… I just want everyone to get along and be completely happy…"

Well, George was a typical alpha male too, just like Derek. Of course that knowing now that Sam had been so in love with Derek brought nothing but a headache to him. But on the other side he was so in love with her and he trusted her that he chose to accept her answer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**In Greece:**

It was night already and Emily and Derek were back in the bedroom of the Hotel. They had ordered dinner because they were too exhausted from the day in the yacht and everything there to go to a restaurant. Derek was just closing the door as the bellboy had brought the food already, when Emily came out of the bathroom wearing nothing more than her white bath robe. She approached Derek, and hugged him and he instantly hugged her back by the waist smelling her shampoo from the still wet hair. He muttered on her ear:

"Today was an awesome day… like long time I did not have…"

"Emily… this yacht love boat adventures was the best trip I have been on… just the two of us there on the sea… No one else around us… I think we should rename this sea to "Morgan Sea"…"

Emily laughed and said:

"I do not think the Greek authorities would allow that…"

"Ahhh… not a problem… because I am so happy with my Morgan woman here…"

He kissed her on the mouth. Then he said:

"…But this adventure made me so starving… I ordered dinner for ten people because so very starved that I am…"

She smiled at him, and said:

"You better eat everything to be even stronger that I need my man always ready for me…"

"Oh, Emily… Princess… I can be without food for days, weeks, and everything… I'll be always ready for you…" He said, smirking at her.

"Hmmm…. Good…"

He was getting ready to sit on the chair and eat, but Emily said:

"Let's call Sadie first..." She said, excited.

"Oh… okay…"

It was around 8 pm in Greece and 1 pm in DC. Sam answered her phone that was on the table. She said:

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam… sweetie… it's Mommy…"

"Hi, Mom! How is everything? How's the trip?"

"Oh… it's awesome Sam… this place is totally marvelous… I have no words to describe… and I've known almost the entire world… but this place is just magic…"

"I'm so happy for you, Mom… you really deserve that… only happiness…"

"Aw, thank you, Sam… so do you, honey… Well… I am already hearing someone's voice around you…"

"Oh, yeah… she is here stepping and jumping in my lap already… I was giving her lunch… I'll let you talk to her…"

Sam placed the phone on Sadie's ear and said:

"Here… Sadie… say hello to Mommy…"

"_Mama… ur honymon ovei now… ar yu comin omi now… it feels like foreva ur gone…"_

(Mommy, are your honeymoon over now? Are you coming home? It feels like forever that you are gone…)

"Oh, my sweetie… only three days more and Mommy is home… I miss you so much, Sadie… Sadie...are you being a good girl for your big sis?"

"_I oly cry ai nite coz I mis yu an dada… ur tip must be ova now… mama me miss you so bady… me need see yu now…peas"_

(I only cry at night because I miss you and Daddy. Your trip must be over now, Mommy, I miss you so badly, I need to see you now, please…)

"Emily's heart broke a little. She said:

"I miss you badly too, Sadie… I love you so much… we will be back in three days… this is so fast and I'm going to give you a big hug and not let you go anymore…"

"…Yu pomise?"

(…You promise?)

"Of course I promise, sweetie… Daddy is going to talk to you…"

"How is my little Princess doing? Are you doing that surprise for Mommy… that I asked you?"

"Yeh Dada… it's amost yedi…"

(Yeah, Daddy, It's almost ready…)

"Oh, that's great, Princess! I knew you would do just great! What an artist you are! Daddy misses you so much…"

"Me to, Dada… I ull seep wit yu an Mama foreva when we at homi…"

(Me too, Daddy, I'll sleep with you and Mommy forever when we're at home…)

Emily could hear this too as they were together of the phone. They shared a look by hearing this. Derek said:

"Well, Princess… we'll have to negotiate this … I know you miss your Mommy but we'll be home so very soon… we have so many surprises for you too… so… please be patient and continue to be good for your big sis and George, okay?… Daddy and Mama love you so much… we miss you a lot too my sweet princess… here… say bye to Mommy… Daddy loves you so much and we'll be back real soon now…"

As soon as Emily was on the phone, Sadie said:

"Mama, ai, ai, ai, ai Sadie coulnt go wit you?…"

(Mommy, why, why, why, why Sadie couldn't go with you?)

"Sadie… Mommy already talked to you about this… please…. Be patient and we'll be home very soon now… I know you're having lots of fun with Sam… and Sam will be sad if you're sad for being with her… Sam will cry and I don't think you want that…"

Hearing this, Sadie took a curious look at Sam as she was on her lap to see if she was crying. Then, she said to Emily on the phone:

"_She is not crying…"_

"I know… and that is because she knows that you love her and that you are happy to be with her … so let's keep things this way okay… we'll be together soon… I love you, Sadie…"

"_I wov yu to, Mama…"_

As soon as Emily hung up the phone, she had tears in her eyes. Derek rolled his eyes and asked:

"What, Emily? She is okay…"

"Derek… we need to cut our honey moon short get a flight for next day... if it's possible…"

"I know Sadie misses us… but she is okay… she loves her big Sister and you know Sam is treating her wonderfully… only three days to go Emily… it will be gone in a blink of an eye… We'll hardly have a chance to be alone when we go back home…"

She was only there, thinking, sitting on the bed, with a lump in her throat. Derek took her hand and said:

"Let's eat, P-L-E-A-S-E…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The next morning**

They had breakfast in bed as Derek had ordered previously. Then, he put the tray back on the table and hugged Emily that was still stretching in bed after breakfast, and said:

"Well… I think we could stay in bed all day today which is not a bad idea... actually is an excellent idea and we'll still have two entire days to enjoy…"

"Derek… we will hardly get a chance to ever visit this beautiful country of Greece again as it is so far away and so many famous historical sites we will never get to see if we do not take this opportunity to do so…"

"Well… I rather just stay indoors and see the beautiful sites of my wife…"

"But it will be hard with our jobs and Sadie growing up and school commitments and stuff to have another opportunity like this…"

"Well… that is what I am saying here too… is practically the same: we will never get the opportunity to have so much alone time as well… once we go home as a certain sweet baby girl wants to sleep with us forever all the time... We have to seize this opportunity, too, Princess…"

Emily was now getting out of the bed, she said:

"Yeah… well… you can be right… but with or without you… I'm going as I want to buy some souvenirs for Sadie, Sam, Pen and JJ and I think you should buy something as well for your family too…"

"…For who?" Derek said as he quickly got up from the bed too.

"For your family…" She said, sweetly looking at him.

Derek then pulled her for a hug. He said looking at her in the eyes:

"Did you never hear that once you're married… husband and wife become only one flesh?"

She was only looking at him. She was not expecting this' deep saying' this early in the morning. She was not sure if he was joking. But, he wasn't. Still looking at her in the eyes, holding her tightly, he said:

"…You are my family now, Emily… you and Sadie…"

He could notice through her face that her heart was melting. She said:

"Oh Derek… this is so sweet…"

"That's the truth, Emily… you are my family now… We are starting our family… it is not that I do not love my sisters and mother or love them any less… but they are my relatives now… because my family is you and Sadie…"

She had happy tears in her eyes. She said:

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Emily…"

They kissed each other passionately and the kiss was broken only almost one hour after as they were rolling in bed once again before they could get ready to go out.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Hours later, in America:**

Sam was having real hard time to try to get Sadie ready to go to school:

"C'mon, Sadie… we're late already…"

Sam bent down with the Sadie's school uniform to help Sadie to get dressed but the stubborn little girl had run to her bed again after Sam had given her a bath, and tidy her hair with some hair clips. Sam insisted:

"Sadie… come here… c'mon… we're late…"

"_Nah… Mama dos not do dis ey to mah haiir…I wan the way Mama das…" Sadie yelled at Sam, in tears._

(No, Mommy does not do this way in my hair… I want the way that Mommy does…)

"Sadie… please… do not shout… Mommy taught you to not shout at anyone and I know I did it different than Mommy because everyone does things different… But if you did not like… can you please show me the best way you want and how Mommy does it?"

"Nah!" Sadie yelled even more.

"Sadie, please… I need you to help me here… I need to go to work too… C'mon…Come here… Let me dress you… We're late!"

"_Nah… I ii not go to cool coz mama is gana come homi…"_

(No, I will not go to school because Mommy is going to come home…)

"No, she isn't, Sadie… at least not today… it will take three days still…"

"Yaah, she is!" Sadie said as she started to cry a little harder now.

Sam then approached her sitting on the edge of the bed where Sadie was. She took Sadie in her arms and she was caressing Sadie on her hair, and she said:

"Sadie… it is only three days now for Mommy to come home… let me show you…"

Sam took Sadie's hand on her and she was showing her three of her fingers. She said:

"I'm sure you already know how to count, right… so one, two, three… three days only… look three… one day goes by … so three days will go by so fast… plus… you, me and George are having so much fun together… I love to be with you here… I know that you miss Mommy because I miss her so much, too… but we can miss her together, while having fun… I am crying inside for mommy can you try not to cry because this will show how big a girl you are... Can you please try this for mommy and for me?"

"_Aima nnah big girl becoz I wan to seep wit mama and dada… ur big girl… yu no wan to seep with mama… ony Geor... Me no big girl becoz me no go on honeymon lak yu and mama… yu two ai big girl… me not yet… me have to wait many years…"_

(I am not big girl because I want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy. You are big girl. You don't want to sleep with Mommy, only George. I am not a big girl because I don't go on honeymoon like you and Mommy. You two are big girls, me, not yet. I have to wait many years…)

Sadie opened her arms so wide to show many, many years.

"Yes… you are right… that's why I need you to help me to help you to get ready for school… and I'll tell you something: as fast as we do the things… as fast the time flies… don't you want Mommy to come home soon? Yes, right? So if you only stay home, in bed, crying… the time will pass very, very slowly, but… if you just let me get you dressed and go to school and play with your friends… the day will fly by… and it will be night and we're going to sleep… and guess what: it will be two days only already! …for Mommy to come home…"

Of course Sam was just trying to use child psychology, although she did have a point there. And it worked: Not too long after this, Sam was getting Sadie dressed for school. While Sam was tying Sadie's tennis shoes, Sadie asked:

"_Mama and dada went to guiise… I wop they no fall down… guiise so lippery…"_

(Mommy and Daddy went to Greece, I hope they do not fall down, Greece is so slippery…)

"Ohhh, Sadie… you're so adorable! Sweetie… this is different here…. It is not "Grease"…. It is "Greece"…. the spelling is different and it has nothing to do with the slippery thing… this Greece is a Country… like here: America…"

"_Thank God… I do not Mama and Dada get hurt…"_

The little girl was now ready to go to school. Sam was tickling her on the belly and saying:

"Now… you are pretty, the prettiest and smartest girl in the school, I bet… ready to go to school which is the best place to be in the whole world …"

"_Nah! It's MacDonalds…"_

Sam laughed a lot hearing this. She said:

"…You always leave me speechless, Sadie... I love you so much…"

Sam hugged her little sister. Sadie said:

"I wov yu too…"

(I love you, too…)

Sam was smiling about how cute and smart her baby sister was.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

In Greece:

It was night already and Derek and Emily were just getting into their bedroom carrying a lot of bags from stores, after a long day of shopping and visiting places. She said:

"Oh God… my feet ache…"

"I told you to not walk that far… that you'd be tired…"

"Derek… but: those places! Wow… Thank God, I took a lot of photos… this place is so beautiful…"

"Yes… you're right, Princess…"

"…But you know… I don't feel too tired…"

"That's good then…"

"…But I'm really starving… Derek, while I'm taking a bath… why don't you order something for us to eat?"

"Oh, Princess… I'll take you out for a dinner tonight… our trip is almost over now and I want to do this…"

"Oh, okay… where is it?"

"No… well… nothing special, Emily… just go get ready…"

She approached him and hugged him. She whispered on his ear, teasing him:

"I'm so tired that I can use some help in the shower…"

He quickly grabbed her by the waist, and said:

"I'll give you a perfect massage in the shower and my magical fingers do things that you cannot even imagine and they will make you relax and make you feel so much better…"

"Hmm… it sounds perfect and delicious that I might not want to come out of the shower ever again…"

After too much foam; hands everywhere; shampoo dripping from their bodies; petting each other, passionate kisses, delicious lovemaking; all of this very well seasoned with spicy words; after about one hour; they were leaving the bathroom. She said:

"Wow, Derek… this restaurant that you are taking me better be near… this shower adventures only made even hungrier…"

"I'll feed you, my super babe…" He said, smirking at her as he was dressing his white T-shirt.

She smiled at him as she was getting dressed too. She said:

"Derek… by the way… where did you go for two hours while I was at the Art Gallery?"

"Oh, Princess… I was visiting other places…"

She clearly didn't believe it as she was sure he was up to something, but she accepted the answer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was a very high terrace, with a discrete illuminated path, with some pending lanterns with candles inside, a path of red rose petals for her to walk by. There was a special dinner that Derek had ordered for them. The table was set with lighted candles, silverware and porcelain and a wonderful dinner, washed down with French champagne. Nice music, a volume almost imperceptible. There were only the two of them there, and the waiter, but only until he served the dinner.

"Oh my Gosh Derek Morgan…I knew you were up to something… but this? wow… I'm speechless… This is so special and wonderful by you… when I think I could not love you more… I do! You're always so very sweet and romantic… You always know how to make a woman feel like the most special in the whole world…"

He hugged her by the waist and said:

"It is because you are the most special woman in the entire universe Emily…"

Well, she had no words. She kissed him on the mouth and broke the kiss to whisper:

"Thank you… and you are the most special guy in the world… and I am the lucky one… I know how tough I can be… and thank you for putting up with me!"

Still hugging, he replied:

"You know that I love you and your tough ways and my badass woman…so I have real hard time to tame you and I love it…"

They had real fun and good time together during the dinner that ended the night in the most romantic way possible.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Next day:**

"Yeah, Sam… sweetie… we'll probably be landing around 6 pm tomorrow in DC… but if you want I can call you when you get there…"

"No, Mom… I'll be there for sure… I can take Sadie to see the planes… she'll love it…"

"Okay then Sam… well… is she there with you now?"

"Yeah, Mom, but she is sleeping… I think it is better if we do not wake her now…"

"Awe… is something wrong?"

"No, Mom… nothing is wrong with her… it's… it's just… I think she is missing you so much now… she has been crying…"

"Oh… oh my God… poor her…"

"Oh, Mom… but please… don't feel guilty…"

"Oh, thank God… tomorrow we'll be there…"

"Yeah…" Sam whispered.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Mom…"

"Something is wrong… I can feel through your voice…"

"Mom… I swear… there is nothing wrong… she is fine!"

"…With you, Sam… what's wrong?"

*Moments of silence*

"It is not only my little sister that is missing her mommy… I am, as well…"

"Oh, Sam… sweetie… I am missing you, too… a lot! Can't wait to see you and Sadie tomorrow…"

"Yes… me too… I'll be in the airport around 6, then…"

"Perfect… bye for now my dear… I love you…"

"I love you too, Mom…"

Derek was coming out of the bathroom after a shower and he could hear the end of the conversation. He said to Emily while he was drying himself with the towel:

"Did you ask your daughter to pick us up at the airport?"

"Yes…" Emily said, fearing already what would come from him. He said:

"You didn't have to, Emily! We could get a cab and then you'd pick up Sadie there…"

She was standing, looking at him. She crossed her arms and said:

"So you will not have to have the displeasure to look at Sam's face, right?"

Derek finished dress his underwear and a short while he was thinking, then, he answered:

"I'm sorry, but: yes!"

"… and can't you see how this hurt me?"

"…and can't you see how much pain and hurt she brought to our lives?"

Emily was in shock. She could not believe that he was saying this after so much time that everything had happened. She said:

"Okay, Derek… I will not argue with you in that after all this time as everything happened so much time ago… but there is one thing that I need to know… We've been together for ten months now… and since then, I've been noticing that you're always avoiding to be in the same place as her… the rare times she comes to visit me, or Sadie, she make a point to make sure that you will not be there because she still sees that house as your house only… and she knows that she is not welcome there by you…I remember at her birthday… you said you needed to practice and exercise and that you could not go… and when I came home you were there with beers in your hand and baseball on TV … always in Christmas or Thanksgiving… you always want to travel to Chicago or something because you know she cannot go… because she is not welcome there too… anyways, Derek… I've been quiet and cool about this but before we go home as married couple now… I want this to stop… I need this to stop and you have to find a way to get along well with Sam… to accept her somehow… I am not here asking you to love her as a daughter or sister or something… but as my daughter! … as a part of me… a very important part! I will not close my eyes anymore for your rudeness towards Sam… So, I need to know and I need to know now: are you willing to try to accept my daughter in our lives?"

Derek was only thinking. Emily added:

"…because I am not willing to give up on Sam, Derek…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
